


Business and Pleasure

by Taurus_Moon17



Series: The Trials of Sesshomaru [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Mental Anguish, Oral Sex, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 45,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurus_Moon17/pseuds/Taurus_Moon17
Summary: Sesshomaru was satisfied in the life he had built for himself. He had everything he needed. At least that's what he thought before a tiny, bubbly, young woman changed his perspective. Can he overcome the demon that keeps his heart locked away or will history just repeat itself once more? Is he strong enough to protect her from her own monster that lurks in the shadows? These are the trials Sesshomaru must face in order to find his happily ever after.
Relationships: Naraku/Rin (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: The Trials of Sesshomaru [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069187
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Inuyasha when it used to play on regular tv. Yeah revealing my age a bit, and of course, Sesshomaru quickly became one of my first anime crushes. I thought it would be interesting to explore his character in a modern setting and play with his and Rin's dynamic a bit. Who doesn't love an office romance? I hope you like this alternate retelling.
> 
> *New Note* So this was originally intended to be a fluffy office romance, but as the characters and story began to develop, darker themes have been integrated. I promise the story will still have a happy ending, but Sesshomaru and Rin are going to go through some painful trials to get there. I hope those of you who liked my work and their story, still like it even with the darker developments. Thanks for reading!

The great skyscraper of InuTaisho Industries loomed in the distance, nearly eclipsing the early morning sun. Standing down below, Rin craned her neck to take in the spectacle. “Right…clearly compensating for something,” she huffed as she hitched her bag up on her shoulder. She had applied to every finance company who was hiring, but the only company that called her for an interview was InuTaisho. The job wasn’t going to pay nearly enough to make ends meet, but she was tough, she would make the best of the situation. She inhaled deeply, “it’s just for a year. After that I can do whatever I want. I just need some experience.” At least that’s what all the other companies advised in the rejection letters they sent. 

Trying to calm her nerves, she smoothed her black pencil skirt with her hands and tugged on her blazer. The wind had begun to pick up and it whipped her raven hair in her face. (Why didn’t I wear my hair up?) She swept it all to one side and held it in place as she straightened her shoulders, “alright…here we go.” She mustered all the confidence she could and stepped through the sleek glass doors and into the marbled foyer, the clack of her heels echoing in the cavernous room. 

Rin walked up to the reception desk where a very put together looking woman stared back at her. The thin blonde behind the desk reached for her glasses and pulled them down her nose, giving Rin a once over. “Your first day?” she asked.

“Yes,” Rin responded. “How could you tell? Is it that obvious?” She rubbed her arm.

The blonde let out a musical laugh, “just a bit. Take a deep breath, relax. The boss doesn’t like fidgety women.” 

Rin inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. “Thanks for the tip,” she smiled. “May I ask you something?”  
“Sure.” 

“Is Mr. Sesshomaru really as cold as everyone says?”

The blonde leaned over the desk, her answer a whisper. “That and worse. Best you just steer clear of him. You’re the new intern correct? Rin is it?” She read from a memo on her desk. 

“Yes, that’s right.” 

The blonde smiled, “pleasure to meet you” she stuck out her hand, “my name is Hina Yoshiaki.” Rin felt herself relax as she shook Hina’s hand. “It’s my job to show you around. Let me put the phone on away and I’ll give you the tour.” As she stood up from the desk, Rin took in how tall and slender the woman really was. (She could easily be a model, what is she doing working for a company like InuTaisho Industries?) Rin thought. “This way.” Rin snapped from her daze and Hina came around to the front of the desk. Rin followed Hina to the bank of elevators to the right of the reception desk. “You’ll be working on the third floor with the other interns and their supervisors.” Curiosity got the better of Rin and she had to ask, “which floor does Mr. Sesshomaru work on?” 

Hina giggled, “the top of course. Where else?” 

Rin blushed at her naïveté. “Oh…of course. That was silly of me.” 

Hina placed her hand on Rin’s shoulder. “Not at all, you’re new. It’s ok to ask questions.” 

The elevator door dinged as they reached the third floor. They were greeted by a portly man with thinning black hair and a wispy mustache to match. “Ah Hina, what are you doing up here? Shouldn’t you be manning the front?” He winked at her and Rin instantly felt a twinge of discomfort. 

“Kaito…” She nodded her head in acknowledgement. “I’m showing Rin around. She’s the new intern.” She turned to face Rin. “Rin this is Kaito Sanada, he will be your supervisor during your internship.”

Rin bowed to the man, “pleased to meet you sir.” 

Kaito clapped her on the back and she gasped. “No need to be so formal. We’re all family here. C’mon let’s get you settled at your desk.” He looked over his shoulder. “I’ll take it from here Hina. You can go back downstairs…unless you want to take me up on that coffee?” He waggled his eyebrows at Hina. She rolled her eyes, “you always ask, and my answer is always the same. When will you ever tire of being turned down?” 

He chuckled, “I’ll never get tired of being turned down by you.” He winked at her again and she shook her head in disgust then turned back to Rin. “Rin, if you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask.” With that she stepped back onto the elevator to head back down to the lobby, leaving Rin alone with Kaito. 

Kaito turned to Rin and smiled, his eyes glinting in the harsh fluorescent light. He placed his hand on her backside and she felt herself tense. He chose not to notice her discomfort. “Let’s continue the tour, shall we? I’ll show you the break room. Go ahead and put your things at your desk. It’s the one right there in the corner.” He pointed to a small cubicle. Rin quickly walked to her desk, grateful to get away from Kaito’s probing hands. She placed her bag below her desk and nervously smoothed her skirt again over her hips before walking back to meet Kaito. 

“Ready?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Gah, enough with that sir nonsense. Like I said, we’re all family here.” He placed his hand on her lower back and she stiffened at his touch. Her stomach knotted as she felt his hand linger, then slowly travel to her ass. She didn’t know how to react. (He’s my supervisor. Just ignore it Rin. Maybe he’s like this with everyone. He was flirting with Hina too. You’re just being paranoid. You’re 22, not 12. Buck up and get over it.) Resolved, Rin allowed Kaito to lead her down the hall to the break room.

“So, this is where you can take your lunch, or grab a coffee, or just let off some steam during those particularly stressful times. The oversized chairs there are great for a nap.” 

“They do look comfortable,” Rin agreed.

“Yes, they are.” He paused then said, “would you like to try one out? Go ahead, have a seat.” 

Rin immediately got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach again. Something wasn’t right about Kaito. She had always been sensitive to people’s energies, and Kaito’s was screaming “danger”. “N-no thank you. I’m fine standing. Why don’t we continue the tour?” As she turned to walk away, Kaito grabbed her wrist and pulled her forcefully toward him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “You should do what your supervisor tells you. And I’m telling you to have a seat.” 

The blood drained from her face and she felt a lump rise in her throat. His eyes narrowed as hers widened. “Y-yes sir. Alright.” She squeaked and slowly walked over to the large plush chair and sat down.

“See, now was that so hard?” He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “All that fuss for nothing. I can tell you’re going to be a stubborn one. But that’s ok. I’m not afraid of a challenge.” He smirked and began to walk toward her. She could feel her heart pound in her ears. She wanted to scream. Run away. Anything to get away from the warning bells sounding inside her head. As he approached her, she pushed herself further into the chair, trying to keep her distance, but Kaito closed the gap. 

He placed a hand on either side of her and leaned in close. His stale breath on her neck made her flinch. His dull hazel eyes met hers as he ran a finger down the length of her throat. She could feel her skin crawl at his touch, and she clenched her jaw. “You are quite the little beauty. I bet all of the guys at university went crazy for you, didn’t they?” 

She gripped the arms of the chair as she tried to turn away from him, but he grabbed her chin and jerked her face back to meet his. “Now, that’s no way to be. I’m giving you a compliment. You should be more grateful that a man of my standing in the company is paying you this kind of attention.” 

Rin’s body trembled as he slowly moved his hand up her thigh, reaching into her skirt. “Sir…please stop.” She pleaded but he just laughed. “Think of it as an initiation,” he said as he ripped her blouse, exposing her bra. He moved his mouth to her chest, and she winced as his lips connected with her flesh. She struggled to free herself from his grasp. “Stop! Please!” 

“Shut up. You want to get in trouble? Now be a good girl and be quiet.” He put his hand over her mouth, as he moved her panties to the side with the other, shoving his fingers inside her. It felt like white hot fire, her cries were muffled by his hand. “Mmm I had a feeling as soon as I saw you that you would make such sweet noises.” He pushed his fingers in further, making Rin scream out in pain, tears stained her cheeks. 

“What is going on in here?” A low commanding voice echoed in the empty room. Kaito removed his fingers and whirled around to see none other than the CEO standing in the doorway. Rin pulled her knees up to her chin and curled into herself as tightly as she could in the chair, her face crimson with shame and embarrassment. 

“Mr. Sesshomaru? What are you doing on the third floor? Shouldn’t you be upstairs?” Sesshomaru raised a silver eyebrow. “It’s my company and I will go where I please. I’ll ask only once more. What is going on in here? Why is that girl cowering in that chair?” 

Kaito grinned deviously. “Sir, I’m so glad you came. That girl…” he pointed in Rin’s direction, “she seduced me. I was in here getting a coffee minding my own business and she began to unbutton her blouse, then she grabbed my…”

“Enough!” Sesshomaru interrupted Kaito. “Mr. Sanada do you take me for a fool?” 

Kaito’s eyes widened, “n-no sir. I do not.” 

“Then why are you lying? I can clearly see by the look on that girl’s face that she was not the instigator.”

“B…but Sir…”

“Mr. Sanada you are fired. Get out of my sight.” Sesshomaru stared daggers at Kaito, his amber eyes radiating hatred. Kaito didn’t fight, he turned on his heel and ran for the door.  
“Oh, and Sanada. One more thing.” Kaito stopped dead in his tracks but did not turn around. “Rest assured, the authorities will be alerted. That is all.” Kaito slumped to the ground in a blubbering mess. Sesshomaru simply stepped over him and approached the small raven-haired girl who was still huddled in the chair. 

“Are you alright Miss?” He reached out his hand but quickly withdrew when she turned to meet his gaze. Rin’s breath caught in her chest at the sight of her rescuer. Beautiful eyes as warm as the sun looked down on her. His chiseled jaw was set, and his brow furrowed in concern, but it didn’t do anything to diminish his beauty. His long silver braid nearly touched the floor as he knelt down in front of her. “What is your name?” His low voice hummed in her chest.

“R-Rin Sir.” 

“Rin. Let me help you.” He gracefully swept Rin up from the chair in one fluid motion. “I’m taking you to my office.” He walked out of the break room with Rin in his arms. Her heart hammered in her chest as she breathed in his sweet scent. Sesshomaru stepped out of the elevator onto the 26th floor where only his and his assistant’s offices were located.

“Mr. Sesshomaru!” A whining voice crackled like lighting through the air. It hurt Rin’s ears and she flinched. She felt Sesshomaru’s body stiffen and he tightened his grip on her. 

“What is it Jaken?” Sesshomaru wearily asked the short, stout man. 

“Mr. Sesshomaru, you’re needed at the Board…what? Who is that?” Jaken exclaimed.

“This is Rin and I need to tend to her first. Tell the Board members I will be late.”

“B-but Sir!”

“Take care of it Jaken.”

“Ah! Yes Sir!” Jaken bowed several times then scurried down the hallway, his hairpiece flapping in the breeze he created with his haste. Rin giggled at the disheveled man. Sesshomaru looked down on her and said, “you seem to be doing better. Come, I’ll take you inside.” He walked in and set Rin down on the couch that sat across the room from his large mahogany desk. It wasn’t until this moment that Rin noticed her blouse and blushed a fierce scarlet. She quickly pulled her ripped shirt closed. “Sir…I’m so sorry. It’s my fault…I never…”

“What happened to you was not your fault.” He said matter of factly. “Here you may put this on.” He handed her a spare shirt from his closet then turned around and looked out the window as she changed. He placed his hands behind his back. “Miss Rin, it is I who should be sorry. I let a man like that linger far too long in a position of power. He was a loyal employee to my father so I couldn’t bring myself to fire him. I should have let him go a long time ago.” Sesshomaru pounded his fist on the desk. “That trash. How long have these things been happening right under my nose?” He sighed in frustration then turned back to face Rin. She sat quietly on the couch, her hands in her lap. She didn’t know how to react or what she could say. “Are you hurt?” He asked. “I could take you to the hospital.”

“N-no Sir. That won’t be necessary. I will be ok. I promise.” She looked away and rubbed her arm.

He approached her slowly and knelt in front of her. “I promise, he will be dealt with.”

She looked back at him, her eyes locking with his. “Thank you, Sir. But what happens now?”

Sesshomaru stood up and put his hands in his pockets. Rin took in his height as he towered above her. “If you do not wish to stay at this company, you are free to seek other employment. I will put in a good word for you wherever you decide to go.” He turned his face away from her. Rin suddenly felt disappointed (he wants to get rid of me?) “But…” her heart leapt as he continued. “If you decide to stay, you will not be working on the third floor. You will work here as Jaken’s assistant. Lord knows he needs all the help he can get.” 

Rin giggled and a smile pulled at the corner of Sesshomaru’s mouth. He made sure to hide it from Rin before turning back to her. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. “What is your decision Miss Rin?” 

Rin thought for only a moment. “Yes. I would like to stay.”

“Good.” He walked over to his desk and took a seat. He did not give her another glance as he said, “you may take the rest of the day off to compose yourself. Return here tomorrow at 8:00am. Ask Hina to give you a key card for the elevator that allows you access to this floor.” 

“Yes Sir.” Rin stood and bowed to Sesshomaru even though his eyes were still fixed on his work. “I will see you tomorrow morning then.” She walked slowly to the door, as she reached for the handle she paused. She slowly turned and said, “thank you again Mr. Sesshomaru.” Then she left through the door and made her way to the elevator. 

As the door closed behind Rin, Sesshomaru stood up from his desk, forcefully throwing the chair behind him. “That fucking bastard.” He picked up a picture from the bookshelf. A youthful whitehaired teenager, standing alongside his father as they cut the ribbon on their newest property, smiled back at him. “How could you let someone like that work here for so long? Tch disgusting.” He laid the picture face down on the shelf then walked over to the window and looked down on the city. “This company may still have your name father, but I will not run it as you did.” He picked his chair up from the floor and sat back down then dialed reception. “Hina, get Human Resources on the phone.”


	2. Chapter 2

The hot water relieved Rin’s aching muscles as she relaxed in her bathtub. Back in her small apartment she had time to process everything that happened on her first day. “What did I do wrong? Was my outfit too revealing? Did I bring that on myself? I must have…but I’m so thankful Mr. Sesshomaru showed up when he did.” The thought of what could have happened made Rin shudder. “I need to be more careful about what I wear to work. My mother always said men are pigs and they cannot be trusted. It’s up to a woman to be modest. Now I understand why.” She lightly brushed the spot where Kaito’s fingers had been and winced. Her skin was still tender. Suddenly her eyes welled up with tears. She sobbed uncontrollably, the reality of what happened finally sinking in. It wasn’t as if she had never been touched by a man, but not in that way. There was no love in what Kaito did. He was only expressing dominance and power. She knew this, somewhere deep down she knew it, but she still couldn’t help blame herself. She took a rasping inhale. “I will do better. For Mr. Sesshomaru, I will be better.” 

The next morning Rin arrived to work half an hour early. She had stopped to get herself, Mr. Jaken, and Mr. Sesshomaru coffee. She wanted a fresh start and to make a good impression on her first day as Second Assistant to the CEO. Hina greeted her as she walked through the giant glass doors. “Good morning,” Hina said brightly. 

Rin smiled, “Good morning Hina. How are you today?”

“I’m just fine. Oh, I have your key card for Mr. Sesshomaru’s floor.” She hesitated before handing the card to Rin.

“What’s wrong?” Rin frowned.

Hina looked down for a second, then back up at Rin. “I-I’m sorry.” Rin’s eyes widened. (Hina knew what happened? How embarrassing! Who else knows?). Hina interrupted her thoughts. “To have to work directly under Mr. Sesshomaru…” (Huh? She’s not talking about the incident with Kaito?) Rin relaxed. Hina shook her head. “Anyway, I’m sure you’ll be fine. I hear you’re actually going to be Jaken’s assistant. He’s such a pushover, you’ll have no problems with him! Just steer clear of Mr. Sesshomaru when you can. He’s often in a bad mood. Just fly under his radar and you’ll be fine.” She handed the card to Rin. 

Rin’s brow furrowed as she accepted the card. “Right, well I better be off. Don’t want to be late on my first day.” 

“Maybe we can grab lunch one day this week!” Hina smiled.

“Sure that sounds great! Well see you later.” Rin waved as she walked toward the elevators at the end of the hall. As Rin rode up to the 26th floor she thought to herself (why does everyone think Mr. Sesshomaru is so cold or even mean? I didn’t get that impression. Why would he have come to my rescue if he truly didn’t care?) Her thoughts were broken as the elevator dinged and opened to the 26th floor.

A perturbed Jaken blocked her path. He had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot. “Oh Mr. Jaken, good morning I brought you…”

“Well Missy!” Jaken cut her off. “I hope you have a good explanation for being late.”

Rin gasped. “Late? But Mr. Sesshomaru said to be here at 8:00am.” She looked at her watch. “It’s 7:45.” 

“Wah…oh…well…” he stuttered then stood up as straight as he could. He was only a few inches taller than Rin. “Well starting tomorrow you will be here at 7:30 like the rest of the staff. You will not get preferential treatment.” 

Rin bowed, “yes Sir.”

“Is that for me?” Jaken pointed at the coffee cup in her hand.

“Oh…yes, this one is. I hope you like cream and sugar in your coffee.”

“It will do. Caffeine is caffeine.” He took the cup from her without a thank you. “C’mon let’s go. Much to do before Mr. Sesshomaru gets here.” Rin followed obediently as Jaken rambled on about the duties of the Second Assistant. “Are you listening Rin?”

“Yes, Mr. Jaken, I’ve been following.” 

“Then what did I just say?” He eyed Rin.

“Mr. Sesshomaru has his afternoon tea every day at 3:00pm. He takes it black, no cream, no sugar. The tea bags are in the cabinet to the right of the coffee bar. If I’m even a minute late there will be disciplinary actions.”

“Ah…yes…seems you were paying attention. Good. Let’s continue.” Jaken led Rin down the hall to their office where they would be sharing a space. “For now, you will be sharing this room with me. But let’s get one thing straight Missy; this is my office so you will obey my rules.”

“Yes, of course Mr. Jaken. I’m just an intern.” 

“Right, and do well to remember that.” 

“Jaken…” a low gruff voice made both Rin and Jaken jump. 

“Mr. Sesshomaru!” Jaken bowed. 

Ignoring him, Sesshomaru spoke, “how are you settling in Miss Rin?” Rin stared in stunned silence for a moment at her boss. His eyes were just as beautiful, amber orbs, housed in that sinfully angelic face, his silver braid hung over his left shoulder. The cut of his navy suit accentuated his lean yet athletic body. Her heart thumped as her mind wandered.   
“Miss Rin?” he asked again raising his eyebrow. Rin blinked, realizing she had stared for longer than was appropriate. “Just fine Sir, thank you. Oh here, this is for you. I hope it’s still hot.” She held out the coffee she had bought for him. He took it from her and took a sip. “It’s acceptable. Thank you Miss Rin. Well I’ll leave you two. Jaken do you have the quarterly report for the meeting today?”

“Oh yes Sir!”

“Good have it on my desk in five minutes. I need to review it before presenting it to the Board. That is all.” He took another sip of the coffee Rin had given him and left the room. 

Jaken turned to Rin and crossed his arms. “Don’t even think about it Missy!” 

“What? I wasn’t thinking anything Sir.”

“I saw that look you gave Mr. Sesshomaru. He is off limits you hear?” He shook his finger in Rin’s face making her take a step back. “Mr. Jaken, you have it all wrong. I would never…” 

“Alright, alright.” He waved his hands around. “I have to get that report together. Go…go file something!” 

“Yes Sir.” Rin bowed but smirked as she left the office. (Mr. Jaken is a real character. Hina was right. He is a pushover). As Rin made her way down the hall she suddenly felt lost. (Mr. Jaken didn’t give me a real job. What should I do?) Her thoughts wandered, but then stopped abruptly as she bumped into something very solid. She looked up and gasped, “oh Mr. Sesshomaru! I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going!” 

“No harm done,” he shrugged. “Where were you going?” 

“I-I um…” she stammered as her hands started to sweat. 

Sesshomaru looked down at her and frowned. “Do you not have work you should be doing?” 

“That’s the thing. I’m not really sure what I should be doing Sir.”

His head snapped up and he glared down the hallway. “Jaken!” He shouted and Jaken came scurrying from his office. “Yes Mr. Sesshomaru! I have the report ready for you!”

“Why doesn’t Miss Rin know what she should be doing? Did you not give her a task to work on?”

Rin stepped between them. “No Sir, it’s not Mr. Jaken’s fault. You all have a busy morning and he was getting the report ready. I could just…”

Sesshomaru cut her off. “Come with me Miss Rin.” He put his hands in his pockets and walked in the direction of his office then said over his shoulder, “Jaken, I’ll meet you in the conference room.” Rin ran after Sesshomaru as Jaken got onto the elevator, sweat was pouring from his brow. 

“Have a seat Miss Rin.” Sesshomaru motioned to the couch as he shut the door behind her. Her hands trembled as she sat down. (How can I already be in trouble?) “You look different today.” 

“What?” That wasn’t the reaction she was expecting.

“Your clothes and hair. You’re wearing it up today and that dress is very…modest.” 

“Oh…umm…well yes Sir. I felt I should dress more professionally as your Second Assistant.” (Also, I don’t want to draw unwanted attention from anyone). 

He cleared his throat, “yes well. Don’t feel like you aren’t allowed to wear some color. Black doesn’t suit you.”

“Yes Sir.” She nervously smoothed her dress over her knees. Sesshomaru noticed her fidgeting and walked over to her. Without saying a word, he took the hair clip from her hair sending it tumbling down past her shoulders. He took a step back. “Better.” He turned and placed the hair clip on his desk then sat down. “Miss Rin, do you have plans this evening?”

Her heart jumped to her throat and she shook her head. “No Sir. I don’t have anything in mind for tonight.” 

“Good. I would like to take you out for a business dinner. We can discuss your new position and what is to be expected of you.” 

Her heart fell back to its normal position in her chest. (What was I expecting? A date? How silly Rin. This isn’t a movie.) She nodded in agreement. “Alright Sir.” She noticed the time on the clock that hung on the wall. “Sir, your meeting! You’ll be late! I’m sorry I kept you too long.” 

He stood from his desk. “No need to apologize Miss Rin. It was I who asked you here, remember?”

“Oh right.” 

Sesshomaru watched her as she nervously looked down at her hands. “Actually, Miss Rin, you come along. There’s nothing for you to do here right now.” He opened the door and she quickly got up from the couch and hurried to the elevator. 

They rode in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Rin thought it would be awkward being with Sesshomaru alone, after their encounter yesterday and just in his office as he took down her hair. But, it almost felt natural, just standing quietly with him, listening to the soft rhythm of his breathing. She wanted to say something but Sesshomaru beat her to it. 

“Miss Rin.” 

“Yes Sir?”

“I promise I will not bring this up again, but...” he reached over and took her hand in his. Her heart skipped a beat and a tingle shot through her body at his touch. Her hand felt so small and delicate in his and she held her breath. “I wanted to say how deeply sorry I am for what you went through yesterday. I’ve had HR do background checks on all of our employees again.” He turned and looked down into her eyes. “I will never let anything like that happen to you again.” He brushed a finger over her cheek and her breath caught in her chest as another jolt shot through her core. 

Just then the elevator door dinged and Sesshomaru quickly dropped his hand and turned away. She could still feel the heat in her cheek where he had touched her. He walked out of the elevator without another glance in her direction and headed in the direction of the board room. Rin followed closely behind. (I will never let anything like that happen to you again.) His words played over in her mind and she felt warmth spread through every fiber of her being. 

“What are you grinning about?” Jaken’s shrill voice broke through her day dream. “Why are you here?”

She shook her head and looked at Jaken. “Mr. Sesshomaru told me to come. He said I should observe the meeting since there wasn’t anything for me to do upstairs at the moment.” 

He crossed his arms and jutted out his lip. “Well be that as it may, I will not have you be a distraction. Sit quietly in the corner and just observe. Here.” He shoved a notebook into her hand. “Take notes. You might learn something.” 

A wide smile spread across her face and she controlled a laugh that was begging to burst. “Yes Sir.” Rin took a seat at the back of the room and watched Sesshomaru intently as he led the meeting. His poise and confidence dazzled her as she hung on his every word. Granted she didn’t understand half of what the meeting was about, but she took notes diligently regardless. This is what she was here for; to learn everything she could about the business world, and who better to learn it from than the youngest billionaire in Japan. 

Once the meeting came to a close, the men stood up around the table and shook hands with each other. As they filed out of the room Rin bowed to each of them. The last man to leave paused for a moment as Rin bowed to him. “Well who is this Sesshomaru? Where have you been hiding this little blossom?” Rin blushed in spite of herself. 

Sesshomaru answered the man, “Mr. Fujiwara, I would like to introduce you to my new assistant. Rin, Mr. Fujiwara, head of Fujiwara Incorporated.” 

“An absolute pleasure Miss.” Mr. Fujiwara bowed to Rin and she clearly caught Sesshomaru smile. She felt warmth envelop her heart again. “Same to you Mr. Fujiwara.” 

“Sesshomaru we will discuss the acquisition further. Have your new assistant here contact mine and set up a meeting for next week.” 

“Of course.” Sesshomaru bowed to Mr. Fujiwara then the two men left the room. Jaken and Rin were alone in the conference room. “New Assistant! What nerve! I am Mr. Sesshomaru’s assistant. You are supposed to be mine! What are you playing at? Are you trying to replace me?” Jaken accused Rin.

“No Mr. Jaken, I swear! I’m not doing anything of the sort!” Rin waved her hands. 

Jaken sighed, “well it looks like you have a meeting to set up. Come on, I’ll teach you how the calendaring system works.” Rin followed Jaken from the room and back up to the office. The rest of the afternoon was spent learning how to set Sesshomaru’s calendar and speaking with other assistants to set up meetings. 

When 5:00pm came Rin had nearly forgotten that she was supposed to have dinner with Sesshomaru. “Ready?” He said as he leaned in the doorway of her and Jaken’s office. 

“Ready for what Mr. Sesshomaru?” Jaken screeched.

“Jaken, I was speaking to Miss Rin. You are free to leave for the evening.” Jaken eyed Rin warily, “oh alright Sir. Have a good evening then.” He gathered up his papers and shoved them into his briefcase. Rin could hear him grumble as he left the room. 

“Shall we go?” Sesshomaru cocked his head in Rin’s direction. 

“Yes Sir, I’m ready.”

He put his hands in his pockets and walked out the door, leaving Rin to follow behind again. As they rode the elevator down to the garage level, Sesshomaru broke that familiar silence. “Good work today Miss Rin.”

Her heart fluttered at his praise. “Oh, thank you Sir. But I don’t really think I did that much.” 

He chuckled and she felt her insides melt. “It’s no small feat to draw Mr. Fujiwara’s eye. You really made an impression on him, and in doing so you sealed another meeting for me. You don’t realize how much of an accomplishment that is. We’ve been trying to acquire his business for quite some time.”

“Well then, I’m glad I could help.” She grinned.

He shifted his stance, “yes well, there is something else I need to discuss with you tonight.”

“Oh? Can’t you tell me now?” 

“I would prefer to wait.” The elevator door opened to the garage level and Sesshomaru placed his hand on the small of Rin’s back and led her forward. Her heart nearly leapt from her chest at his touch. She felt her knees go weak and she stumbled on her heels. “Careful.” He grabbed her by the waist, catching her before she fell to the concrete. Their eyes locked and they gazed at each other. His face was so close to hers, that she could see her reflection in his eyes. Rin’s cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink, her heart hammered against her ribcage. Needing to break the tension she spoke, “silly shoes. The ground is a bit uneven.” 

Sesshomaru blinked, “umm yes.” He placed her upright and cleared his throat. “Just watch your step.” He put his hands back in his pockets and walked in front of her. “My car is over there.” He pointed to a sleek black car. (That car has to be worth more than ten years’ worth of my rent!) Rin thought. Sesshomaru opened the door for her. “Well aren’t you going to get in?”

Rin giggled nervously. “I’m afraid to even touch it. It looks so expensive!” 

He laughed. “Get in Miss Rin. You can’t hurt this car.” Rin slid in carefully and buckled her seatbelt. Sesshomaru gently shut the door then came around to the driver’s side. The car roared to life as he pushed the start button and they were soon speeding down the streets of Tokyo.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah Mr. Sesshomaru, your usual table?” The host greeted Sesshomaru and Rin as they entered the restaurant. “Yes, thank you.” Sesshomaru answered him. They were led to a private table in the back of the restaurant. (This place is fancy too.) Rin thought. (But I guess when you’re a billionaire, money is no object. Must be nice.) She pictured her tiny studio apartment. 

“Please have a seat.” Sesshomaru pulled the chair out for Rin. 

“Thank you Sir.” 

He walked around and sat opposite her and steepled his fingers. “Miss Rin, I’ll get right to the point. I brought you here to talk about your position with the company. You were hired on as an intern correct?”

“Yes, that’s right.” She took a sip of her water. 

“As of today you are no longer an intern. I want you to be my new assistant.”

Rin’s eyes went wide as saucers and she nearly choked on the water she just drank. “But Sir, what about Mr. Jaken? He’s your assistant!” 

“You don’t need to worry about Jaken, there is a new position waiting for him as well. He’s being moved up the ladder to CFO. He’s always done the work of that position anyway. It’s time I pay him for it.”

Rin smiled. “I hope he’ll be pleased with the promotion. So, what does that mean for me? I can’t possibly do as good a job as Mr. Jaken did. I only just learned how to use the calendar system today.” 

“Don’t fret. You’ll learn on the job. And you’ll learn quickly when you’re in Kyoto with me.” 

Rin almost choked on her water again. (Alright Rin, stop drinking while Sesshomaru is talking, you may actually drown.) “Kyoto…with…you? What? When? Why?”

“Calm down Miss Rin. Take a breath.” She inhaled through her nose then exhaled slowly through her mouth. “Better?” He asked. She nodded her head. “I’ll explain. I told you I’ve been trying to acquire Mr. Fujiwara’s business yes? Well it’s based in Kyoto and in order to close the deal, I need to travel to Kyoto for the meeting and I want you to come with me…” 

“As your assistant?” Rin finished his sentence for him.

“Do you have objections?” He casually leaned back in his chair. 

“How long would the trip be?”

“One month…”

“A month!” Rin shot up from her chair. Her cheeks flushed as the other patrons stared at her outburst. She quickly sat back down. “Sorry. But why a month?”

He chuckled. “I’m not surprised at your reaction. I was expecting that actually. Well the negotiations could take a little while and if everything goes as planned, we would need to train the staff on new policies and procedures for being run as part of InuTaisho Industries.”

“I see. So how would it work, traveling I mean…and the lodging...” 

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow, “Miss Rin, are you trying to ask if we would be staying together? In the same hotel room?” He leaned his cheek onto his fist and his eyes sparkled.  
Rin felt heat rush to her cheeks at the thought of sharing a bed with Sesshomaru. His musical laugh freed her from her torment. He was clearly teasing her. “No Miss Rin, we would travel together by train and you and I would have separate hotel rooms. I need you with me as my assistant, but that does not require us sharing a room.” She suddenly felt very foolish for thinking such a thing and bit her lip. Sesshomaru’s eyes softened. He reached for her hand but quickly pulled it back as the waiter came to the table. 

They discussed what Rin’s duties would be in Kyoto then moved on to other social conversation, like Rin’s family, her schooling, and her hobbies. After a few glasses of wine, Rin felt herself relax and she was really enjoying Sesshomaru’s company. (Everyone at work has him pegged so wrongly. He’s not the least bit cold. He’s warm and unfairly charming.) It was toward the end of the meal when she realized that they had only talked about her. “Mr. Sesshomaru?”

“Yes Miss Rin?”

“I just realized that I’ve only been talking about myself all evening. I haven’t asked a thing about you. So rude of me.”

“It’s alright. I’m happy to learn about you.” He waved her off. 

Rin’s cheeks flushed again. “But, I feel guilty. What about you Sir? Do you have any siblings?” Sesshomaru went quiet, a frown tugged at his lips. “I’m sorry Sir, is that a sensitive subject?” 

“No, no it’s fine.” He inhaled. “I do have a brother. A half-brother. We’re estranged. He lives in the country with his wife and children, I don’t see them often.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. I’m an only child. I always envied my friends who had siblings, but I guess it could be difficult too.” Rin lowered her eyes.

Sesshomaru rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s getting late. I should get you home.” 

“I can take the bus, I’m sure my apartment is out of your way. And it’s not exactly in the best part of town. I would be worried about your car.” 

“Nonsense, it’s too late for you to take public transportation. Actually, that being said, I don’t want you to have to take public transportation anymore. As my assistant I will get you a driver, or I will pick you up.”

“Mr. Sesshomaru…I couldn’t ask that of you.”

“You’re not asking it of me. I’m offering it to you. Think of it as one of the perks of the job. That and a pay raise.”

“Sir, you’re too kind!” A single tear formed in her eye, but she quickly brushed it away. 

“Miss Rin? Have I upset you?” 

She shook her head. “No not at all! I’m just a bit overwhelmed by everything. I apologize.” (Why am I so emotional all of a sudden?) Her head felt fuzzy. 

Sesshomaru pushed back from the table and got up from his chair. He pulled Rin’s chair from the table and offered his hand. It was so warm in hers as she took it. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as her gaze met his. His golden eyes reflected the candlelight that lit the center of the table. She looked away breaking his hold on her. “Come I’ll take you home.”

They rode in silence on the way to her apartment. Between the heavy meal, the warm car, and the two glasses of wine she had at dinner, sleep quickly took Rin. Sesshomaru looked over at the raven-haired beauty peacefully breathing in his passenger seat. An overwhelming feeling of protectiveness took hold. He reached over and swept her hair from her shoulder. “Mmm?” She stirred for only a second then fell asleep again. His pulse quickened. (Too close.) He pulled his hand back. He knew better than to give into the urges that kept pushing him further to the edge. However, he couldn’t deny that he wanted her the moment he laid eyes on her. 

He pulled up in front of her apartment building and put the car in park. “She wasn’t kidding about this being a sketchy part of town. Why does she live here?” He got out and opened the passenger side door and gently shook Rin. “Miss Rin, you’re home.” 

“Mmm, not yet…” she mumbled. 

“Miss Rin, come on you need to get to bed.” She didn’t stir. “Miss Rin, don’t make me carry you.” He whispered. Like a petulant child she smacked at his hand. “Five more minutes.” With a sigh he acquiesced, “fine.” He pulled her from the car and carried her. “Miss Rin, which number?”

“Numbers? Too many numbers” she muttered.

“And where are your keys?” He eyed her purse cautiously, as if a snake may leap at him from its depths. The contents of a woman’s purse always was a terrifying notion to him. 

“You just put the key in the lock…but you’re rich, you probably have servants that open your doors…” she slurred. 

His cheeks flushed at her accusation. “Oh, this is impossible.” He turned and walked back to his car, placing her in the passenger seat once more. “I’m taking you back to my place.”

Sesshomaru pulled his car into the drive then carried Rin into his house. “She’s out cold.” He thought back to dinner then an image struck him. “The wine. Of course.” He chuckled and looked down warmly at the girl he cradled in his arms. “You can’t hold your liquor can you…Rin.” 

He carried her into his room and gently placed her in his bed. “Goodnight Miss Rin.” As he turned he felt a tug on his hand. His breath caught and his eyes widened. “Sesshomaru?” He stayed silent. “Mr. Sesshomaru, it’s 3:00, Mr. Jaken said this is when you take your tea.” He let out the breath he had held and chuckled then shook his head. “Just dreaming.” As he left the room, he gently closed the door behind him then leaned against it. He brought his hand to his forehead. “She’s dreaming about me?” He smiled in spite of himself. “Shit…I’m already getting in too deep.” 

Rin’s eyes shot open as sun poured through the window. She sat up in bed. “What happened? Where am I?” She frantically searched around the unfamiliar room. She was still in her clothes from last night which calmed her scattered mind a bit. She slowly got out of bed and pulled on her shoes then quietly opened the door and peered around. She breathed a sigh of relief. “It doesn’t look like anyone is home. I’ll just get my purse and get to the bus stop. I should have time to make it home, change and make it to work on time.” 

“Miss Rin, you’re up?” Rin jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. “Mr. Sesshomaru!” Electricity shot through her veins as she studied her boss. His silver hair was pulled back and instead of his suit he was wearing a blue v-neck t-shirt and black gym shorts. His muscular arms were exposed, and his clavicle peeked from his collar. (Oh my god that thing could cut glass!) She suddenly felt a little dizzy and touched her forehead. “Why? Why am I here? Is this your home?” 

“Calm down Miss Rin, relax. You had a little too much to drink last night and since I didn’t know which apartment was yours, I brought you back here.” 

“So embarrassing! I’m sorry I was such a burden. Where did you sleep? You could have just put me on the couch.” 

“Not at all, you needed a good night’s rest. I was fine in the guest room. Would you like some breakfast?” 

“Oh no, I couldn’t put you out. I need to go home and change. I don’t want to be late for work.”

Sesshomaru laughed. “You’re in the owner’s house, with the owner, I might add. I don’t think he cares if you’re late for work. Now sit.”

“Yes Sir. I guess you’re right.” She grinned. “I am pretty hungry.” He set a plate in front of her and she dug in. “Mmm, this is delicious! I didn’t know you could cook Sir.”

“I dabble.” He smiled and sat down next to her. They ate quietly. Rin was struck again at how natural this felt. 

Sesshomaru looked over the top of the newspaper he had been reading. “What’s that look?” 

Rin didn’t realize she had been grinning like an idiot. “Ah! What? I don’t have a look.” She quickly changed the subject. “Could I please use your restroom?” 

“Of course. It’s down the hallway to the right.” He went back to reading.

Rin pushed away from the table and padded down the hallway, the plush carpet felt amazing on her aching feet. She gently shut the door and leaned against it. “This is bad. I’m falling for my boss. No! Not ok Rin! Get a hold of yourself right now. Mr. Jaken is right. Mr. Sesshomaru is off limits.” She walked over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she had dark circles under them. She touched her face and sighed. “I look like a mess. What would he ever see in me?” Suddenly a loud bump on the door made her jump. “Who’s there?” No one answered. She cautiously opened the door and a big white fluffy mass knocked her down. “Oof!” Rin was immediately smothered in slobbering licks. 

“A-Un down!” Sesshomaru scolded from the hallway. The big white husky obeyed and bounded from the room. Sesshomaru held out his hand to help Rin from the floor. “Sorry about him. It was my ex’s week to keep him, but she had a last-minute meeting out of town she had to go to, so she dropped him by.”

Rin felt a twinge of jealousy as Sesshomaru mentioned an ex. (An ex what? Girlfriend…wife?) As if he read her mind, he responded to her thought…Kagura…my ex-wife. Rin shook her head. “You don’t have to talk about her if you don’t want to.” 

“No, it’s fine, enough time has passed now. We were too young when we got married. High-school sweethearts you could say, but time changed both of us. She met someone else and I have my father’s company. Things are better this way.”

“But you still share A-Un?” 

“Yeah we never had children, so we have shared custody of him.” A-Un bumped Sesshomaru’s leg. “He’s just a big knuckle head. Aren’t you? Who’s my buddy?” He knelt down and vigorously rubbed A-Un’s cheeks then the big white mutt flopped onto his back and Sesshomaru rubbed his belly. Rin liked seeing this side of Sesshomaru and she smiled at the loveable duo. Noticing Rin looking at him, he stood up and cleared his throat. “Well you probably need to get going so you can clean up. I need to take this guy for a walk and get ready myself. 

He walked her to the door. “Thank you for everything Mr. Sesshomaru.” Rin said brightly has she hovered in the doorway. “Think nothing of it Miss Rin. I’ll see you at work.” He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as Rin’s cheeks flushed. “Umm…I apologize. It was a reflex. Seeing my ex just now, well…I always did that when she would leave for work.” He rubbed the back of his neck and averted his gaze. 

Trying to let Sesshomaru off the hook, Rin waved her hands and grinned. “No, no it’s totally fine! Don’t worry about it Mr. Sesshomaru. Mum’s the word!” She spun on her heel and darted out of the front door. 

“Fuck. Just great. Way to play it cool Sesshomaru.” He slapped his forehead and grit his teeth as he closed the door behind her. “It’s going to be awkward at work now.” He sighed. A-Un whined and pawed at the door. “Alright bud, let’s take you out.” He reached for A-Un’s leash then they walked down the street as he silently berated himself for his slip-up. A bus passed by, but little did Sesshomaru know that in the back of that same bus Rin was playing the scene over and over in her mind. (Oh my god, Mr. Sesshomaru kissed me! I mean he said it was a reflex, but still it happened! I didn’t imagine that.) Her heart warmed and she smiled. Then no sooner as the pleasant thoughts entered her mind, anxiety and fear gripped her chest. (Oh no, is it going to be weird at work?) She stared out of the window, her chin resting on her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin’s first week at InuTaisho Industries had been a rollercoaster to say the least. She was glad it was Friday and looked forward to the weekend to just relax. However, that kiss still plagued her every thought. 

“Rin! Rin! Pay attention! Where is your head today Missy?” Jaken scolded.

Rin had been staring blankly at her computer screen as Jaken went through the day’s schedule. Her head snapped up. “What? Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Jaken. What were you saying?” 

He straightened his tie. “As the new CFO, I have a lot of important duties to attend to and I don’t have the time to babysit you anymore. You need to clear Mr. Sesshomaru’s afternoon. Cancel all of his meetings.”

She blinked. “Why? Is he going somewhere today?” 

“That’s no concern of yours. Now do as you’re told.” He turned on his heel and left the room.

Rin sighed, she hadn’t seen Sesshomaru much since their awkward goodbye at his house. (Is he avoiding me? I guess he really does regret that kiss). She put her head in her hands. After a moment she took a deep breath and clicked to the calendar. She made a few calls and canceled his meetings as she was told. Several of the clients were angry and she apologized profusely, they wanted answers, but she didn’t have a good one to give them. “I wonder what he’s doing today.” 

“What who is doing?” A low voice made her jump.

“Mr. Sesshomaru! Umm…nothing, n-no one.” She stood up from her desk and bowed. “I cleared your afternoon as Mr. Jaken instructed.”

He put his hands in his pockets. “Good. Thank you, Miss Rin. I have a very important business lunch that I cannot miss and I’m not sure how long it will last. I will be back late.” He paused. “But if you’re alright with waiting for me…I’ll drive you home this evening.”

“Oh no Sir, you don’t need to do that. You’ve done enough for me already!” 

He shook his head and smirked. “You really don’t know how to let go of that control and let other’s take care of you do you?” 

She blushed, “well…Sir…it’s like I said the other night. My parents have been gone for so many years and I’m an only child, so I’ve just learned to make my own way. Pull myself up by my bootstraps so they say. I’m tough.” She held out her arm, making her muscle show. 

He laughed, “oh yes, I’ve seen your toughness be struck down by two glasses of wine.” 

Her face felt so hot and she looked away. “You’re teasing me, aren’t you Sir?” 

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned her head back to face him. “Yes, Miss Rin. I’m only teasing.” He quickly removed his hand from her shoulder and shoved it back in his pocket. He cleared his throat. “Don’t think on it too hard.” 

“Yes Sir.” A small smile came back to her lips. 

“Yes, well, I better be off. I have several reports to go through before this afternoon’s meeting. Please give Jaken the time and place of today’s lunch. He needs to be there as well.” He walked to the door then hesitated a moment. “I’ll see you this evening Miss Rin.” 

The hours ticked by slowly as Rin anxiously awaited Mr. Sesshomaru’s return. She couldn’t control her racing heart, thinking about another evening of alone time she would get with him, even if it was only for a twenty-minute car ride to her apartment. At 5:00 there was a knock on her door and her heart leapt. She bolted from her chair and grabbed the knob. “Mr. Sess…oh…hi Hina. What brings you here?” 

Hina laughed, “what’s with that look Rin? Were you expecting someone else?” She cocked an eyebrow at her. 

Rin bit her lip. “I thought Mr. Sesshomaru was back from his meeting.”

“Oh, that’s why I’m here. He called and told me to get a car for you. He said his lunch meeting has now turned to drinks and he won’t be coming back to the office.” 

Rin’s stomach dropped as her hope for another night alone with Sesshomaru vanished before her eyes. “Alright. That’s nice of him…to think of me…”

“Hey. You wanna go by the café? Grab some tea before you head home?” Hina asked.

Rin brightened. “Sure, that would be nice.”

Hina smiled, “get your stuff and meet me downstairs. I’ll let the driver know where we’re going.” As soon as Hina was gone, Rin felt a tear prick her eye. She angrily brushed it away. “Stop it Rin. Besides…it’s not like he’s out with a woman, he’s at a business meeting. And even if he were, it’s none of my business. He’s not my boyfriend. He’s my boss.” She nodded her head then grabbed her purse and headed toward the elevator to meet Hina in the lobby.

Rin dragged herself into her apartment well after midnight. She leaned against the door. “That is the last time I let Hina take me to a café. Her quick tea with Hina escalated into a night out at the bar. She willingly went along with Hina. Part of her knew it had to do with Sesshomaru. She hoped a few drinks would make her forget the disappointment she felt, but a few glasses of wine quickly devolved into shots. Hina had the power to get whatever she wanted from men. Even though she made sure to use those powers for good, that didn’t stop her from accepting drink after drink from several handsome gentleman who approached them at the bar. 

“I’m so glad tomorrow is Saturday. I can’t imagine having to get up for work tomorrow.” Just then she felt that all too familiar feeling one gets after mixing too many drinks. She quickly ran for the toilet. After several minutes she emerged from the bathroom, shaky and sweaty. She noticed her phone on the floor. “Oh, I must have dropped it in my panic.” She leaned down to pick it up and saw that the notification light was blinking blue. “Must be a message from Hina making sure I got home ok.” She swiped her screen and opened the phone up to her messages. But it wasn’t Hina, it was a number she didn’t recognize. The message read: “Miss Rin, I am so sorry to ask this of you, as tomorrow is the weekend, however, I really need you to come into the office tomorrow so we can discuss our trip to Kyoto. -Sesshomaru” 

Her eyes widened as she read the message again and her stomach did a summersault. “A whole Saturday alone with Sesshomaru?” She quickly responded. “It’s not a problem. I don’t have plans for tomorrow. The trip is important. What time would you need me in the office?” She hit send and waited with bated breath for a response. Then she saw those three dots flashing. 1…2…3…1…2…3. “Geez is he typing a novel?” Suddenly the dots stopped, and her heart sank. “Guess he changed his mind.” After a minute or two of waiting, with no response she threw the phone on the bed and changed out of her clothes. 

As she lay in bed, she stared at the ceiling, then a buzzing sound startled her. She picked up her phone and saw that same number on the screen. She quickly answered. “Hello?” Loud background noise permeated her ear drums and she held the phone away from her face. “Hello? Mr. Sesshomaru?” 

“Who is this? Sesshomaru is busy at the moment!” A woman’s voice came through from the other end. Rin could hear Sesshomaru in the background. “Give that back. Who are you calling?” She heard the woman’s whiny voice gain, “Oh come on baby, I’m just having a bit of fun.” 

“Ayumi, that is enough. Give it back now!” Rin could hear shuffling noises as the phone exchanged hands. Then she heard his low sweet as honey voice come on the line. “Hello?”  
“M-Mr. Sesshomaru?”

“What? I’m sorry I can’t hear you.” Then the line went dead. Rin sat in stunned silence. Her worse fears confirmed. He had been out with a woman. Tears welled in her eyes at her foolishness. She thought back on all of his actions. She realized in that moment that she read into them. He was only ever just being kind. He wasn’t interested in her. How could he be? He’s a rich and successful businessman and she’s a poor, silly little girl, with no experience in the real world. She berated her stupidity and cried herself to sleep.

When she woke the next morning, her eyes and throat burned. She must have cried for hours. She blamed the alcohol for the extra emotion she felt. Her head pounded as she sat up. “Owww…ugh…I feel awful.” Then a blue flashing light caught her attention. She picked up her phone and noticed five missed calls all from Sesshomaru’s number. There was one voicemail and she listened, holding her breath. “Miss Rin, I realize I did not answer your text last night. I apologize. I will be in the office from 9:00am until about 3 today. You may come in at any point during that time and we can discuss our plans for Kyoto.” She looked at the clock and gasped. It was already noon! She quickly got out of bed and showered. (What should I wear?) She thought as she dried her hair. “Maybe I should text him back, just to let him know I’m on my way.” Her hands shook as she picked up the phone. The scene from last night played in her head, she heard that other woman’s shrill voice in her mind but quickly pushed it away.

She texted, “Mr. Sesshomaru, I’m sorry I’m responding so late. I did not feel well and slept in. I will be at the office soon, but I wanted to know…what is appropriate to wear to the office on a Saturday?” She hit send. A response came almost immediately. “Wear whatever you like. I hope you are feeling better.” She didn’t text back. Instead she quickly threw on some jeans and a violet t-shirt with flowers on the pocket. She pulled on her sandals then sprinted out the door to the nearest bus stop. It was almost 2:00pm by time she made it to the office. She scanned her key card in the elevator and rode up to the 26th floor. Her heart pounded in her ears. (How am I going to face him? Does he even remember that woman taking his phone last night? I should just stick to business. It’s none of my concern.) “Yes Rin, good plan. It’s just business. Mr. Sesshomaru is your boss.” She said to her reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator. The door dinged as it reached the 26th floor and she walked down the hall to Sesshomaru’s office. She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

“Come in.” His voice sounded different. Was he upset with her because she was so late? She slowly opened the door and peered inside. “Mr. Sesshomaru? It’s me…Rin.”

“Yes, Miss Rin. Please have a seat." He didn’t look up at her as she entered the room. He was shuffling through papers on his desk. “We need to discuss our agenda for the trip.” 

“Yes Sir.” She took a seat on the couch across from his desk. Sesshomaru was wearing his hair pulled back again instead of his usual braid. He wore a simple black crew neck t-shirt and dark jeans. He made even the plainest of clothes look immaculate. Rin averted her eyes. (Remember he’s off limits Rin. He already has a woman.) “Miss Rin?” His voice broke her thoughts and she looked up at him. “Are you alright? You’ve been quiet.” He got up from his desk and walked over to her.

She was startled as he placed his hand on her forehead. “Do you still not feel well? You do feel a little feverish.” She jerked her head away from his hand. “No, Sir. I’m fine. It’s just warm outside and I kinda ran, so I wouldn’t miss the bus.” 

He pulled his hand away. “How thoughtless of me. I should have sent a car to fetch you.”

“It’s ok. Really.” She faked a smile. He shoved his hand into his pocket. “If you say so.” He shrugged. “So, about Kyoto. We’ll be leaving Monday. Are you prepared?” Her anxiety skyrocketed. How could she be so carless? She should have been packing for her trip, not going out with Hina. She stammered, "umm…not quite. I still have a bit of packing to do.” 

“Well don’t pack too heavy. Anything you may require in Kyoto we can buy when we get there. Just bring the essentials.” 

“Buy?” (Sure, I guess when you’re as rich as he is, you don’t have to even worry about packing. You just purchase whatever you need at your destination. Hell, he probably doesn’t even bring the things he buys back with him.) Her brow furrowed. 

“Yes, so don’t worry too much about the packing. Alright Miss Rin? I’ll take care of everything.” He walked back over to his desk and sat down. “While we’re away, Jaken will be in charge, god help the company.” He shook his head and chuckled. Rin wanted to smile but she still felt that sting of jealousy left over from last night. “Is it going to be hard for you to be away for a month Sir?” He looked up, shaken by her question. “Hard? From a business stand-point no. We can use teleconference for meetings and I’ll probably be on the phone a lot, but it’s nothing I haven’t done before.”

Against Rin’s better judgement she decided to probe a little further. “Won’t you miss…a…”

“A-Un?” He finished her sentence, even though that is not what she was going to say. “Sure, I’ll miss the drool monster but Kagura will take good care of him while I’m away. He’s her dog too.” He smirked, “it’s cute that you’re worried about him.” 

“I…” She couldn’t bring herself to ask the question that she so desperately needed the answer to. Instead she changed the subject. “Sir? Will we be going straight into meetings on Monday?” 

“No, we’ll have Monday to rest. The negotiations will start on Tuesday. I will be answering emails most of the day, but you are free to take the day off. Go around and tour Kyoto if you like.” He smiled at her. “Think of it as a mini-vacation. I just realized. I never asked if you had ever been to Kyoto.” 

Rin shook her head. “No sir. I’ve never left Tokyo, but I hear it’s nice.” 

“It’s a lovely city. Full of history as well as modern conveniences. I enjoy traveling there. Which is one reason why I would like to acquire a business there, among other reasons of course.” Sesshomaru looked down at his watch. “Oh, it’s almost 3:00. Excuse me Miss Rin. I need to finish up here. I have…somewhere I need to be…” As his thought trailed off, Rin felt her stomach knot. Was he going to meet that woman? Was he going to give her a proper goodbye? One a boyfriend and girlfriend would have? She felt her face get hot as the thoughts fought a war in her mind and she clenched her fists. Sesshomaru noticed her body language change. “Miss Rin, are you sure you’re alright? I think you should go home and rest.” 

She faked a smile again. “Yes Sir. I believe you’re right. I am a bit tired still.” 

“Well I appreciate you coming all this way to talk with me. I hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend. You may go.” Rin slowly stood up from the couch and made her way to the door. “Miss Rin, I almost forgot.” Her hand hovered over the doorknob, but she did not turn around. “I will pick you up Monday morning and we will ride to the train station together. Please be ready by 8:00am. I’ll see you then.” 

“Sounds like a plan. Thanks Mr. Sesshomaru.” She said as she opened the door.

Sesshomaru watched Rin leave his office. Something felt off. Maybe it was because she didn’t feel well, but she was acting strangely. He didn’t know what it could be, but it was nagging at him. (Maybe she’s just nervous about the trip. I know I am. A whole month, just me and her.) His mind wandered to the possibilities, but were quickly interrupted as his phone rang. He picked it up. “Yes? Alright…mhm…on my way.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So, my big brother has finally fallen for someone.” A snarky, over-confident twenty-five-year-old mocked Sesshomaru. “And I thought you would never get over Kagura. This girl must be something.” 

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. “I did not ask you here to talk about her.” He growled low in his chest as he took a sip of his tea. 

“No, seriously, I’m happy for you. I want you to have what Kagome and I do.”

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, “what a mortgage and crib midgets?” 

“Always so quick with the jokes.” Inuyasha retorted and leaned back in his chair. “So why did you ask me here? It’s been what a year and half since we last spoke to each other? I have to admit, I was rather surprised to get your phone call.” 

“I called you here because I want you to join the company.”

Inuyasha sighed, “not this again. Sesshomaru, we’ve been over this. I have no desire to work for father’s company.”

“You know he wanted us to run it together. With this deal in Kyoto…well…if it goes as planned, I will be moving there, and I want you to take over operations in Tokyo as my Vice President.”

“The answer is no, Sesshomaru. Just as it was the last time you asked. I’m happy doing what I do.”

“Being a low rent cop in a nothing county is not what father intended for you. Aren’t you tired of being in debt? Don’t you want Kagome and your children to have a nice life?” 

Inuyasha pounded his fist on the table. “Who said they don’t have a nice life? Just because I’m not a billionaire, big brother, doesn’t mean I’m doing wrong by my family!” He stood up from the table. 

“Inuyasha, please see reason. This is what father wanted…”

“I don’t give a damn what father wanted. I never knew him. He was never a father to me!” Patrons in the café began to stare at the heated conversation that was transpiring between the two brothers. 

Sesshomaru sighed. “Inuyasha sit down. Please I’m just asking you to consider it. I don’t even know yet if I’ll get the deal in Kyoto, but if I do, I just wanted you to know my intentions. Talk it over with Kagome. See what she thinks. She may like living in the city. She did before she met you. Maybe she wants to move back. Have you ever considered that?” 

“Of course I have. The only thing I care about is her happiness.” Inuyasha exhaled heavily through his nose. “Alright…fine….” he waved his hand, “I’ll consider it. But that’s all I’ll do until you let me know if there is even a deal in place. We’ll talk more after that.” 

“That’s all I ask. Thank you for meeting me…brother.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Have a good trip. Bring me a t-shirt or something will ya?” Inuyasha smirked at Sesshomaru. 

He sighed, “you’re such a child.” A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. “Tell Kagome and the children hi for me ok? I need to go and get ready for my trip.” 

“Will do. See you in a month. Travel safely.”

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left the café, one heading back to a loving family and the other to an empty house, hopeful that the future would soon fill a new one. 

Rin’s alarm blared Monday morning. She rolled over and hit snooze. “Ugh it should be against the law to have to wake up at 6:00am.” She rolled back over and threw her arm over her face. Suddenly she realized what day it was and bolted upright. “Kyoto!” She would be leaving for Kyoto with Sesshomaru today. She leapt out of bed and happily showered and got dressed. She decided to wear a comfortable t-shirt and yoga pants to ride on the train. Surely Sesshomaru wouldn’t expect her to wear work attire on the train. He said there wouldn’t be any meetings today and she could have this day off. She double checked her suitcase. “Chargers, phone, tablet, underwear, a few skirts and blouses…if Sesshomaru is offering to buy me things in Kyoto, I might as well let him. He has the money for it.” She continued naming off the items in her suitcase. “Pajamas, toiletries, some loungey outfits, jeans, t-shirts. Yep all set. The only thing left is…oh! I need to go ahead and pay my rent for the next month.” She quickly pulled out her checkbook. But before writing the amount she pulled up her bank account app on her phone.

Her body froze as ice filled her veins. “Shit.” Her account didn’t have enough in it to cover next month’s rent. She slumped to the floor. “What am I going to do? I could…No! no I can’t do that. Ask my boss for a loan? How humiliating.” She put her face in her hands. Her phone buzzed with a message from Sesshomaru. “Almost to your apartment building. Which number is it?” She quickly texted back, “4”. He responded, “Good, see you soon. I will help you get your things to the car.” She answered, “thank you.”

She was still sick with worry about her rent when Sesshomaru knocked on the door. She opened it and to her surprise, he was wearing one of his gorgeously tailored suits. Her mouth fell open. “I-I’m sorry. Should I change? I didn’t think we had meetings today.” Sesshomaru looked down at his clothes. “Oh, no need Miss Rin. You have the day off as promised. I have some work I need to do and to be honest, I’m just used to traveling in a suit…” He noticed the worried expression on her face and his brow knitted in concern. “Everything alright? Are you nervous?” He took a step toward her and she instinctively took a step back.

“N-no I’m not nervous.”

“Something is the matter. You can tell me Miss Rin.” 

“I…it’s just.” She clamped her mouth shut. “Nevermind. I’ll figure it out on my own.” She looked away but gasped as Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders. “Miss Rin, look at me.” She slowly turned her head. “Let me help.” 

A tear formed in her eye and she blinked sending it traveling down her cheek. “C’mon, it can’t be as bad as all that.” He held her gaze. “Take a breath and tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I…can’t pay my rent.” She whispered with embarrassment. 

He chuckled and wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb. “Is that all?” 

She slapped his hand away and he recoiled. “Is that all?” she exclaimed. “I just told you, that I can’t pay my rent and you act as if I said something as trivial as I have a lightbulb out in my kitchen. It’s a big deal Mr. Sesshomaru. I need to pay my rent a month early since I will be in Kyoto and I don’t have enough in my account to cover it.” She began to shake with anger at his privilege. (How can he understand what it’s like to have so little? He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Money doesn’t mean anything to him.) 

He crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame. Calmly he said, “I suppose your new pay rate has not hit your checking account yet. Well consider this a bonus. I will pay your rent this month.” 

“No! I couldn’t ask you to do that for me!” 

He shook his head. “Again, you are not asking it of me, I am offering. Besides, I’m the one who needs you…” He stiffened then cleared his throat, “I mean…I need you in Kyoto. Where is the office?”

“It’s downstairs. That first building that you pass before coming upstairs.” 

“Right, well come on. Let’s get your things in the car and I will take care of it on our way out.”

“Mr. Sess…”

“Miss Rin, do not fight me on this. I know you’re proud, but please, allow me to help.” She didn’t say another word and instead just nodded her head. “Good girl.” He smiled and swept the remaining tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. Rin’s heart leapt in her chest, that familiar warmth came back, but then she remembered the woman on the phone and moved her head and took a step back. “Thank you, Mr. Sesshomaru. I’ll go get my things.” With that she left to grab her bags from her room.

Sesshomaru stood there puzzling her odd behavior. (Is she really so embarrassed to accept my help? She is still acting strange. I hope she’s back to her normal self once we arrive in Kyoto. I hate seeing her like this. Rin, I only want to see you smile.) 

They boarded the train early and found their seats. “Aisle or window?” Sesshomaru asked. “Could I please have the window?” Rin answered. “Of course you can. Here let me put that away for you.” He reached for her carryon bag to store it overhead. “Oh, just a moment, Mr. Sesshomaru, I need to grab my book.” They leaned down at the same time and bumped heads. Sesshomaru shot up and rubbed his forehead. “Mr. Sesshomaru I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were going to bend down when I did!” 

He chuckled and she felt her knees go weak. “It’s fine Miss Rin, no harm done. Here.” He pulled her book from her bag and handed it to her before storing it above their seat. She took the book from him, her cheeks pink, and averted her gaze then took her seat and looked out of the window. Sesshomaru settled in beside her. “So, what are you reading?” He nudged her arm and she felt a shock in her chest. (Calm down Rin. He has a girlfriend. He’s off limits.) She repeated those words like a mantra. She took a breath and looked up. His amber eyes shown in the morning sun and she said even more loudly in her mind (He has a girlfriend! He’s off limits!) “Uh…It’s Pride and Prejudice.” 

“Jane Austen.” He commented.

Rin grinned. “Yes, it was one of my mother’s favorites. I read it every year on the anniversary of her death.” She traced the title on the cover with her finger. 

Sesshomaru frowned. “I’m sorry Miss Rin, I didn’t know…”

“No, no it’s alright. Enough time has passed. It actually makes me happy.” She looked down at her book, the pages dogeared from years of reading. “It makes me feel like a part of her is still here with me, you know.” 

Sesshomaru smiled, “I understand.” 

“You do?” She cocked her head.

He pulled a golden pocket watch from his pocket. Engraved on the front was a katana. “This was my father’s. He and I didn’t always see eye to eye on everything, but I still feel like he’s with me when I have it.” 

“That’s beautiful Mr. Sesshomaru.” Rin’s eyes sparkled and Sesshomaru’s breath caught in his throat. She quickly looked away but continued to speak. “I guess in some ways…you and I are similar. We’ve lost people we care about, but still, we live on, we work hard, and we keep their memories alive.” She smiled down at her book.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on top of hers and she gasped. “Mr. Sesshomaru?” He didn’t answer, instead he enveloped her hand in his. (What is he doing? Why is he holding my hand? Maybe I should just say what I’m thinking.) Rin blurted out before thinking her next words through. She pulled her hand away. “Mr. Sesshomaru, I don’t think your girlfriend would like you holding my hand.” 

He gave her a puzzled look. “Girlfriend? What girlfriend?” 

Her face turned beat red. “Please don’t tease me Mr. Sesshomaru. I heard you on the phone the other night. You accidentally dialed my number and I heard a woman’s voice on the other end. I think you called her Ayumi?” She paused. 

“Ayumi?” Sesshomaru searched his memories, then a hazy night of drinking clicked into place. He laughed out loud which startled Rin. Her head snapped up. “What? Why are you laughing?” 

“Miss Rin, Ayumi is not, and I repeat N.O.T my girlfriend. She’s a waitress at the pub my friends and I frequent and she’s a huge pain in the ass. She flirts, thinking it will earn her larger tips.” He turned to Rin and stared into her innocent eyes. “I’m so sorry for the misunderstanding.”

“So…the person you were going to see Saturday after work…the thing you needed to do…it wasn’t her?”

Sesshomaru blushed. “No, and I wouldn’t have worded that sentence that way.” Rin’s hand flew to her mouth. “Oh!” She let out a giggle that warmed Sesshomaru’s heart. (So this is why she’s been acting so strangely. Was she jealous? That’s so cute. Rin what am I going to do with you?)

The train shuddered as it started to pull away from the station. Rin’s heart thumped. It was really happening. She was really traveling to a new town, with her sinfully handsome boss, and he didn’t have a girlfriend! A wide grin spread across her face as she opened her book and started reading. 

Only half an hour passed, and Rin could feel herself beginning to nod off. She didn’t sleep well the night before. It wouldn’t hurt for her to take a nap. She looked over at Sesshomaru. He was typing on his laptop, answering emails. She bookmarked her page and slipped her book under her seat then leaned against the window and closed her eyes. 

As Sesshomaru typed up email after infuriating email he felt something bump his shoulder. He looked down and noticed that Rin had fallen asleep. He silently watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she laid peacefully against him. Careful not to wake her he closed his laptop and rested his head on top of hers. He breathed in the scent of her hair, soft on his cheek, and closed his eyes.

Rin jumped as an announcement blared over the speakers that they would be arriving in Kyoto in just ten minutes. She looked up into Sesshomaru’s serene face. He had fallen asleep too. She lifted a hand to her cheek and still felt warmth. (Was I sleeping on his shoulder this whole time?) Her heart thumped, (and he let me sleep there?) Sesshomaru’s eyes fluttered open as the train began to de-accelerate as it approached the station. He straightened his suit jacket. “Mm… how long was I out?” 

“Maybe an hour?” Rin answered.

“Guess I needed the power nap. Seems like you did too.” He made a gesture to his chin. 

“Huh?” Rin reached up and felt a small trickle of drool. “Oh my god!” She quickly wiped it away. He laughed, “it’s ok. Don’t worry about it.” He looked out the window as the station came into view. “Looks like this is our stop. Ready Miss Rin?” He offered his hand and she gladly took it in hers as he helped her from her seat. 

Kyoto truly was a beautiful city. Sesshomaru and Rin rode in a taxi on the way to the hotel. She took in the sights, completely unaware of the look Sesshomaru was giving her. (She’s like a breath of fresh air. Everything is so new to her.) She looked over at him and smiled, then looked back out of the window. (She’s so beautiful.) He sighed and rested his cheek on his fist. 

They pulled up to the hotel and Sesshomaru helped Rin with her bags. “Please let me.” She could see his strong arms flex in his suit and a tingle ran through her body. The bell hop greeted them and took their bags the rest of the way and loaded them up on a trolley and rolled them inside. Rin followed Sesshomaru to the reception desk. “Sesshomaru with InuTaisho Industries.” The lady looked at her screen. “Ah yes, rooms 4 and 6 on the 7th floor. The elevators are to the left.” She motioned. “Thank you.” He took the key cards from her and handed one to Rin. 

“Shall we?” He touched Rin’s lower back and led her forward. The tingle came back and spread from her core. It made her shiver. “Are you cold?” He looked down at her.

“No, Sir, I’m fine.” 

He drew his gaze away and looked ahead. “This way.” He pushed the up button and the elevator doors opened. They rode in silence on the way to the 7th floor. When the doors opened, Sesshomaru stepped out first, Rin following behind. “This one is yours. He pointed to number 4. I thought it would be easier for you to remember since it is also your apartment number.” He winked.

She grinned, “you’re teasing me again. Aren’t you Sir?” 

“Yes, yes I am. Well this is me” he pointed to 6. (This is dangerous. The rooms are right next to each other.) Rin bit her lip. Sesshomaru interrupted her thoughts. “Settle in. Enjoy your day off. I have a little more work I need to do, but we can meet for dinner later, if you’d like.” He turned to her. She looked up into his golden eyes. “Yes, Sir. That would be nice.” 

“Right, I will text you later then.” He gave her a small wave and opened the door to his room.

She followed suit and entered hers as well. To her right she immediately noticed a door. (The rooms adjoin!? Oh no this is even more dangerous! Did he do this on purpose? Surely not.) She placed her hand on the door and her heart pounded knowing he was just on the other side and that he would be this close to her all month long. She removed her hand and stepped away. “I need to get a hold of myself.” Her bags had already been delivered to her room and she distracted herself by unpacking.

On the other side of the door Sesshomaru leaned against it. “Why did I think it was a good idea to get adjoining rooms? I did this, I asked for this. So why does my heart feel so heavy?” He walked away from the door and sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed his head in his hands. “I am her boss. Her superior. She has already been taken advantage of by one asshole in power. What makes me any different?” He sighed and walked to the window, looking out over the city. He crossed his arms. “If this deal goes well, I’ll be here, and she’ll be there. I can’t very well ask her to move here with me. Nothing good can come from these feelings. She’s young and full of life, where I…I’m pushing 30 and my heart is cold and cynical. Yet…She is like the sun itself and I crave her warmth.” His phone buzzed breaking his rantings. “This is Sesshomaru. Yes…I will be down in five minutes Mr. Fujiwara.”


	6. Chapter 6

As the weeks passed, Rin settled in comfortably to her new position as Sesshomaru’s assistant. She even impressed Mr. Fujiwara. Sesshomaru often praised her for her good work. He seemed to always be in a good mood. She thought that the negotiations must be going well. He would treat her to dinners, take her shopping, and they were often seen going on quiet walks through the city. One night after another lavish dinner, Sesshomaru and Rin were walking in the park.

Sesshomaru stopped abruptly and Rin nearly bumped into him. “Mr. Sesshomaru?” 

“Have a seat Rin, I need to tell you something.” He motioned to a nearby bench. She obeyed and took a seat and he sat down beside her. She nervously inhaled and he felt her tense next to him. He smiled, “relax Miss Rin, this is good news.” She exhaled as the knot in her chest uncoiled. He continued, “as you probably have guessed from the past few weeks, negotiations are going very well.” 

She nodded, “yes I thought so. You seem so happy.” 

“Yes, well things are about to get better.” He smiled and took her hand. It felt so natural in his. “Miss Rin, the negotiations were a success. We have acquired Fujiwara Incorporated.” He squeezed her hand tighter.

“Mr. Sesshomaru I’m so happy for you!” Without a thought she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. His eyes widened as he gasped. “Miss Rin…” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking…I” She tried to pull back, but he embraced her. Her whole body tingled as he tightened his arms around her. “Mr. Sesshomaru?” His eyes popped open and released her and pulled away. He cleared his throat and turned his gaze from her, hiding pink cheeks. 

She broke the silence by asking, “so what does this mean? For…the company I mean?” 

His brow furrowed, “well that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” He looked back at her and his eyes were suddenly tinged with sadness. 

“What is it Mr. Sesshomaur? What’s wrong?” 

“Rin…” She gasped as he said her name. “With the success of this acquisition, I will be moving to Kyoto.” Her body noticeably crumpled. He couldn’t bare to see her like this. He continued to speak, “I was hoping you would come with me. To work in the Kyoto office, I mean.” 

“But Sir? Who will run the company in Tokyo?” 

“It’s my hope that my brother will run the Tokyo office.”

“Your brother? Your half-brother? I thought you all were estranged.” 

Sesshomaru shifted, “yes, we have been. He never wanted to run the company with me even though it was our father’s dying wish that his sons take over his legacy. That’s who I had to meet with on that Saturday. The day you thought I was meeting a woman.” He teased her to lighten the mood.

She blushed. “Don’t bring that up, please. I feel silly.” 

He brushed a finger across her cheek. “You’re so cute when you blush.” This made her face turn a darker shade of crimson and she lowered her eyes. He pulled his hand back. “I’m sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable Miss Rin?” 

She shook her head, “no…Sesshomaru.” She held her breath as she waited for his response. “Rin.” His voice reverberated through her chest. He cautiously reached his hand toward her and cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. He pulled her face toward his, and his soft lips grazed hers. “Is this alright?” He whispered. She nodded her head and he leaned in, connecting his lips with hers. 

Rin inhaled his scent and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru’s neck. Her body felt as if it had been lit on fire, warmth spread to her extremities as she welcomed Sesshomaru’s sweet tongue. 

Sesshomaru explored the ambrosia that was Rin’s mouth as he cupped the back of her head, pulling her in closer and deepening their kiss. He could feel her press her body against his and electricity shot through his veins. He had yearned for this moment for weeks. He pulled away to take a breath and gazed deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. “Miss Rin, will you continue to assist me in Kyoto?”

Rin stared back into Sesshomaru’s searching eyes. (Move to Kyoto? What about my life in Tokyo? Granted what do I really have to lose? A tiny apartment in a bad neighborhood with horrible neighbors? With Sesshomaru, there would be stability and a job and…I would be with the man who’s completely stolen my heart.) She smiled up at him sweetly, “yes Sesshomaru, I’ll continue being your assistant…in Kyoto.” 

Sesshomaru grinned widely at her response and leaned in and kissed her again. This amazing woman had thawed his cold heart. He pulled away again and took her hands in his. “I’m very happy to hear that Miss Rin. Come, it’s getting late, we better be heading back.” He took her hand and helped her up from the bench. 

He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked back to the hotel. He couldn’t believe that he had finally kissed her. It was better than he had imagined it to be. He thought on the way her body reacted to his, the feel of her warm embrace. He smiled down at her pensive face, “what are you thinking?” He cocked his eyebrow. 

She looked up and smiled sweetly, “just how happy I am in this moment.” He squeezed her tighter and she giggled. “What?” he asked. “I’m also thinking about how angry Mr. Jaken will be. He told me you were off limits.” Her laughter rang out in the night air. 

Sesshomaru chuckled, a low laugh in his chest that made Rin weak. “Yes, I imagine he will be furious. He’s always been very loyal.”

“I’d say. It’s scary at times.” Rin continued laughing. 

Sesshomaru stopped abruptly and released his hand from her waist. “Rin…” Rin stopped mid-step and turned. “Yes?” 

“Are you certain this is alright?”

“What do you mean?” She felt the knot begin to twist in her chest again. 

He sighed, “does it bother you that I’m your boss? Because if this feels inappropriate to you at all, we can stop. I do not want you to think that I'm taking advantage of the situation. You've already been...” he trailed off as he thought about the scene he stumbled across on her first day working at his company and clenched his jaw. 

Rin’s stomach dropped. (He’s regretting kissing me again?) She shook her head then started to speak. “Mr. Sesshomaru…”

“Please Rin, you may just call me Sesshomaru. You don’t have to worry about being formal when it’s just us.” 

Her heart thumped as she stared up into his golden eyes. “Sesshomaru…I’ve imagined this moment…”

“You have?” 

She giggled nervously, “yes, but I thought it was just an innocent crush. However, over these past weeks, I’ve gotten to know you…and…as hard as it is for me to admit it…I…” she bit her lip and rubbed her arm.

Sesshomaru understood. He felt exactly the same way, his own anxiety leaving his chest. He leaned down and kissed her again, not allowing her to finish her thought. They didn’t need words. They were on the same page. He inhaled her scent deeply as he pulled away. “Good.” He took her hand and laced her fingers with his. Rin's small body was filled with a warmth she had never felt in her life and her heart nearly bubbled over with the joy she experienced in that moment. She couldn't believe that Sesshomaru shared her feelings. Neither of them wanting to ruin the moment, they walked hand in hand in a comfortable silence back to the hotel. 

When they made it back to their rooms, Sesshomaru and Rin stood in front of their doors. Rin broke the tension they were both feeling. “Do…do you want to come…inside?”

The tips of Sesshomaru’s ears turned red and he laughed nervously, “Rin, you shouldn’t say such things.” 

She looked up at him, her brow furrowed in confusion, then, her hand flew to her mouth as she realized the implication of her words. “Oh my god, I did it again!” They relaxed as they laughed at her innocent feux pa. He took her hands in his, brushing the back of her palms with his thumbs. “Miss Rin, we don’t need to rush. Let’s take this slow. Is that alright?”

She nodded, her pulse slowing. “Yes, that would be ok with me.” He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. “Sweet dreams, my dear.” He squeezed her hand as he turned the handle of his door. She smiled. “You too. Sleep well…Sir. Goodnight.” She turned and went inside. As Sesshomaru and Rin entered their rooms, they both leaned against their adjoining doors, neither aware of the other's presence, even though they both let out a blissful sigh in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

Rin laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. She touched her lips and could still feel Sesshomaru’s kiss on them. A jolt came from her core as she thought back to the night they just shared. She closed her eyes and trailed her fingers down her stomach then brushed against her lower lips. She imagined Sesshomaru’s strong fingers inside her. She was already so wet just thinking about him just on the other side of the wall. She slowly circled her sensitive nub and took a sharp breath. “Sesshomaru…” She rasped his name as she stimulated herself, bringing herself to the edge. Her toes curled as she circled faster, imagining his full weight on top of her as he thrust inside, his lips hard and rough on her neck. 

She could hear his low voice clearly in her mind. “Rin…you’re all I think about. I’ve wanted this for so long. You feel so good!” 

“Sesshomaru…please don’t stop!” The pressure that had been building released as she brought herself to orgasm. Her chest heaved as she came down from her high. She quickly rolled over and grabbed her pillow. “Oh my god. Did I just do that?” Her face flushed. She threw the covers off and got out of bed to go to the bathroom to clean herself up.

On the other side of the wall, Sesshomaru was having a similar experience. He tossed and turned in bed, thoughts of Rin in the other room, tugging at his mind. He could still feel her soft breasts as they pressed against his chest when he pulled her into a deep kiss. He began to swell at the thought of touching her and slowly began stroking himself. “Rin…” he gasped as he stroked faster. He imagined her warm mouth wrapped around the head of his stiff cock. “Ngh…” he grunted as he rubbed harder and faster, hearing her sweet voice in his mind. “Mr. Sesshomaru, tell me what to do. I just want to please you.” She stares up at him, her large innocent eyes are pleading, begging him to release. He obliges and with a final stroke cums hard. 

He sighs as he falls back against the pillows, his breath catching as he realizes what this means. “Things won’t ever be the same after tonight. How will I be able to act normally around her at work when all I want to do is possess her? She said she would move to Kyoto and continue to assist me, but what am I taking from her? I only considered my own needs.” 

He rolled over and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He leaned over the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. “I need to speak with her tomorrow. I have to make sure that it is her wish to move to Kyoto and that she’s not doing it just because I asked it of her.” He splashed cold water on his face then turned out the light. 

There was a knock on Rin’s door the next morning. “Miss Rin? Are you ready?” She shot straight out of bed at Sesshomaru’s voice on the other side of her door. “Oh no! I didn’t set my alarm!” She jumped out of bed and wrapped a robe around her. She slowly opened the door and peeked out at Sesshomaru. 

“Mr. Sesshomaru! I’m so sorry I’m late. I forgot to set my alarm! That was so foolish of me. I guess I got…distracted.” She smiled innocently up at him. 

He shifted and rubbed his neck nervously. “Yes…I was a bit as well.”

“You were?” She opened the door a bit wider and took a step toward him. “Would you like to come in?” 

He took a step back, “Umm…I shouldn’t. I have a meeting I need to get to. I just wanted to make sure you were awake. Just get ready as quickly as you can and meet me at the office. I’ll send a car for you.” 

She lowered her gaze and bit her lip. “Oh alright.” 

“Rin…look at me.” He lifted her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Everything is fine, ok? Actually, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about. We’ll speak this evening alright?”

She smiled, “yes alright. I’ll see you at the office Mr. Sesshomaru. I’ll get ready quickly.” 

He gave her a small wave and shoved his hands in his pockets and walked toward the elevator. Rin shut the door and leaned her forehead against it. “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.” Her chest felt tight. She was anxious thinking about what else Sesshomaru needed to speak with her about. 

When she arrived at the office, Sesshomaru and Mr. Fujiwara were in the conference room having a meeting. She walked past the room to the office she and Sesshomaru shared and placed her purse on her desk. She turned on her computer and began to sort through emails and checked Sesshomaru’s calendar. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn’t notice Sesshomaru leaning against the doorframe. 

“Miss Rin.” His sudden appearance made her jump. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He stepped inside. 

“You didn’t. I was just…”

“Distracted?” He raised his eyebrow and smirked.

She giggled, “yeah…I guess so.” 

He touched her shoulder and he felt her tense at his touch. “Relax, Miss Rin.”

She turned her head to look up at him. “I’m sorry. I’m just not sure how to act at work.”

He let out a breath he had been holding and took her hand, helping her up from her chair. He pulled her into a warm embrace, and she buried her face in his chest. “This is new territory for me too.” He rested his head on hers. “We’ll figure it out together, ok?” 

She pulled away from him and looked into his amber eyes, searching for clarity. “Is this wrong? What we’re doing?” 

He leaned down and kissed her. Erasing her fears. “Rin, we aren’t doing anything wrong and if anyone has anything to say against it, they will answer to me.” 

She giggled, “yes Sir.” He caressed her cheek with his thumb. “I love seeing you smile.” His eyes glinted. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her face toward his. His lips grazed hers and she leaned up into the kiss. He parted her lips with his tongue, and it explored her mouth. Rin inhaled and pushed herself into Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the wall and she let out sweet moans as he kissed down her neck. “Sesshomaru…” she gasped. “We can’t…not here…hah!” He took her mouth in his again and she twisted her fingers in his hair. It was as soft as she imagined it would be. (What if we get caught?) Her heart hammered in her chest. 

Sesshomaru put her down and took a step back. He smoothed his braid. “I apologize Miss Rin, we were supposed to be taking this slow.” 

Her breath evened and her senses came back. “Yes, but…what if…” She looked away. “What if I want more?” She looked back and his eyes widened. 

“Miss Rin, don’t tempt me.” 

She blushed. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to. I just wanted to let you know what I’m feeling. It would be ok with me to take this further.” 

He took a step toward her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. “We’ll discuss it. I promise.” He smoothed his shirt and straightened his tie. “For now, we should get back to work.” 

“Yes Sir.” Rin re-adjusted her skirt and walked back over to her desk. She opened the calendar on her computer again. “Mr. Sesshomaru…”

“Yes?” he said looking at the papers on his desk. “You have a meeting at 1:00 with the managers. “Right, thank you for reminding me. What would I do without you?” He said as an aside, but Rin caught it, even though she didn’t let on that she did. She just smiled to her monitor. This was real. She and Sesshomaru were a thing. It wasn’t in her mind. 

Sesshomaru got up from his desk and made his way to the door. He paused before turning the knob. “Miss Rin, I want to take you out tonight…not as my employee…”

Rin’s body tingled and warmed. “Yes Sir. That would be nice. I look forward to it.” She beamed at him and he returned her smile. “Good. I’ll see you later.” He closed the door behind him. 

Rin let out an excited breath. “Oh my god. An official date with Sesshomaru! I can’t believe this!”


	8. Chapter 8

Rin agonized over what she would wear to dinner with Sesshomaru tonight. She tried on every dress she brought, but nothing seemed to fit the occasion. Her heart hammered as she thought back to what he said this afternoon at work. (I want to take you out tonight…not as my employee.) She walked into the bathroom and began to fix her makeup. She decided to heavily line her eyes, trying something different with her look. 

After finishing her face, she walked back into her room and settled on a red halter style dress. She put on lipstick to match. She took a look in the full-length mirror and smiled. “Not bad.” She pulled on her heels and grabbed her clutch. She left her room and knocked on Sesshomaru’s door. Her body trembled in anticipation as she waited for him to open the door. “Mr. Sesshomaru? Are you there?” She heard the door click and her heart halted as he emerged.

He was sinfully gorgeous. He was wearing her favorite navy suit that accentuated his lean body. She wanted nothing more than to rip it off. The thought making pressure build down below. She inhaled to calm her nerves. “Miss Rin.” His low voice brought her out of her fantasy and she looked into his eyes. He took a step toward her and put his palm on her cheek. “You look beautiful. Maybe we should skip dinner.” He smirked. 

“Don’t tempt me.” She repeated his words from earlier. He chuckled. “You’re right, no need to rush.” He leaned down and kissed her. “Mmm” he moaned into her mouth then pulled away and took her hand. “Shall we go?” She nodded her head. 

When they arrived at the restaurant they were led to a private table in the back. He pulled her chair out for her and she sat down. She giggled. “What? What is that reaction about?” 

“I was just thinking, this is like our first dinner together. When I was still just an intern. A lot has changed since then hasn’t it?” She looked up at him coyly.

He cleared his throat. “Indeed. Even though if I’m being honest…I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you.” 

“Sesshomaru…” she gasped. “But the first time you saw me….”

His eyes widened as he realized what she meant. The first time they met was after the ordeal with Kaito. “Rin…I’m sorry. It was not my intention to remind you of that. Forget I said anything.” He waved her off.

Her face softened and she reached across the table and took his hand in hers. “No…it’s alright. I mean it’s not alright, but you saved me that day…and…”

“And?”

She blushed “I may have started to fall for you then.” He smiled and squeezed her hand. “You’re so amazing. I was so afraid you would think I was taking advantage of you…being your boss and all. I was afraid you would feel as if you couldn’t say no to me.” He looked away.

“Is that what’s been bothering you?” She knew he had been a little off since last night, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. “Sesshomaru look at me.” He turned back to face her, eyes glowing in the candlelight. She took both of his hands in hers. “You could never take advantage of me. This is my choice and I choose to be with you. I want you.” A wide grin spread across his face and he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed them. “So, this means that you didn’t feel forced to stay in Kyoto?” 

“Not at all!”

“You don’t feel like you’re giving up your life in Tokyo?”

“Honestly, there isn’t much for me in Tokyo. I don’t have any family left and if you were in Kyoto…well…” she blushed. 

“I think a bottle of wine is in order. To celebrate this new business venture.” 

“Just business?” She asked coyly.

He chuckled, “well, maybe not just business.” He raised his eyebrows. “But you’re limited to one glass.” 

She gasped and kicked him lightly under the table. “Stop teasing me about that!”

His eyes sparkled as he laughed, “I can’t help it. You’re so easy to tease.” 

She felt heat fill her cheeks. “Sesshomaru…”

He released her from her torment and caught the waiter’s attention. He ordered a bottle of Pinot Noir and they ordered their entrees. They smiled happily at each other and talked about the future of the company now that the acquisition was in order. They made plans for the transition from the Tokyo office to the Kyoto one and spoke of other ideas for the future. Rin wanted so badly to move the conversation in a personal manner, but she was terrified to ruin the magic of this night, so she stayed silent and let Sesshomaru lead the conversation.

They finished dinner and Sesshomaru pulled Rin’s chair out for her and offered his hand. “Are you ready to go back to the hotel Miss Rin?” Her heart leapt. She had been thinking about what would happen after dinner all night. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her lower back as he led her from the restaurant. She fidgeted nervously with anticipation in the elevator on the way up to their floor. Sesshomaru looked down at her and took her hand and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for. Don’t be nervous.” He kissed her cheek. 

She felt her heart warm. (What did I do to deserve you?) The door dinged and opened to their floor. “So, my room or yours?” Rin asked. “Where would you feel more comfortable?” Sesshomaru responded. She paused for a moment and thought. “I think yours.” 

“Very well.” He took out his key card and led her inside. “Make yourself comfortable Miss Rin.”

She took off her cardigan and placed it over the chair then pulled off her heels. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge and put her hands in her lap. She began to tremble again. (Why am I so nervous?) She looked up at him and her eyes widened as he pulled off his jacket and undid his tie. He slowly walked toward her then sat next to her on the bed. 

He turned to her and caressed her bottom lip with his thumb then leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Suddenly she pulled back and said “umm I’m sorry. Could I have just a minute?” 

“Of course.” 

“I’ll be right back…I promise.”

“No worries. Take your time.” He leaned back on the bed and put his arm behind his head. (Oh my god, I didn’t think he could look more beautiful!) Rin got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. “He said we don’t have to do anything I’m not ready for, but what if he wants more? What if I disappoint him? Will his feelings change?” Rin took a deep breath and tried to calm her pounding heart. 

She opened the door and emerged from the bathroom. Sesshomaru had his eyes closed, she watched his chest peacefully rise and fall. Her nerves immediately settled, and she climbed into bed next to him. He shifted slightly to allow her into his arms. He leaned into her neck and pulled her close, breathing in her scent. “Mmm” Rin let a soft moan slip from her lips. She turned over and faced him. He swept her raven hair from her face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Reading her cues, he untied the string holding up her halter top with one hand and it slipped, revealing her breasts. 

She gasped, feeling exposed, and pulled away from him. She covered herself. “Was that ok? We can stop.” Sesshomaru said, concern clouding his eyes. Rin didn’t want to stop. She felt an ache that needed to be satisfied. She shook her head. “No, we don’t need to stop. It just took me by surprise.” She kissed him again, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her. Sesshomaru ran his hands up her body and cupped her supple breast in his hand. She hissed at his touch and arched her back, pushing herself into him. 

“Rin…” he breathed into her neck. He kissed her clavicle then trailed down her chest and took her breast in his mouth. He licked at her perfect pink nipple. “Ah!...Sesshomaru…” Rin gasped. She twisted her hands in his silver hair. He took his mouth away and leaned up. Her chest was flushed where he had kissed her. He untied his braid and his long white hair cascaded down his back. Rin ran her fingers through it as he leaned down to kiss her again. She welcomed his tongue inside as they deepened their kiss. The pressure down below intensified as she pushed her hips up into him. She could feel him swell against her. She needed more. She reached down and rubbed her hand over his large manhood over his pants. He grunted and pulled back, taking her hand away. 

He looked her in the eye, “patience Rin. We don’t have to rush.” 

She pouted, “but I want you like crazy right now.” 

He smiled, “so do I…believe me I do, but tonight, just being able to touch you like this is enough.” 

“Are you sure you don’t…need more?” Rin asked uncertainly. He smiled down at her and rubbed his thumb over cheek. “Rin, just having you in my bed is enough. I promise. I never imagined this would be a reality. This is enough. You are enough.” He repeated. 

Rin didn’t think she could smile any wider. “I don’t deserve you Sesshomaru.”

“No Rin, it is I who do not deserve you.” He rolled off of her and took her in his arms again. “Are you tired?” 

“A little, but we don’t have to go to sleep just yet.” She felt so safe as she ran her finger up and down his arm. He kissed the top of her head and repositioned behind her. They lay like that, just listening to each other breathe. Soon their breaths synced, and they fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru woke with a start. (Had it all been a dream?) He looked down in his arms and saw Rin still sleeping peacefully. He ran his fingers through her hair and tucked a strand behind her ear. He leaned down and kissed her forehead then pulled his arm out from under her. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. It was still dark out, the clock on the desk glowed 3:00am. He changed out of his shirt and trousers and pulled on a pair of track pants. He searched in a drawer to find a shirt for Rin to wear. She was still in her dress. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable. 

He walked back over to the bed and gently shook Rin’s shoulder. “Rin? Wake up, Dear.” She stirred, “mmm? Sesshomaru?” 

“Here, put this on.” He handed her one of his t-shirts. “Oh, thank you.” She groggily took the shirt from him and pulled her dress down. He averted his gaze as she changed but he caught a glimpse of her perfect body before she slipped his shirt on. He felt his heart thump. She rolled over and quickly fell back to sleep. He grinned at this lovely girl in his bed and slid in beside her, taking her in his arms once more. He couldn’t help but notice how perfectly they fit together. Rin unconsciously buried her face in his chest and his heart instantly warmed. 

Sun shown through the window as Rin woke the next morning. She rolled over and her head landed in an empty space beside her. “Sesshomaru?” Anxiety gripped at her chest as she realized she was alone in his room. Had she done something wrong? Why hadn’t he stayed? (I knew he was lying when he said we didn’t need to do more. I should have been more assertive. He’s a man, he has needs.) She sat up and pulled the sheets up to her chin. “How can I face him at work today? He still must see me as a silly child.” A small tear formed in the corner of her eye, but she quickly brushed it away.

“Well, there’s no point in moping around here. I need to get ready and go to the office.” As she pulled back the covers and got out of bed, she noticed a note on the nightstand. “Hmm? What’s this?” Her name was written on the front in Sesshomaru’s perfect penmanship. She turned it over and read it, holding her breath as she did. “Rin, good morning. I apologize for not being there when you woke. I imagine you thought the worst of me, and I want to put your mind at ease. I had a very early meeting with Mr. Fujiwara and the other board members. You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t want to disturb you, so I let you rest. I will see you at the office. -Your Sesshomaru.”

A single tear had trailed down her face as she read the note. She felt stupid for having doubts. He had made his intentions clear to her time and again, so why did she still doubt his feelings? She turned her head and looked at the mirror that hung over the desk opposite the bed. Her own face contorted, and deep brown eyes were quickly replaced with hollow black pools, a sinister grin played on her reflection’s lips and a fowl voice echoed in her mind. (Because he’s too good for you. You’re a poor orphan who doesn’t deserve the love of a man like him.) “Stop it!” She squeezed at her temples and shut her eyes. She had tried for so long to keep that voice silent, but now it was ringing out louder than ever. “Mr. Sesshomaru likes me! He wouldn’t lie!” (He’s a man, of course he would lie, just like all the others. They’re only after one thing. He’ll take what he wants and when he’s had his fill, he will cast you aside.) “No! That’s not true!” (I know what’s in your heart Rin. I can see your fear.) “Stop it!” A malicious laugh echoed in her mind as her reflection returned to normal. 

A cold sweat had broken out over her entire body and she gripped at the sheets. “That won’t happen this time. Sesshomaru is different, he’s not like…” her thoughts trailed off as she forced herself from the bed. She quickly dressed and headed back to her own room to shower and change. All the while that darkness she had worked for so many years to brighten had begun to fester again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *New Note* So this was originally intended to be a fluffy office romance, but as the characters and story began to develop, darker themes have been integrated. I promise the story will still have a happy ending, but Sesshomaru and Rin are going to go through some painful trials to get there. I hope those of you who liked my work and their story, still like it even with the darker developments. Thanks for reading!

Rin sprang from the cab as it arrived in front of Fujiwara Incorporated. It was already past 10:00am. (This is so unprofessional. I’m going to be in huge trouble for being so late!) She took the elevator to the floor where hers and Sesshomaru’s office was located. As she stepped through the door she was met with a familiar shrill voice. “Rin! What is the meaning of this?” Jaken blocked her path, arms folded, a scowl on his face. 

“Mr. Jaken? What are you doing here?” She took a step back. 

“Mr. Sesshomaru asked me to be at the meeting today, which I noticed you were not present for. Why are you so late?” 

“I…umm…” Rin stuttered, but was quickly saved.

“Jaken.” Her heart beat thunderously at the sound of Sesshomaru’s commanding voice.

“Leave Miss Rin be. She had other duties to attend to this morning.”

Jaken whirled around. “Sir! I did not see you there!”

“Don’t you have more important things to do than bother my assistant?” He put his hands in his pockets and glared down at the disheveled sweaty man. 

“Ah! Yes Sir! Right away Sir!” Jaken bowed several times then ran off down the hallway. Sesshomaru looked after him and smirked, then turned his gaze on Rin. “Good morning  
Miss Rin. I trust you slept well.”

Rin took a step forward and looked up at him, “yes Sir. I did…” Then she looked away, feeling ashamed once more for doubting his feelings for her. She rubbed her arm. “Thank you for the note this morning.” 

“I didn’t want you to worry.” He pet her hair and a flush dusted her cheeks. “Come, we need to meet with Mr. Fujiwara, he said in the meeting this morning that he has something to tell us both.” He took her hand and squeezed it, but quickly released it as a group of employees passed them in the hall. Rin sighed slightly. She hated having to keep her relationship with Sesshomaru a secret. She knew all too well what came from keeping secrets. 

She followed Sesshomaru to the conference room and took her seat across from him. Mr. Fujiwara entered shortly after and took his seat at the head of the table. “So, let’s get straight to it shall we. I called you both here because I think it would be beneficial to our partnership if you experienced the services of some of the businesses I own. As the new owner of Fujiwara Incorporated, it would do you well to see everything we have to offer InuTaisho Industries.” He looked directly at Rin. “Miss Rin, you may not know this, but Fujiwara Incorporated is in the industry of hospitality, entertainment, and…pleasure.” Her heart thumped as he said the word. She quickly glanced at Sesshomaru, but his eyes were fixed on Mr. Fujiwara. 

“That being said, I own a small Onsen about 30 minutes outside of the city and I would like for your team to take the weekend and experience it for yourselves. (An onsen? A hot spring? I would be with Sesshomaru all weekend at a hot spring?) Her cheeks instantly reddened at the thought. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She noticed Sesshomaru shift in his seat. Was he thinking the same thing she was? He began to speak to Mr. Fujiwara, “Sir, I’m not sure if that’s entirely appro-” 

“We’d love to!” Rin quickly interrupted Sesshomaru’s protestation and for the first time since knowing him, he glared at her. He cut his eyes quickly toward her and she felt a cold chill run down her spine. She shrank under his focused gaze but tried to gather herself and continued speaking. She clenched her trembling hands, “Mr. Sesshomaru, don’t you think it is a good opportunity to understand your business partner better?” her voice wavered. 

“I understand perfectly well the business he’s in Miss Rin.” Sesshomaru’s voice was flat and cold. (Why was he acting like this?) He pressed his lips together and turned away from her. “However, yes, Mr. Fujiwara, for the sake of our new partnership, my team will take this weekend to enjoy your hot spring.” 

Mr. Fujiwara clapped his hands together. “Excellent. I will have my assistant make all of the necessary arrangements.” The men stood up from the table and bowed to each other. Mr. Fujiwara left the room, leaving Rin alone with Sesshomaru. The tension in the air was palpable. Rin trembled as Sesshomaru took a step toward her. There was a darkness behind his eyes and it frightened her. (Why is he so angry?) She opened her mouth to speak, but gasped when he gripped her by the shoulders and pressed a hard and rough kiss to her lips. She heard a low growl in his chest before he pulled away. Stunned by his action, she blinked several times, “Mr. Sess…”

“You stupid girl.” 

She felt as if she had been punched in the stomach and the breath was knocked out of her. “What?” She pulled from his grasp and fell into a chair. “Mr. Sesshomaru…I…I don’t understand. What did I do wrong?” Suddenly the voice came back. (He’s never going to see you as more than a silly child. You are worthless.) She squeezed her eyes shut, “Stop it!”

He recoiled at her outburst. “Excuse me? I beg your pardon Miss Rin.”

Her eyes popped back open and widened. “No! Mr. Sesshomaru, I’m sorry…I didn’t mean...” 

He sighed deeply and sank back into the chair beside her. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “No, I’m sorry Rin.” Those beautiful golden orbs locked with hers. “I shouldn’t have reacted that way. Please forgive me.” He touched her hand, but she pulled it back and looked away. “Rin…” 

She stood up from her chair, “I need to organize your calendar Mr. Sesshomaru, you have several meetings today.” With that final statement she walked out of the conference room, biting her lip hard to hold back the tears that threated to break the dam as she heard him shout her name again. “Rin!”


	11. Chapter 11

“Damnit!” Sesshomaru pounded his fist on the desk after Rin left the room. “I shouldn’t have said that to her.” He leaned his head back and touched his forehead. A memory flashed in his mind’s eye. 

********************  
“Sesshomaru, stop! It’s just dinner with a colleague. Why are you getting so upset?”

“You don’t think I haven’t noticed the way he looks at you Kagura! Do you take me for a fool?” Sesshomaru grabs Kagura by her shoulders, gripping them tightly, nails digging into her flesh. A low growl resonates in his chest. 

“Sesshomaru, you’re hurting me…”

He releases her and takes a step back, the red veil no longer shrouds his vision. He looks away, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

She sighs, “I know…you never mean to hurt me. But…” She turns away from him, “I can’t do this with you any more Sesshomaru. I can’t handle how possessive you’ve become.” She slowly turns to meet his gaze. “It scares me.” 

*********************  
The image vanished as Sesshomaru opened his eyes. “I won’t let that happen again. Not with Rin. I need to find her an apologize.” He pushed away from the table and left the room, heading in the direction of his office. 

He found Rin at her desk, typing away on her keyboard. “Miss Rin, may we speak?” She looked up at him. He could tell she had been crying. Guilt tugged at his heart and he walked to her side.

“Please Sesshomaru, leave me alone.” She sniffed. 

He knelt down and turned her to face him. “No.”

Her eyes widened. “No? You can’t…”

He repeated the word, “No.” Then he pulled her to his chest and rested his head on hers. “I will never leave you alone.” 

She pushed away from him and sniffed again. “Why did you act like that in there? What did I do wrong?”

He gently rubbed her arm. “You didn’t do anything wrong Rin. I…” His voice caught, “I overreacted.” 

“Why? I don’t understand.” 

He gazed down at her, silent for a moment, then he spoke. “The thought of you at the Onsen…”

“What about it? What’s wrong with the Onsen?”

“Nothing is wrong with it. It was the thought of the possibility of another man seeing you…”

“Seeing me?” 

“Yes, you understand what happens at a hot spring, don’t you?” 

Her brow furrowed in confusion. “You soak in the water. I don’t understand why that would upset you.” 

He shook his head. “It’s not that, it’s the fact that you are in the water…naked.”

She instantly blushed. “Well…umm…yes, but it’s not like I would be in there with anyone else.”

He sighed, “I know. It’s just, the thought of any other man looking at you. It just…it set me off.” He stood up and put his hands in his pockets. As he walked back over to his desk he said, “I'm sorry, it won’t happen again.” 

Rin smiled as she unpacked her bag. She and Sesshomaru had cleared up their misunderstanding from the day before and now they were at the Onsen with the rest of the InuTaisho team. She felt excitement thinking about spending the weekend with Sesshomaru and a small jolt of electricity struck her heart. (Maybe just the two of us can quietly slip out for a private soak under the stars.) 

“All unpacked?” Sesshomaru’s deep voice made her jump and pulled her from her daydream. 

“Sesshomaru! Yes, just about. You?” He shrugged his shoulders. “Yes, I didn’t bring that much.” He stepped in and closed the door behind him. “I have to say, I would be lying if I weren’t a bit thrilled at the thought of having you to myself this weekend.” He pulled her to his chest. She breathed in his intoxicating scent then looked up into his eyes. “Same here.” She blushed. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself against him. He moaned then pulled away from her. “Rin.”

“What?” she smiled coyly.

“You know what you did.” He smirked. “So, would you like to go for a walk? I’ve heard the grounds are quite lovely.”

“Sure! Let me change into some different shoes.” Sesshomaru leaned against the door and watched her as she removed her sandals and pulled on her tennis shoes. He reached his hand toward her as she stood up from the bed. “Ready?” 

“Yes.” She took his warm hand in hers and they left the room. 

As they walked through the grounds, Rin stopped every once in a while to take a picture. “This place really is beautiful isn’t it?” Sesshomaru smiled as he watched her admire the flowers. Thinking to himself, (nothing could ever compare to your beauty). He plucked a purple flower from a bush nearby and placed it behind her ear then cupped her cheek as she beamed up at him. He leaned down to kiss her, but a young man's voice interrupted their moment. Sesshomaru's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes. 

“Rin?”

Not noticing Sesshomaru's reaction, Rin spun around and looked in the direction of the voice. “Yes? I’m Rin. I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Rin, it’s me…Kohaku.” 

“Kohaku…” Rin took a closer look at the young man. His features were more mature, but the same kind eyes shown from his face. “Kohaku!” She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Sesshomaru watched the scene unfold before him and felt himself bristle. That low growl emanating from his chest again as he walked toward them. 

“Rin…who is your friend?” He eyed the young man dangerously, as if he were a poisonous insect. 

“Oh, Mr. Sesshomaru, this is Kohaku. We went to school together as children.” 

“I see.” He crossed his arms and shifted his weight.

“You’re Mr. Sesshomaru of InuTaisho Industries, correct? Pleasure to meet you Sir.” Kohaku held out his hand to shake Sesshomaru’s.

Sesshomaru took the boy’s hand and gripped it firmly. “You’ve heard of me?” 

“Well yes Sir. I work here. We were expecting your arrival.” 

“How long have you been living in Kyoto, Kohaku?” Rin asked brightly. 

“A few years. It’s so good to see you Rin. We need to catch up.” 

“Yes, well…Miss Rin will be quite busy this weekend.” Sesshomaru interrupted him as he pulled Rin to his side. 

“I will?” She looked at Sesshomaru and cocked her eyebrow.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, “yes, there are umm…things we need to see to.” 

She felt her body flush, “oh yeah…” She turned back to Kohaku, “but there will be a little free time, right?” Sesshomaru couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes Rin was giving him and he acquiesced. He sighed, “yes, I’m sure there will be a little bit of time, so you may visit with your…friend.” He looked back at Kohaku.

“Great! Well I’ll see ya Rin!” He waved as he walked in the opposite direction. 

Sesshomaru took Rin’s hand and twined his fingers with hers. “Now, where were we?” He pulled her close by the waist and leaned back down, taking her mouth with his. She moaned into his kiss as he teased over her lips and teeth with his tongue. Her heart thrummed in her chest, and her head began to swim, causing her to ignore the red flag that had just been raised.


	12. Chapter 12

Sesshomaru and Rin walked hand in hand around the gardens. He mustered up the courage to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind. “So, Kohaku.” He said casually. “You knew him from childhood? Were you two close?” Rin felt Sesshomaru’s body language shift and she stopped in the middle of the path. “Sesshomaru? You’re not…” (No, no way. He can’t be jealous of Kohaku.)

“Am I what?” He cut his eyes to her.

“Are you jealous of Kohaku?” 

He scoffed, “jealous? Absurd. I merely asked a question.” 

“Oh alright. Well yes, we were friends. We were raised in the same orphanage and attended classes together.”

Sesshomaru flinched at the word “orphanage”. He hadn’t thought about the fact that she would have likely been raised in a place like that after her parents died. “I’m sorry.”

“Hmm? Sorry for what?” 

He pulled her into a warm embrace and rested his head on hers. “I’m sorry to remind you of those troubled times from your past.” 

She smiled as she hugged him tighter. “I promise it wasn’t as bad as movies and television make it seem.” She pulled away and looked up at him. “I was actually quite happy as a child. Despite what happened to my parents. No need to worry.” She smiled at him sweetly.

“Still. I don’t like to think of you ever being unhappy.” He hugged her again and kissed her hair. 

She breathed in deeply and sighed, “I could never be unhappy with you by my side Sesshomaru…I…”

“Mhm?” 

She couldn’t bring herself to say what she so desperately wanted him to hear. What if it changed things? “N-nothing. I’m just very happy to be with you.” 

“As am I.” He smiled down at her and brushed her bangs away from her face. “Come, what do you say we enjoy the hot spring?” He winked at her. She flushed, but took his hand.

Back at their rooms, Sesshomaru and Rin changed into robes to wear to the hot spring. Rin had pulled her hair half up into a ponytail and looked at herself once more in the mirror before stepping from her room and closing the door behind her. At the same time Sesshomaru exited his room a little further down the hall. Her breath caught in her chest as she ogled Sesshomaru. His long white hair trailed down his back as he stood tall in his red and white kimono, tied with a purple and yellow sash. Her own orange and green checked robe seemed simple in comparison. 

He walked toward her, a smile lit up his beautiful face. She bit her lip and looked away. Her stomach had started to knot with anticipation. Something told her this would be the night she would give herself to him. He approached her and reached his fingers to brush her cheek. “You’re stunning.” She felt herself melt at his touch. It felt like the first time she saw him. (What is so different about tonight? Is it this place?) Suddenly her thoughts were broken by what Sesshomaru did next and she gasped.

He leaned down and swept her up into his arms. “Shall I take you to the hot spring my dear?” Her cheeks glowed a bright pink and she shook her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her soft lips to his. Sesshomaru inhaled and deepened their kiss. He wanted so desperately to have her in that moment, but knew he didn’t have long now to wait. He was ready to posses her body and soul. 

He carried her to the Onsen and set her down gently on the edge. Rin dipped her fingers in the water. “How is the temperature?” Sesshomaru asked. She looked up at him. “It’s perfect.” 

“Then, let’s get in.” He began to untie the sash that held his robe closed. “Wait.” He stopped at Rin’s plea. “What’s wrong?” His brow furrowed. She stood up from the ground and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his sash and looked into his eyes. “Let me.” His eyes widened at her boldness. “Rin…” he breathed.

She held her eye contact and slowly untied his sash and his robe fell open. She placed her hands on his firm chest and pressed her lips against his fiery skin. He leaned down and pulled her collar away from her shoulder and kissed that tender spot on her neck. She moaned slightly at his touch. He untied her sash and pulled her kimono completely from her shoulders. Then he shrugged from his own and picked her up again, stepping into the hot spring. 

Rin reached up and cupped Sesshomaru’s cheek and he turned his face to kiss her palm. She drew him to her and parted his lips with her tongue. He twisted his fingers in her hair then pulled her head back, exposing her slender neck. His tongue trailed down to her collarbone, leaving a trail of fire on Rin’s skin. She shuddered at each tender kiss, feeling the pressure build with his touch. He cupped her breasts and began to knead her tender flesh. “Hah…mmm.” 

He whispered in her ear. “What other sounds will you make for me?” He lowered his head and placed his warm mouth around her erect nipple. He playfully bit at it causing Rin to hiss. “Ah!” She gripped his shoulders, beginning to dig her nails into his skin. “Sesshomaru…” she said his name breathlessly as he ran his hand up her thigh. He took a step closer to her, pressing himself against her and whispered in her ear once more, his breath tickling her lobe. “Mmm” she moaned again. 

“Do you want this Rin?” She closed her eyes and nodded her head. “Not good enough. I need to hear you say it. Rin, do you want me? Open your eyes and look at me.” 

At his command she opened her eyes and gazed into his. “Yes Sesshomaru. I want you. Please, you’re the only one I want.” 

With her confession he placed a passionate kiss on her mouth and pressed his strong body hard against hers. He moved his mouth back to her neck and bit at it, leaving love bites in his wake, marking her as his own. 

She mewled beneath him with each sweet bite. Rin’s body was lit aflame, her nerve endings tingled at each teasing touch. “Sesshomaru…please…” she gasped.

“Please what? Tell me what you want Rin.” He squeezed her nipple between his index finger and thumb. 

“Ah! I…” 

“Use you words my dear or I will have to punish you.” He pinched her nipple harder.

“Hah…ah!” 

“Is this what you want?” He cupped her below and trailed a finger along her slit, ending on her erect clit and stimulating it in small circles. Her head lolled back at the sensation of his touch. “Yes! I want that.” 

“Do you want more?” She nodded again. “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” He pinched her nipple again. 

“Ah!, Yes, I want more!” 

His eyes glinted as he dipped two fingers inside her, stimulating her harder with his thumb. She bucked underneath him, but he held her in place and inserted a third finger, stretching her around him. He could feel her walls flutter at his touch as he thrust his fingers in and out of her, curling and pressing against that spot that was so very close to sending her over the edge. “Ahh! Sesshomaru…hah!” Through gasps and pants she continuously uttered his name. “Rin, you feel so good.” He whispered into her ear then nibbled at her earlobe. She tightened around his fingers and let out a long moan as she reached release for the first time with him. He muffled her moans with his mouth as he pushed his tongue deep. 

He was rock hard against her thigh and as Rin regained consciousness she reached for his throbbing cock. She slowly began to stroke it then firmed her grip and began stroking faster. Sesshomaru threw his head back and groaned. “Keep going” he breathed. “Don’t stop.” He kissed her again as she continued to pump his shaft in her hand. He brought his mouth to her breast again and licked at her taught nipple, still tender from his punishment. Rin stroked faster as he moaned around her breast. 

Suddenly he pulled her hand away. His eyes had changed. His once golden suns were now darkened with a lust that almost scared her. In this moment he looked like…(No, they’re not the same.) She felt her heart hammer against her ribcage. “Sesshomaru? Are you alright?” She heard a low growl in his chest and he kissed her hard on the mouth, biting at her swollen lip. He picked her up and carried her to the other end of the hot spring. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he sat down, sitting her on top of him. 

Without warning, he plunged deep inside her. Rin wasn’t prepared for his girth and yelped as she stretched around him. He moved her up and down feverishly by her hips, hitting her spot with every powerful thrust. “Ah!....hah!...aahh!” Her screams echoed throughout the night. He covered her mouth with his hand, stifling her passion. “Mmmm.” She closed her eyes and moaned into his palm, a tear fell from her eye as he pressed his hand more firmly against her mouth. He pumped into her faster and harder, not stopping until he felt her muscles tighten again, readying her for another orgasm. “Mng!” She came again and her body went limp as she slumped against his shoulder. 

He wasn’t finished yet. He pulled her from his lap and positioned her on the edge of the hot spring, bending her over the ledge. He spread her legs and gripped her ass. “Lay your palms flat on the ground.” She trembled at his harsh order but obeyed, beginning to fear what he may do if she fought back. Just then "his" eyes flashed in her mind, but she quickly shook the thought away. (They're not the same.) She kept telling herself. 

As he entered her again she bit her lip, stifling her own scream. The water splashed around them as he thrust deep inside her. “Yes, Rin…fuck!” He pulled her hips further up his shaft, burying himself to the hilt inside her. He leaned down and kissed her back then her shoulders, playfully nipping at them. Rin was nearly sent over the edge again when Sesshomaru bit her shoulder, this time teeth sinking into flesh. “Ah!” She cried desperately and tried to free herself from his grasp but that only made him tighten his hands around her hips, holding her in place. The red veil had once again clouded his vision. “You’re mine.” He said in her ear. “I have marked you as my own.” Her pulse quickened at his words and her breathing became labored. 

He was close to release and pumped harder and faster. He could feel his own pleasure rushing down his spine, begging for relief. Rin’s tender pink skin scraped against the rocks of the hot spring with each powerful thrust of Sesshomaru’s swollen manhood. It filled her completely, the sensation nearly shattering her walls as the friction intensified. “Sesshomaru…you’re hurting me…ah!” He ignored her cries. To bring her to release one more time before he reached his own climax, Sesshomaru circled his finger around her throbbing clit once more. She bucked against him at the intense sensation. “Oh my god…ah!...Sesshomaru…hah!” 

“Yes Rin, cum for me again.” He ground his finger on her sensitive nub as he made one final thrust, sending them plummeting past the brink together. His head was fuzzy and his vision a bit blurred as he pulled out from her. (Shit, I came inside her.) Sesshomaru shook his head and moved away from her and got out of the hot spring. He pulled his robe back on then walked away. He didn’t look back at the mess he had left in his wake. 

Rin couldn’t move, she didn’t have the strength to, her legs shook uncontrollably. She could feel what he had left inside her and tears trailed down her face leaving stained droplets on the ground. (Dammit, this wasn’t how this night was supposed to be. This isn’t what I imagined.) That voice once again echoed in her mind. (I warned you Rin. They all want the same thing. Sesshomaru is no different than…). Her thoughts went hazy as she slipped beneath the water.


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshomaru had collected himself and walked back to the hot spring, ready to apologize to Rin once again. He had not anticipated he would lose control like that with her. He regretted it bitterly. (You’re better than this! You make this right!). But as he rounded the corner to the pool, he didn’t see Rin. “Rin? Rin!” He shouted for her, his heart began to pound against his ribcage. “Where is she?” He felt frantic. Then he saw raven hair floating just beneath the surface. “Rin!” 

He jumped in the spring and pulled her out. She wasn’t breathing. “No! Shit, hold on Rin. Don’t you leave me!” He laid her flat on the ground and pressed on her chest, then filled her lungs with his own oxygen. She coughed and sputtered water then her eyes fluttered open and met his. “Sesshomaru?” her voice rasped his name, and he felt his stomach drop. “Oh, thank God.” He held her closely to his chest. “I thought I lost you. I would never forgive myself if…” His words trailed off as he swiped her wet bangs from her face and kissed her forehead. “Let’s go. I’m taking you back to your room.” He reached for her robe and draped it around her then scooped up her small limp body. 

He gently carried the girl in his arms as he walked back to her room. Her head rested on his shoulder, her breaths shallow in her chest. (This is my doing. I lost control. I should have never let it get that far. I knew better.) He opened her door and laid her on her bed. “Rin? Sweetheart?” He brushed his thumb across her cheek and her eyes shot open. 

“Get away!” She pushed him and pulled her knees up to her chest, curling as tightly as she could into herself. In that moment he saw before him the same scared girl from the first day at the company and his heart broke. He had done this. “Rin…I’m so sorry. I did not mean for things to go that far.” 

She didn’t answer him, hot tears stung at her eyes and streaked her face. “You’re no different from the rest of them.” She whispered into her knees.

“What?” his breath caught. 

She looked up at him, eyes blazing. “You’re no different from Naraku!” She sobbed.

He stepped back. “Who is Naraku?” 

She turned her head away from him again. “No one. He’s not important. Just please leave.”

“No.” He said flatly. 

She took another ragged breath. “Sesshomaru, please. I don’t want to be around you right now. We can talk about it later.” He clenched his fists and approached her slowly, then he took a seat next to her on the bed. “No. We need to talk about what happened now, not later.” 

“Get out!” She shouted at him once more. 

“No. I told you I will never leave you!” He yelled and hugged her to his chest. She fought back but he embraced her tighter. He could feel her small body losing the fight. She gave in and sobbed into his chest. “Sessho…maru.” She gasped as she released more ragged sobs. All he could do was hold her. He rested his head on hers, his vision becoming blurry through his own tears. “Rin…I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you.” He gently rubbed the place where he had bitten her and felt disgusted with himself. 

“Then why did you?” She looked up at him through tear-soaked eyes.

He let out a punctuated breath. “I have a problem. A sickness, and sometimes I lose control.” 

“What sort of problem?” 

“You never asked why Kagura and I got divorced.”

“I didn’t feel it was my place. That is your business.” 

“I get scared.” He lowered his eyes and looked away from her. 

“You…scared? I can’t imagine you ever being scared of anything.”

He shook his head. “When I’m with someone, I become very protective and jealous. It was this problem that drove a wedge between Kagura and I. So, after we got divorced, I pushed everyone else away. I never allowed myself to get close to anyone, for fear I would lose control again.” He looked down into Rin’s eyes and cupped her cheek. “But then I met you and once again, I found myself wanting to protect you…to possess you.” He felt her body tense. “But you are no possession Rin. I know that, but in those moments when I lose control. I’m not myself. It’s like another being takes over entirely…it…consumes me.” 

She sniffed, “is that why you left? At the hot spring tonight? Is that why you left me alone?” 

He nodded, “I couldn’t bear what I had just put you through. I never imagined I would almost lose you!” He hugged her tightly again. 

She pushed at his chest. “Why didn’t you tell me any of this? If I had known…”

“Would you have wanted to be with me? If you had known about this demon?” 

She looked away, “I…I don’t know.” It was barely a whisper. 

He released her, feeling his own heart break once again. “I shouldn’t have kept it from you. It’s no excuse, but I was so scared. I was so afraid you would not want to be with me. I thought I could control it.” 

“So, what do we do now?” Rin turned to face him.

He took a deep breath. “Rin, believe me when I say, you’re the only woman I want. But I understand if you do not want to be with me now.” 

She thought about what he said, “what about work?”

“Nothing has to change. You are still my assistant. Unless you don’t want to be.”

“This is so unfair.” Rin hung her head.

“What is unfair?” He knitted his silver brows. 

She looked back up at him, tears falling again, “I…I was ready to tell you tonight…that…” She inhaled deeply to steady her nerves. “I was ready to tell you that I love you, but then tonight…what you did. It brought all of those terrible memories of Naraku back and I don’t know if I can look at you the same way.” She looked up at Sesshomaru’s beautiful face. He narrowed his eyes and looked away from her. She fought the urge to brush away the tear that now fell down his cheek. “I…I think I might need some time.” 

He turned back to her. “Rin…I’m so sorry. It’s probably too little too late, but…I’ve loved you for a long time now. I was just too frightened to admit it.” He clenched his jaw and stood up abruptly. “I’m nothing but a fucking coward.” 

Rin fought every instinct to reach out and grab his hand, do something to comfort him. She couldn’t give in. Not right now. She needed to give herself and Sesshomaru time. “Sesshomaru.” She squeaked and he turned to gaze into her beautiful eyes one more time. “I’m not saying no to you. I’m just saying, I need some time…to process everything.” He gave her a weak smile, “you’re worth the wait Rin.” He turned away from her and left her room softly shutting the door behind him. Rin dissolved into gut rending sobs and fell into a fitful sleep. The vicious cycle had completed another revolution.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* This chapter includes graphic depictions of sexual assault. For anyone who has ever found themselves in a domestic abuse situation this could be uncomfortable as it also deals with themes of emotional manipulation. Please read with caution.

“C’mon Rin. We’ve been dating for six months. Quit being a prude. You owe me.” 

“No Naraku, I’m not ready yet.” Rin crosses her arms protectively over her chest. 

A tall, slender yet strong young man, with alabaster skin, as if it had been carved from marble, walks toward her. He grabs her chin and turns her face to meet his. His deep eyes are dangerous as they search hers, his raven hair falls in his face. “Rin, you want to make me happy don’t you?” 

“Yes, Naraku, of course. That’s all I want. I love you.” 

“And I love you. So, I think it’s time to express that love physically.” He leans down and kisses her hard on the mouth. 

She pulls away and shakes her head. “I’m sorry Naraku, I’m not ready for a physical relationship, just yet. I’m not saying no…I just need some time.” 

He narrows his eyes and her heart hammers in her chest. He says through a frustrated sigh, “I’ve been so patient with you, haven’t I?” 

“Yes, you have. But...”

“You know your other friends have already done it so why is it such a big deal? Unless…you don’t find me attractive anymore.” He frowns and turns away from her.

“No! Naraku, it’s nothing like that!” She reaches out her hand and touches his cheek, turning his face toward hers. “I think you’re very handsome. I love you. You’re the only one I want to be with.” 

He smiles that beautiful smile that Rin cannot resist, but it quickly twists into a sinister grin, “good, then I’m done waiting for what is owed me.” He pushes her down on the bed and rips her shirt exposing her bra. 

“Naraku, please no! Don’t do this please!” 

“That’s right Rin, scream for me.” He hikes her skirt up around her hips and pulls her panties down, tossing them to the floor. Rin tries to struggle against him, but he grips her around the neck as he shoves himself inside her. “Aaaahhh!” She screams as he rips through her maidenhood. “Rin, yes…fuck you’re so tight!” She cries as he pushes harder inside her, each thrust burning her from within. 

“Naraku please stop! You’re hurting me!”

“It won’t hurt for long my love. I promise. You’ll grow to like it.” He continues to pump until he reaches his climax then pulls out of her and cums on her stomach. He releases her throat and kisses her sensually on the lips, gently caressing her cheeks, rubbing the tears away with his thumb. He gazes deeply into her eyes, “I love you Rin. Don’t cry. Next time it won’t hurt.” 

She silently shakes her head. “I love you too Naraku.” He gets a towel and wipes her off. “I’m sorry about your shirt. It was just the heat of the moment. I’ll buy you a new one. Let’s go to that shop in the mall you like so much. Now show me a smile sweetie, you know how much I love it when you smile.” He cups her face gently and she smiles up at him. “There it is. Beautiful.” He kisses her again. 

Rin’s eyes shot open as she woke up from her nightmare. She sat up in bed and touched her forehead. Her eyes burned. She must have been crying again. She looked in the mirror and her reflection looked back. Then it contorted and changed again. (Rin, Rin, Rin. You really do have a type don’t you?) “Shut up! Sesshomaru is not like Naraku! He made a mistake and he apologized.” (Naraku apologized to you too. Every time. He also bought you pretty things. Tell me Rin, did that make it better?) “I’m not listening to you! Your words are poison!” 

She shut her eyes and covered her ears with her hands. (You can’t get away from me Rin.) Rin looked back up into the mirror and it wasn’t her reflection that stared back. “Naraku?” (Hello beautiful.) “Go away! I left you a long time ago!” (Did you Rin? Did you really ever leave me?) He laughed a cold, mocking chuckle. (No, sweetie. You’ve been carrying me around like a noose around your neck. You can’t love anyone because you still love me.) “That’s not true. I don’t love you. What we had was not love!” (Do you even know what love is Rin? No, I don’t think you do. Do you love him?) “I…I don’t know.” She turned away from the mirror, but his laugh brought her attention back. (You always do this Rin. You ruin every relationship you’re in because deep down you know you never got over me. You still love me.) “No, I don’t!” (You’ll come back to me one day.) “No, I won’t!” She yelled at the mirror and Naraku disappeared, her own reflection stared back.

She brought her knees up to her chin. “I would never go back to him. He didn’t love me. Everything he said was a lie. I do love Sesshomaru, I just…I’m scared too.” She laid her head on her knees and cried again. 

Unaware of the hell Rin found herself in in her room, Sesshomaru walked in the garden, stopping every few steps to look up at the stars. “Will I be able to fix this?” He rubbed his face and sighed, “I love her so much. I can’t lose her. But I have to respect her wishes. I know that.” 

“Mr. Sesshomaru?” Sesshomaru’s thoughts were broken by the sound of a young man’s voice. He turned, “Yes?” His eyes landed on the boy from earlier in the day, Rin’s friend. What was his name? Kohaku?

“Mr. Sesshomaru, why are you out so late? If I may inquire?” Kohaku furrowed his brow.

Sesshomaru shrugged, “couldn’t sleep. Why are you awake at this hour?” 

“Oh, I’m out trapping racoons. They’re wreaking havoc around the gardens.” 

“Indeed.” Sesshomaru felt himself bristle again at the boy’s presence. (Stop this. He poses no threat to you.) “Well, happy trapping then.” 

“Yes, enjoy your walk.” Kohaku said brightly and set off, passing Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru shook his head. “No wonder she was friends with him. He’s just as sunny as she is…or was.” He sighed again. “I have to make this right.” 

The next morning Sesshomaru set off in search of Rin. They were to leave the Onsen and head back to the city today. He knocked on her door. “Rin? It’s Sesshomaru…are you ready to leave?” There wasn’t an answer. He knocked again. “Miss Rin?” 

Just then a maid walked by, “excuse me sir, are you looking for the young lady that was staying in this room?” 

“Yes, do you know where she is?” 

“I’m afraid she left early this morning sir. I cleaned that room already, preparing it for the next guests arriving today.”

“I see. Thank you.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked in the opposite direction. 

Rin looked out of the bus window. Her chin resting in her hand, her thoughts were a tangled mess. She couldn’t bear to see Sesshomaru today after what happened last night so she thought a clean break would be best. Her chest tightened at the thought of having to see him at work. (I just can’t. I need some time away. Maybe I’ll go back to Tokyo.) 

She carried her bags to her hotel room. Before entering she stopped and looked at room 6, Sesshomaru’s room. He wouldn’t be back yet. She left well before he did so she wouldn’t risk seeing him. As she turned away from his door, she heard a click. Her heart pounded as she froze in place. (No way, how did he beat me? Granted the bus did make several stops.) “Miss Rin?” His honey voice broke into her thoughts. She turned and smiled weakly at him. “Mr. Sesshomaru, glad you made it back safely.”

He turned his gaze from her. “Mhm, you too Miss Rin. Well I have work I need to catch up on. Have a good evening.” 

Rin’s stomach dropped as he walked past her. Suddenly, she found herself reaching for his hand. He gasped as she tugged on his wrist. “Miss Rin. What is it?” 

“Sesshomaru…look at me. Please.” He pulled his hand away and stuck it back in his pocket then continued walking down the hallway. Tears stung her eyes again as she turned to unlock her door. For the second time in 24 hours, she cried herself to sleep. 

Sesshomaru grit his teeth and shook his head as he walked down the hallway. “She needs time. I can’t give in to my own selfish desires.” Of course he wanted nothing more than to respond to her when she asked for him to look at her, but he knew if he did, he would break. 

When Monday came, Rin found herself waiting outside Sesshomaru’s room. They always went to the office together, but this time, that would not be the case. She knocked on his door, “Mr. Sesshomaru?” There wasn’t an answer. (What was I expecting?) She hung her head and made her way to the elevator. 

Sesshomaru wasn’t in their office when she arrived. (Maybe he’s meeting with Mr. Fujiwara.) She set down her bag and turned on her computer to check Sesshomaru’s schedule. He didn’t have any meetings scheduled this morning. She made her way to the conference room to check if he was there, but it was empty. (Where is he?) A knot began to form in her stomach as she feared the worst. A sharp screeching voice made her jump. “Rin what are you doing here?” She turned to find Jaken staring at her with his arms crossed. “Mr. Jaken. What do you mean? It’s Monday. I’m supposed to be here.” He opened his mouth to speak then lowered his gaze. “Mr. Jaken? What is going on?” 

“Rin, you need to come with me.” 

She followed Jaken down the hall to an empty office. “Mr. Jaken, please, where is Mr. Sesshomaru. What is going on?” 

“Mr. Sesshomaru has gone back to Tokyo. He had an urgent meeting and took the first train out this morning. He wanted me to give you this.” He handed her a note with her name written on the front. 

“What’s this?” She took the note from Jaken.

“How should I know?” he screeched. “I just do what I’m told. Now I need to get back to work. Good day Miss Rin.” 

Rin sank into a chair after Jaken left the room. “He went back to Tokyo? He left me here? But we’re due to be here for another week.” Her hands trembled as she opened the letter. Inside there was a check and a note. Her heart leapt to her throat as she read the note. “Miss Rin, I hope this letter finds you well. As I instructed Jaken to tell you, I have gone back to Tokyo to settle some final matters before I move to Kyoto. My brother has agreed to run the Tokyo office and it is my wish that you work as his assistant. Given your experience now, I believe you will serve him well. Mr. Jaken will be moving to Kyoto and return to his prior position. If this does not fare well with you, I have included a check with this note, something I hope will help get you back on your feet. I do hope you’ll stay with the company, but I understand if that is not your wish. I hope you find happiness in whichever choice you make. -Mr. Sesshomaru.


	15. Chapter 15

Summer turned to Autumn and Rin found herself humming as she raked the leaves around the grounds of the Onsen. “Hey Rin!” Rin looked up from her work to see Kohaku running toward her. She waved to her friend. “Hi Kohaku. Watcha got there?” Kohaku looked at his hand. “Oh this? It’s a letter for you actually.” 

“For me?” She reached for the letter in his hand. On the front was the seal of Columbia University in New York City in America. She quickly ripped open the letter and read the first line. “Oh my god!” 

“What, what?” Kohaku asked excitedly. 

“I got in!” She jumped and hugged Kohaku. “I’m going to America and going back to school!” 

“That’s great Rin. I’m so proud of you!” He released his friend and took her hands in his. “We should go celebrate tonight! Drinks on me.” 

She laughed. She had not once regretted the day she decided to leave InuTaisho Industries to move back to Kyoto and work at the Onsen. Mr. Fujiwara offered her a position personally and was happy to have her on staff. Technically she worked for a company that was rolled in with InuTaisho, but she never saw Sesshomaru or anyone else from the company. It was a happy and quiet life. 

She loved that she got to get to know Kohaku again. They often reminisced about the times they spent in the orphanage and school. It was during one of their lunch breaks that she bounced the idea of going back to college off of Kohaku. He of course agreed and thought it was a great idea for her to get a fresh start in America. He had long been her shoulder to cry on during those nights that were especially hard on her as she worked through her issues revolving around Sesshomaru and he was happy to support his friend. 

The day she went back to Tokyo after having been in Kyoto the past month, she packed up her desk. “And where exactly do you think you’re going?” Jaken squawked at her. 

“Mr. Jaken, I’ve turned in my notice and I’m leaving the company.”

“What!? How could you do this to Mr. Sesshomaru!?”

“It’s Mr. Sesshomaru who gave me the choice to make my own decision and I am choosing to leave the company.”

“Where will you go?” 

“I don’t know. And quite frankly that’s ok!” She smiled brightly. She walked past Jaken leaving him in the hallway with his jaw on the floor.

“Girl I’m going to miss you!” Hina gave Rin a hug as she entered the lobby. “You text me ok! Don’t be a stranger!” 

Rin giggled and hugged her friend. “I won’t. I promise I’ll call. Oh, Hina can you please put this note on Mr. Sesshomaru’s desk for me?” 

Hina furrowed her brow. “Sure I can, but why can’t you?” 

“I just…I would just prefer not to go back up there.” 

“Trust me, I understand. That man is a nightmare right?”

Rin smiled weakly, “yeah…a nightmare…” She trailed off then sighed. “Anyway, thanks for everything Hina.” She hugged her again before leaving InuTaisho Industries forever. 

Sesshomaru entered his office after having sat through another 2-hour long meeting. He sat at his desk and put his head in his hands. He knew this was going to be Rin’s last day and he avoided her the best he could. He couldn’t bear to see her leave. Suddenly he looked up as there was a knock on his door. “Enter.” 

“Mr. Sesshomaru? It’s Hina. I have a letter for you.” 

“Hina, bring it here.” He motioned for her to walk it over to him. 

“Rin wanted me to give this to you. I was just going to leave it on your desk. I didn’t expect you to be in your office, Sir.”

“That’ll do Hina. You may leave.” He waved her off.

She bowed, “yes Sir.” She turned on her heel and headed for the door as fast as her long legs would carry her.

Sesshomaru reached for the letter opener on his desk and opened the letter from Rin. He held his breath as he carefully pulled it from the envelope. It read: “Mr. Sesshomaru, I hope this letter finds you well. As you know I have decided to leave the company. I truly wish you the best and please know that I am happy in the decision I am making. -Miss Rin.

P.S. “As much as I appreciate your offer to help me get back on my feet, I want to return your check. Given everything that happened between us, I do not feel right in accepting the money. I truly hope I have not offended you. Just know that I’ll be alright, and I can take care of myself.” 

Sesshomaru pulled the check he had written for Rin out of the envelope and crumpled it in his hand. He threw it on the ground and grit his teeth. He pulled out his phone and scrolled to her number. Just as he was about to send her a text he drew in a deep breath. He closed the messaging app and instead switched over to his gallery. He pulled up a picture he and Rin took on their first date in Kyoto. He thought back to how much he had protested taking that picture, but as he gazed down at the raven-haired beauty smiling back at him from the screen, calm washed over him and he smiled. “I’m well aware you can take care of yourself…My Rin.”


	16. Chapter 16

The plane touched down at JFK and Rin’s heart leapt as she looked from the window. She was about to start a new life in America. Of course the first person she wanted to text as soon as she landed was Sesshomaru, but she knew that she couldn’t. It had been almost five months since she had seen him. For weeks after leaving InuTaisho, she had been numb to everything. She sat in her apartment and cried for days. She had become so exhausted trying to be strong. 

She was saved from her torment the day she received an email from Mr. Fujiwara. He had heard that she left InuTaisho and wanted to know if she would be interested in working at his Onsen. He believed she would make a good manager. She gladly took the position and was so happy to work alongside Kohaku. She feared what could have become of her if she had stayed in Tokyo. The Onsen was a welcome distraction from her grief. So often she found herself opening her phone and typing out a message to Sesshomaru, only to delete it minutes later. She was still hurt by what happened their last night together in Kyoto. Even though now she understood that it was all a mistake, and he tried to make it right, she was still broken and needed time to put the pieces back together. 

She had started going to therapy, something Kohaku had suggested. He said it was nothing to be ashamed of. He had been going for years after the deaths of his father and sister. Kohaku and Rin had quickly become fast friends again and she was elated to have re-connected with him. She learned a lot about herself during those sessions and came to realize that what Naraku did to her was abuse. It was not her fault and it was not love. The evil voice in her head slowly became quieter. For months she battled with it. She thought back to the night it was so bad she nearly slit her owns wrists just to put an end to the pain. Thankfully Kohaku ran in and found her in the employee bathroom before she did any permanent damage. He had held her for hours that night, stroking her hair, helping her fight the demons that plagued her. 

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she continued to stare out of the window of the plane, thinking back on that night. Her heart still ached for Sesshomaru, even now. She missed him desperately, but she knew she still wasn’t fully healed. Soon she hoped, she would be able to hear his voice again and it wouldn’t cause her pain. Despite her better judgment she kept tabs on him through Hina. According to her, he wasn’t dating anyone which gave her solace. She remembered the night he left her room. As he turned one last time to look at her, she would never forget those beautiful amber orbs, his silky, deep voice, (You're worth the wait). She smiled to herself as she exited the plane, taking her first step toward her fresh start. (Please wait for me Sesshomaru. I promise, I'll be ready soon.)

Sesshomaru walked through the city of Kyoto. It had been five months since he moved there. Inuyasha had settled into his role as Vice President of the company and was running the Tokyo office just as efficiently as Sesshomaru knew he would. He was grateful to have his little brother back in his life. He would often go back to Tokyo on weekends to spend time with him, Kagome, and the kids. The hole that had been left in his heart was slowly beginning to mend. He still longed for Rin, but knew she was in a good place. He was informed by Mr. Fujiwara, that Rin had taken a job at the Onsen and was doing very well. Sesshomaru had been so happy to know she was ok. He planned to keep the promise he made to her. There wasn’t any other woman he wanted. He didn’t care if it took a lifetime. He would give her the time and space she needed. In his heart, he knew she would find her way back to him. He put his hands in his pockets and slowly strolled back to the office. (I will see you again...Rin.)


	17. Chapter 17

“Hey Sesshomaru! Are you even listening to me?” Inuyasha shouted at Sesshomaru from the other side of their Zoom chat. 

“What?” Sesshomaru’s gaze snapped back to his computer screen. He and Inuyasha were in the middle of a very important meeting, discussing the quarterly report, but his mind kept wandering to thoughts of Rin. It had now been close to a year since that fateful night in Kyoto. He couldn’t believe that this much time had passed between them. He had texted her on her birthday and she responded with a “Thank you.” He remembered how it felt, just receiving that simple response. The beginnings of a smile pulled at his lips at the memory. He was true to his word, he had kept his promise, never so much as looking at another woman and respecting her enough to give her the space she needed, the space they both needed to heal. 

With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both managing InuTaisho Industries, the company saw its largest profit to date last quarter. It was time for the next logical step and that was to start looking for businesses to acquire in the foreign market. Sesshomaru had booked his flight already for New York, he was going to meet a potential business lead there and would be leaving in a week. If he could seal this deal, InuTaisho would quickly become the finance company to contend with internationally. It would be the crowning achievement of his career. But really what was the point of it all without someone to share his success with? 

He wanted nothing more than to tell Rin that he was leaving for America soon, but every time he opened his phone and pulled up her name, he would hesitate. “Would you just go see her already! You’re pissing me off!” Inuyasha’s bluntness broke Sesshomaru out of his trance and he whipped his head back to the camera and cut his eyes, glaring at his little brother.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, “oh don’t give me that look. I know just as well as you do how much you miss her, so quit being an ass and just go see her already. You know she’s working at that Onsen. At least go tell her you’re leaving the country for a while in person. Tch.” Inuyasha grit his teeth and turned his head away from the camera.

“It’s not that simple.” Sesshomaru responded calmly.

“Of course it is!” Inuyasha shouted into the webcam. “You love her and she loves you, how could it be any more complicated than that!?”

Sesshomaru shook his head, “we…”

Inuyasha cut him off with a wave, “yeah, yeah I know, you lost control and hurt her. You two need to get over it. You apologized for it and you’ve given her more than enough time to get past it. Hmph, you’ve been the perfect gentleman.” Inuyasha sulked and Sesshomaru chuckled.

“I wish the world were as black and white as all that, but it’s…complicated.”

“Well if you don’t go see her then I’ll go myself and tell her exactly how dumb she’s being.”

Sesshomaru looked straight into the camera with a stern look and a dark commanding voice, “you will do no such thing. And if I find out you did, I will fire you on the spot.” 

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head. “Ha, there you are. Thought I lost my imposing big brother there for a second. Quit being a whipped dog and go win your woman back. Are we done? I need to get something to eat before I go into my next set of meetings for the day.”

Sesshomaru sighed, “yes, that is enough for today. I’ll call you tomorrow to discuss the acquisition plan.” 

“Sounds good. Inuyasha out!” He left the Zoom meeting, and the screen went black. 

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and inhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Insufferable pup. It can’t be that simple can it?” He took out his phone and looked at the picture that he had probably gazed at a thousand times over the past year. Her bright chocolate eyes sparkled at him in the candlelight and his heart thumped in his chest. Resolved, he called Jaken to cancel the rest of his day. It was time to put the past behind him and move forward. He was determined to win Rin back, no matter what it took.

Sesshomaru sailed through the streets of Kyoto, swerving in and out of traffic to get to the Onsen as quickly as possible. “Watch where you’re going jackass!” someone yelled and shook their fist as he blew past them. By some miracle he made it to the hot spring without receiving a speeding ticket. He quickly parked and got out of his car and ran straight for the front desk. 

“Hey Mr. Sesshomaru! Good to see you Sir!” Sesshomaru paused when he heard the young man’s familiar voice. He turned to meet Kohaku’s boyish smile. 

“Kohaku, yes, pleasure to see you again.” He shook Kohaku’s hand.

“What brings you here Sir? Taking a little retreat?” Kohaku looked around, “I don’t see anyone with you, are you alone?”

“Yes.” Sesshomaru was losing his patience with this small talk so he cut right to it. “Kohaku, where is Miss Rin?” 

Kohaku’s body immediately stiffened at his question and he crossed his arms defensively. “Why?” 

“It’s none of your concern. Just answer my question. Where is she?”

Kohaku took a step toward Sesshomaru and lowered his voice. “Oh, it is very much my concern…Sir.”

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt threatened and took a step back. “What is the meaning of this?” 

Kohaku ignored him and continued to speak, “who do you think comforted Rin for nights, no weeks on end? After what you did to her, you really think I’m going to tell you where she is? Rin is happy now. She’s better off without you, so why don’t you just leave her alone!” He clenched his fists and took another step toward Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gasped and his eyes widened. Suddenly that familiar bristling feeling came back, and a low growl emitted from his chest. He curled his own fingers into fists and took a step toward Kohaku, rising to his full height, he was taller than Kohaku by almost a foot. The red veil was slowly enveloping Sesshomaru’s vision once more. “You comforted her? You put your hands on MY Rin?” The two men glared at each other, not noticing that their argument had drawn a crowd.

“She’s NOT your property! She is her own woman, and she can make her own decisions. She’s much stronger than you give her credit for, but you were too blinded by your jealousy to see that weren’t you? She told me everything about you!” 

“You insolent…!” Sesshomaru picked Kohaku up by his collar. He was no longer in control of himself and the demon took over. “You will tell me where Rin is, this instant!” 

Kohaku struggled against his grasp. “I will not! She deserves far better than you. Look at yourself! No wonder she was so frightened of you!”

Suddenly Sesshomaru dropped Kohaku and he fell to the ground with a thud. Just then he heard Kagura’s words again, (it scares me). The red veil fell from his eyes and he regained his senses. He staggered backwards away from Kohaku, steadying himself on the side of the reception desk. (She was frightened? I scared her? I thought she was just upset that I hadn’t told her about my illness. I never…) he gritted his teeth as his thoughts were broken by Mr. Fujiwara’s appearance. 

“What’s going on in here? Everyone disperse immediately!” Kohaku began to leave the lobby and Mr. Fujiwara stopped him, “not you Mr. Kohaku, you stay.” Kohaku froze in his tracks. Fujiwara turned to Sesshomaru, “Mr. Sesshomaru, this is a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Sesshomaru gathered himself and spoke deliberately, “I came to see Miss Rin.”

Mr. Fujiwara paused, “oh…Miss Rin…yes, well…”

“What? Is she here?” 

Fujiwara’s shoulders slumped and he sighed, “she left us.” 

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. “Left? Where did she go?” 

“She’s in America.” 

“America!? What…when? When did she leave? Why didn’t you tell me?” Sesshomaru clenched his fists again.

“Mr. Sesshomaru, my apologies. She wasn’t your employee anymore, I didn’t realize it was something you cared about.” 

“I…no, yes. That is correct, she’s not my employee.” He cleared his throat. 

Mr. Fujiwara gave Sesshomaru a knowing smile. “She went to New York. For school…”

“Mr. Fujiwara don’t!” Kohaku broke in. 

“Stand down Kohaku.” Fujiwara held out his hand, keeping Kohaku in his place. Kohaku glared at Sesshomaru and clenched his fists. 

Sesshomaru paid the boy no attention and instead bowed to Mr. Fujiwara and simply said. “Thank you.” He turned on his heel and headed for the door, but as he was about to slide it open, a hand gripped his elbow. He quickly turned his head and locked eyes with Kohaku. “What?” 

In that same low threatening tone, Kohaku responded, “if you do anything to hurt her again…I don’t care what happens to me…I will hunt you down…and make you pay for your actions.” His eyes were burning with intensity.

Sesshomaru yanked his arm away and took a deep breath. “If I hurt her again…I welcome the hunt.” With that, he left the Onsen and the last remnants of his tortured memories behind.


	18. Chapter 18

Rin sat in her Abnormal Psychology class and stared out of the second story window of the Department of Art History Building. She had settled into her new life in New York and was a few weeks into her first semester at Columbia University. Given her past, she had decided to pursue a career in psychology and become a therapist. She wanted to help those who had been through trauma and struggled with domestic violence.

Finance was a practical route, it was “his” idea for her to pursue that kind of career not hers. She had taken up drawing again and resolved to minor in art. She hoped she could make a career as being an Art Therapist, combining both her passion and her new calling. As she gazed into the courtyard, her phone buzzed in her hoodie pocket. She quickly hit the power button to silence it and looked around the room, no one had noticed. 

She pulled her phone from her hoodie and looked at the text that had just come through. The number that appeared on the screen was one she did not recognize, and her heart thumped anxiously in her chest. (Who could be texting me? No one but Kohaku and Mr. Fujiwara know that I’m in America.) A twinge of guilt struck as she pictured Sesshomaru’s face. She wished she could tell him where she was, but she just wasn’t quite ready. 

“Alright class, that’s it for today. We’ll pick up on Obsessive Compulsive Disorder on Thursday.” Her professor’s voice interrupted her thoughts. She quickly packed her textbook and notebook into her bag and sprinted for the hallway. She didn’t have another class for an hour, and she was dying to know who sent the message and what it said. She found a nearby bench and took a seat, pulling her phone from her hoodie front pocket once more. She swiped her screen to open her phone and tapped on the message. Her blood ran cold, freezing her veins as she read the words. “My, my Rin, you are a hard lady to find. But I will be seeing you…real soon. -Naraku"

She dropped the phone from her hand and it clattered on the tiled floor. Her whole body trembled with dread at the message she had just read. She looked around frantically. (NO! He can’t be here. He can’t! How did he find me?) She shakily picked her phone up from the floor, a fresh crack in her screen. (Dammit!) She swiped the screen again and re-read the text. She couldn’t believe it was true. After all these years…Naraku was going to force himself back into her life. Once again, the dark voice returned, (Hi Rin, guess whoooo.)

35,000 feet above where Rin sat, agonizing over the text she had just received from her ex, Sesshomaru drummed on his briefcase in his lap. He was anxious, but also happy to be landing soon in the same city, where his Rin now lived. The flight attendant’s voice came over the speaker, “we are beginning our descent and will be arriving at JFK in approximately 15 minutes. Please make sure all of your electronic devices are turned off, your tray tables are in their upright and locked positions and fasten your seat belts. Please stow any loose items back under your seat. Thank you.” Sesshomaru’s heart leapt in his chest. He was so close now. He looked out of the window at the early morning sun. “I’m coming Rin. Wait for me, just a little longer.” 

As the plane touched down at JFK, Sesshomaru turned his phone back on. He had several missed calls from the Tokyo office, a few messages from Jaken and Inuyasha and one from…his eyes widened. He couldn’t believe the name he was seeing on the screen. “Rin.” He breathed and his heart hammered in his chest. He immediately opened her message first and read it feverishly. “Sesshomaru, I’m sorry to bother you with this but, I need to speak with you. I know the way we left things was messy and if you don’t answer me, I’ll understand, but…anyway please text me when you have a chance. -Rin.”

His heart jumped to his throat. (Something isn’t right.) He immediately got the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that Rin was in trouble. “Sir?” A female’s voice made him jump. “Oh, yes?” 

“Sir, you need to disembark now. We landed several minutes ago.”

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and realized he was the last one on the plane. He cleared his throat. “Yes, I see.” She gave him a gentle smile and walked away. He quickly grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment and ran for the exit. (Rin needs me.) A wide grin spread across his face and his hope that they could make amends was renewed.


	19. Chapter 19

Rin read over what she had just sent to Sesshomaru and immediately regretted sending the message. Her stomach knotted. “Why did I do that? It’s too late. I can’t take it back now.” She exhaled and buried her head in her hands. “Hey Rin? You okay?” Rin’s head popped up at the sound of her roommate entering the apartment. “Huh? Oh yeah. I’m fine. How are you Kana?” 

Rin had found Kana when she was searching for apartments in New York; Kana had put out an add for a roommate. She was about Rin’s age and seemed to be pretty normal, so she quickly responded. Kana was a small girl, with pale blonde hair and a pale complexion to match. She was also attending Columbia, so they had that in common. She however, aspired to be an attorney, often saying “the mirror of justice, reflects all truth.” She was a second-year law student and spent most of her time at the library, so Rin often had the apartment to herself. 

Kana pinched her silver brows together, “you look stressed. Are classes not going well?” 

Rin looked up at her from the couch, “no, no…classes are fine. It’s….” she waved off Kana and smiled brightly. “It’s nothing to worry about!”

Kana shrugged, “alright. I won’t pry. Do you want Chinese for dinner? There was a new takeout menu taped to our door.” She held up a bright green menu that read “Jade Palace” with a Chinese dragon swirling around the name of the restaurant. 

“Sure, that sounds great! Can I get an order of orange chicken, some egg drop soup, and an eggroll please? I need to run to my room and get my purse. Be right back!” Rin ran off to her room as Kana dialed the number. “Yes, I would like to place an order for delivery please…”

Kana’s voice faded as Rin entered her room and closed the door behind her. She sat on her bed and stared at her phone. Sesshomaru hadn’t answered her. She hadn’t really expected him to. She ran away. What did she expect? He would come sweep her off her feet? Welcome her back with open arms? She scrolled back through their message history. A “Thank you.” from October, when he texted her on her birthday, a “You too.” When he had wished her a Merry Christmas. All of her answers so curt. “God I’m a bitch!” She tossed her phone on the pillow next to her and threw her arm over her face as she laid back on her pillow. (You are a bitch.) The dark voice echoed in her mind. (Sesshomaru has been nothing but a gentleman. He’s been waiting patiently for you and how do you repay his loyalty?) “Shut up!” Rin shot up and clasped her hands over her ears. “I’m not listening to you!” (You’re just using him, toying with his emotions. You’ll use any man, if you think he’ll help you reach your goals faster.) “That’s not true! I didn’t use Sesshomaru!” Tears began to sting her eyes. She sniffed “I-I didn’t do that? I didn’t mean to.” Suddenly her phone buzzed and her heart leapt to her throat. “Sesshomaru?”

Her hands shook as she reached for her phone. She carefully swiped the screen and opened the text that appeared. It was from an unknown number. Her stomach knotted as she read it. “Meet me at Morningside Park at 7:00pm. Come alone, or else. -Naraku” She dropped the phone as if it had lit her palm on fire. She looked at the clock. It was already 6:00pm. She broke out in a cold sweat. “He’s really here. He’s in New York. He found me.” She looked at the mirror and clenched her fists. “I shouldn’t go. But, what will he do if I don’t?” She feared his wrath. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her if she complied. She quickly pulled on her coat and boots and headed for the door.

“Hey where are you going? The food will be here soon!” Kana yelled after Rin as she rushed through the living room. “Sorry Kana, something urgent came up and I need to step out for a bit. Put mine in the fridge please?” 

“Oh alright. Be careful! It’s getting really cold out and the wind has picked up. They say a storm is coming.” A cold chill shot down Rin’s spine. Kana had no idea how true those words were and how ominous they sounded to Rin’s ears. She gripped her phone tightly and headed for the subway. 

As she arrived at the entrance of the park, a swift wind swirled around her and stung her face. She pulled her coat tighter and walked to the center of the park, where she and Naraku agreed to meet. Under a lamp light, a black silhouette slowly became illuminated. His raven hair hung around his shoulders and he crossed his arms as he casually leaned against a tree. His ruby eyes locked with hers and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She clenched her fingers tightly, trying to keep her hands from trembling. He was still just as beautiful as he had ever been, yet still dangerous. Shadows from her past began to flicker across her mind. As if she was in a trance, she slowly walked toward him, and he held out his hand. “Rin…Sweetheart…I’ve missed you.”


	20. Chapter 20

The only thing Sesshomaru wanted to do as soon as he left the airport was see Rin, so why was he hesitating? He hadn’t answered her text. He knew she was waiting for a response. (I am a coward.) He clenched his jaw. (She has reached out to me. She wants to talk. So what am I waiting for?) Kohaku’s words echoed in his mind. “She deserves better than you. No wonder she was so frightened.” (That’s why. That’s why I find myself unable to face her. I scared her. What if I still scare her? What if after all this time, she still can’t see how much I love her?) He pulled out his laptop and set it on the desk in the hotel room. He quickly answered a few emails and checked his calendar for the next day. Work always re-centered him. It helped him clear his mind. It was always a welcome escape from his reality. Every time he fought with Kagura, he would bury himself in work for days. 

His eyes shot to his phone. “No. No more hiding Sesshomaru. You love this girl. She’s the only bright spot in your life. Make this right.” He picked up his phone and answered Rin’s text. “I am in New York on business. We could speak in person if it would please you.” He hit send. It was short and to the point, but he hoped it would be enough.

Rin’s phone vibrated in her pocket, but she was too entranced by Naraku to notice it. (Why does he still hold such power over me?) She took Naraku’s hand. It was warm and familiar in hers. Her heart thumped as he tightened his fingers around hers and pulled her to him. He cradled her cheek and gazed deeply into her eyes. “You’re still a beauty.” He swept her bangs from her face and placed a warm kiss on her lips. “Mnngh.” Her body responded as it always had. She pushed herself into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his familiar scent. He pushed his tongue deep inside and explored her mouth. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she pushed at his chest, struggling against his grasp. “No!” He released her and a sinister smirk spread across his face. 

“Rin, you’re always such a challenge for me.” He shook his head and took a step toward her. She flinched as he reached to grab her shoulders. He frowned and furrowed his brow, “Sweetheart, I’m not here to hurt you. I just want to talk. Come. Sit down.” He led Rin by her waist to a bench near by and sat her gently on it. Rin snapped back to her senses and turned to him as he took a seat next to her. “Why are you here Naraku? How did you find me?” 

He inhaled deeply and placed his hands behind his head and gave her a sideways glance. “It wasn’t easy. But, after doing a little digging, I was able to unlock all of your secrets.” His eyes glinted in the lamplight. Rin felt that familiar danger that Naraku often exuded when he was cross with her. He grabbed her chin and turned her face to meet his gaze. “You broke our agreement my dear.” 

Her heart hammered in her chest and her eyes widened. “Our agreement? What are you talking about? I don’t understand? Naraku…you’re hurting me. Please let go,” she whimpered. He released her chin and leaned back. “My sweet, sweet Rin. You don’t remember the terms of our contract?” She shook her head, bewildered. Why couldn’t she recall this conversation? He took her hands in his. “Well then, let me remind you. Who paid for your education?” Understanding flashed in her eyes and she spoke hesitantly, “y-you did. You paid for me to go to college. You pushed me to pursue finance as a career, since it was practical. But…”

“Ah, ah, Rin…and what was the one thing I asked of you in return?” 

Rin wracked her brain, struggling to bring back that conversation that happened so long ago. Then shattered images slowly began to piece themselves back together. It had been a night after she and Naraku had made love, at least what she thought had been love at the time.

***********************************

“Naraku?” Rin gently caresses his strong chest as he holds her in his arms. The marks on her neck slowly fade. His breathing calms as he closes his eyes. “Hmm?” 

“I-I want to go to college.” She feels his grip tighten; his fingertips dig into her shoulder. “Ah, Naraku, you’re hurting me.” He releases her quickly and leans in to kiss her forehead and she smiles. 

“Now…why would you want to do that? Do I not give you everything you could ever want? Do I not take care of you?”

“Yes, you do…but…”

He pulls his arm from behind her and props himself up on his elbow. “Rin, look at me.” He turns her chin so her eyes meet his, rubies dance with chocolate diamonds, “you’re beautiful” he kisses her softly, “and sexy” he kisses her neck, “you’re smart enough for a woman.” He trails his finger down the curve of her back and she tingles at his touch once more. 

“Naraku…I…ah!” He dips his fingers inside her, stimulating her sensitive pearl, he takes her mind off her thoughts. She's lost to the bliss he brings her once more. He kisses her deeply and moves on top of her, pressing her body into the mattress, he enters her again, filling her up so much it hurts. She stretches around him as he moves, the friction sending excruciating jolts through her body. “Mmm!....aaahh!....Naraku!....haah.” 

“Rin look at me.” She opens her eyes and is once again entranced by his crimson orbs. “I love you. Aren’t I enough? Isn’t being with me enough?” He pushes harder, diving as deep within her as he is able. He feels her walls begin to flutter then pushes her past her breaking point as he takes her throat, pinning her in place. “Tell me I’m enough Rin.” Tears begin to trail down Rin’s cheeks. “You are…ah!” 

“I’m what? Say it!”

“You’re enough Naraku! Haah!” She arches her back and pushes against him as the wave of toxic pleasure washes over her. He releases her throat, fresh red markings shine against ivory skin. He leans down and kisses them softly, gently whispering in her ear. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. It was just the heat of the moment.” 

She takes a sharp inhale. “It’s alright. I’m fine.” She smiles weakly at him through heavy lids. 

He pulls himself from her then takes her in his arms once more. “Now, we’ll have no more talk of college alright?” 

“Yes Naraku.”

“Good. He wipes her bangs from her forehead and kisses her softly. Get some sleep Sweetheart.” 

She buries her head in his chest and inhales deeply, fighting the tears that want to break free then falls into a troubled sleep. Naraku watches his prize and her chest gently rises and falls. It’s barely a whisper as he says. “You are mine.”

Rin’s eyes flutter open as the sun streams through the window. She rolls over and her hand lands in an empty space on Naraku’s side of the bed. “Hmm?” She sits up and looks around. “Naraku?” She carefully gets out of bed, she is still tender from the previous night’s exploits. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she pulls on her robe. The markings on her neck have turned purple. She’ll need to get a new tube of concealer to cover them up. She sighs and rubs her neck. She thinks about conversations she’s had with her girlfriends. “Girl, I wish my man would throw me around a bit every once in a while. Our sex life is so boring. I’m jealous! Plus, Naraku is a total babe! You’re so lucky Rin!” Rin smirks, “lucky? I guess I am. I was left with nothing after my parents died. I was raised in the orphanage, but after meeting him in high school, he convinced his family to let me stay. They welcomed me into their home, gave me food, shelter, love. I owe him a lot.” She smiles to herself and pulls her robe tighter around her and heads downstairs.

“Naraku?” 

“In here Rin.” Naraku answers from the kitchen. She can smell eggs and bacon cooking. “Hungry?” he smiles that irresistible smile. 

“Famished”, she grins back. She takes a seat at the table and he walks over and kisses her on the top of her head. “You’re so beautiful in the morning. It was hard to tear myself away from you, but I can’t let my baby starve right?”

Rin giggles. “Right. So, what are your plans for the day?” 

“Well.” He turns her in her chair and meets her gaze and smirks.

“What? Naraku? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

He takes her hands in his and laces his fingers with hers. “I was thinking. Why don’t we spend the day looking at some colleges?”

Rin’s eyes light up. “Naraku? Are you serious? Really?” She hugs him around the neck.

“Yes, I’m serious.” He takes her shoulders and looks her deep in the eyes. “I only care for your happiness Rin. And if going to college is so important to you then…I will support you.” 

“Thank you Naraku!” She leans forward to kiss him, but he places a finger on her lips.

“But, on one condition.”

“What’s that?” 

“You are not to leave Tokyo. I will pay for your education. I will take care of everything but the college you attend and the job you acquire will be in this city. Do I make myself clear Rin?” He squeezes her hands tightly and she winces.

“Yes Naraku. Crystal.” He releases her hands and smiles. “Good, it’s settled then. Eat breakfast then go take a shower and change.” He kisses her again, sealing her fate.

*****************************************

Rin’s eyes widened in complete understanding. “I-I left Tokyo.”

Naraku narrowed his eyes. “Yes, you did. I only asked one thing of you, and how do you repay me? By running off to America and not telling me?” 

“But…we had broken up. I wasn’t with you anymore. I…”

“You what Rin?” he eyed her dangerously.

Rin took a deep breath. “I met someone else. I moved on.”

He grasped her firmly by the shoulders and raised his voice, “I own you Rin. You are still indebted to me. You are not allowed to move on.” 

“Naraku.” Rin gasped. “I’m sorry…I never meant to hurt you…”

A dark sinister laugh rose in Naraku’s throat. “Hurt me? Really Rin? Darling.” He cupped her cheek and leaned closer to whisper in her ear. “What makes you think you’re that special?” 

Rin’s heart dropped and the dark voice took over once more. (He’s right you know. Not even Sesshomaru thought you were special. He took what he wanted and left you.) She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, straining to hold back the tears. Then she stared daggers at Naraku. “Why have you come?” 

He released her and sat back. “It’s like I said Rin. You owe me. I paid for your college education. Had you stayed with me, I may have forgiven your debt but…well as the circumstances are…I’ve come to collect.” His eyes flashed as he took her mouth in his, forcefully entering his tongue, probing her into submission. With a quick breath he growled, “You are mine.”


	21. Chapter 21

Rin’s body ached as she strained to open her eyes the next morning. She woke to an unfamiliar ceiling. She slowly turned her head, muscles screaming with every minuscule movement, and looked at Naraku’s angelic face, peacefully sleeping beside her. (No, he’s no angel. He is the devil. The devil who has taken the form of an angel.) Her hands shook as she raised the sheet to survey the damage he had left in his wake. “Hah!” she clamped her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened at the blood-stained sheets beneath her. 

Her legs and torso were covered in black and purple bruises. Flashes of teeth biting, hands swatting, and a fiery tongue lapping at her body chilled her to the bone. Naraku had staked his claim once more. She was his. (No! I’m no one’s property!) Torturously she pulled the sheets from her and stumbled to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet of the bathtub and as gently as she could, washed away the shame of the night before. Tears streaked her face as light scarlet tricked down her legs. 

It wasn’t until she was out of the bath that she noticed her reflection in the mirror. Against her pink skin, dark purple and black bruises stood out against her throat. Her lips were swollen, and she had a small cut above her eyebrow. He had literally beaten her into submission last night and she didn’t have the strength to fight anymore. (This is what I deserve. If I had just been understanding of Sesshomaru and made up with him sooner, we would be together now. None of this would have happened. “He” is who I deserve.) She turned out the light in the bathroom and gingerly walked back to the bed. She crawled in and laid beside her abuser. He opened his ruby eyes and smiled at her. “Mmm. Good morning gorgeous.” He kissed her softly on the forehead and she winced. He carefully touched the cut above her eyebrow then kissed it tenderly. “I’m sorry love. It was just the heat of the moment.” 

She met his gaze and smiled. “I know Naraku. I’m fine.” He smiled at her again. Eyes shutting in post coital bliss and pulled her closely to him, locking her in his embrace. (This is what I deserve.) She submitted and gripped him to her, clinging to her inevitable fate as tears stained her cheeks.

Sesshomaru looked at his phone for probably the hundredth time in 24 hours. (Why hasn’t she responded? Maybe she did regret sending me that text after all.) “Mr. Sesshomaru? Are you with us?” 

Sesshomaru’s head shot up. “What? Oh yes. I apologize. Please continue.” He was right in the middle of a meeting with his newest acquisition lead, but he couldn’t concentrate. He needed to know that Rin was okay. (Maybe I should text her again? Yes, I’ll do that during our break.) He put his phone back in his pocket and focused once more on the meeting at hand. 

During the 3:00 break, Sesshomaru excused himself and took a moment to text Rin again. “Miss Rin. I will be in New York City for one week. I am working on a new business merger. I would very much like to see you. I was told you are attending Columbia University. I’m very proud of you and your decision to go back to school. I’m wishing for your every success in life. I miss you.” He quickly deleted the last line and signed it Mr. Sesshomaru. He sighed as he sent the text and shook his head. (You are such a fucking coward.) “Mr. Sesshomaru. We’re ready for you.” Sesshomaru turned and put his phone back in his pocket. He plastered a fake smile on his face and walked back into the meeting.

Rin stared out of Naraku’s hotel window as rain pelted the glass. She felt hands clench her shoulders and she flinched. “What are you thinking about Sweetheart?” 

“Hmm? Oh nothing. Just spaced out.” She turned to meet his gaze. 

He kissed the top of her head and caressed her cheek. His touch turned her stomach. “Would you like to get some late lunch? I am afraid we slept the morning away. I really wore you out. Didn’t I?” He smirked.

Rin had agreed to spend the day with Naraku. She didn’t have class on Wednesdays and decided it would be a good idea to go ahead and just get started right away on her punishment for leaving Tokyo. This is what she deserved. She owed Naraku a lot and it was time to re-pay that debt. What was her soul really worth anyway? It had been tainted long ago…by him. She smiled. “Sure, I would like that.” 

He took her hand in his and they walked side by side to a little pub down the street. As they sat in the bar waiting for their food to arrive they chatted about the old days. Naraku chatted, Rin listened with unfeeling ears. She would play the part she was meant to until he decided her debt was re-payed. To any other patron, they looked like a perfectly normal couple, sharing a drink and a meal, but she knew the dark truth beneath the façade. 

After they ate, Naraku agreed to walk Rin back to her apartment. She knew Kana would be out studying and the apartment would be empty. She had something she needed to ask Naraku and it needed to be on her home turf. She took out her key and unlocked the door. “Well home sweet home.” She said as she led him inside. “Please have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?” 

“I’m fine Sweetheart. Just come sit beside me.” He patted the cushion next to him and Rin obeyed. He touched her knee as she sat next to him then trailed his hand up her thigh, he could feel her heat as he rubbed her over her panties. “Mmm. Are you ready for more?” He leaned in and whispered in her ear. His voice sent shivers down her spine. He moved to her mouth but she interrupted him. “Naraku.” 

He sighed with frustration and removed is hand. “Yes?”

“Why now?"

This question threw him off. Rin could tell by the look on his face, this was a question he hadn’t planned for. “What? What do you mean?”

She looked right at him, “I mean what I said. Why now? Why all of a sudden must I repay my debt to you? We’ve been broken up for years, yet you never bothered to find me after college, or when I got my job at InuTaisho.” Saying that word caused a notable change in Naraku’s demeanor. His eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat.

“Yes, speaking of InuTaisho. I heard that the CEO has been making many business mergers. Expanding his company and making huge profits. Sounds like a thriving industry. Why did you leave again?” 

Now it was Rin’s turn to be disarmed. “I…I left because it just wasn’t a good fit for me…Finance I mean. I know you wanted me to pursue that as a career because it was stable, but I’m an artist. That’s my passion.”

Naraku reached for Rin’s cheek and cupped it gently. “I do love when you speak about your passions. Your eyes light up. I’ve missed that.” 

Rin jerked her head form his embrace. “You didn’t exactly answer my question. Why are you here Naraku?”

“Because I missed you Sweetheart. Yes, it’s true, I came here under the guise of you re-paying your debt to me, but that’s not the real reason. I’ve done a lot of growing up since we broke up. I realize now how much I hurt you back then.” He cupped Rin’s cheeks again with both hands and drew her face to his, pressing his lips firmly to hers. “You’re the only woman I’ve ever loved Rin.” He pulled her to his chest and cradled her in his arms. “I’ve missed you terribly and I want us to start over. I want us to be happy.” 

She pushed away from him, another sinking feeling entering her stomach. “How did you know I left InuTaisho?” 

“I’ve kept a close eye on you of course. I would never let anyone hurt you. You are mine and I love you. I kept my distance out of respect to you, but when you left Tokyo, I was nearly driven mad. I thought I had lost you forever. Then I started seeing those checks hit your bank account from the Onsen in Kyoto and I knew you were safe. It was only once those stopped coming that I began to panic, fearing the worst.”

Rin stood up. “You’ve been spying on me!? For how long?” 

“No Rin. I’ve been protecting you. I’ve always been there for you. Even when you were with him, I never stopped loving you. I knew you would find your way back to me.” 

Rin staggered, “I can’t believe what I’m hearing. You knew I was with Sesshomaru!?”

Naraku took her hands, “yes, but you’re not with him anymore. Fate has brought up back together.”

“No Naraku. This is not fate. This is not love!” She threw his hands from hers and took several steps away from him. “You’re manipulative, abusive, you hurt me time and again and I’m just as guilty because I let you!” 

“Rin.”

“No, Naraku, I don’t want to hear anymore. You need to leave, now.” 

Naraku’s eyes darkened and he chuckled a malevolent laugh in his throat. “Oh Rin. You think you can get rid of me that easily?” He rushed her and pinned her against the wall. Rin’s breath caught in her chest. “No, my beautiful Rin. We are meant to be together. And we will be together. Forever. You are mine!” He pressed his mouth to hers in a forceful kiss. She struggled and fought against him, but he pinned her arms above her head. Forcing his pleasure from her once more. 

Naraku left shortly after his conquest. He told Rin he would walk her to class the next morning. She shook in fear as she laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, her phone’s blinking blue light caught her eye. She had forgotten to look at her phone since Naraku came back. She rolled over and picked up her phone from her nightstand. She swiped its screen and saw two messages from Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. She read the messages so quickly she had to read them twice. She shot up in bed, “he’s in New York!?” She immediately warmed at the thought of seeing him, but just as quickly fear clutched her heart. Naraku would never leave her alone long enough to be able to see Sesshomaru. “What can I do?” 

She took a deep breath and texted Sesshomaru back. “Sesshomaru, I’m so sorry I haven’t answered your texts. I’ve been crazy busy with school. I can’t believe you’re in New York of all places. I would really like to see you in person. If you’re free, meet me at the coffee shop on Columbia’s campus. I have a break in my classes tomorrow from 2:00pm to 4:00pm.” She held her breath as she sent off the text. Almost immediately she saw those three dots flash in a line. He replied, “3:30pm ok?” She typed back. “Yes, see you then. :)”


	22. Chapter 22

Sesshomaru smiled at the reply that flashed across his screen. His heart pounded in his chest. In a little over 12 hours he would see His Rin again. This time he wasn’t going to leave anything on the table. He was going to make sure that she knew exactly how he felt about her. He drifted off to sleep practicing what he would say to her when they would finally meet face to face after such a long time apart. 

Rin woke the next morning and sprang out of bed. She showered and dressed in her nicest sweater and jeans. She put on makeup, making sure to hide the marks on her neck well, then sprayed a little perfume and headed to class. As she opened the door to leave the apartment she almost ran straight into Naraku. Her heart stopped as she looked up into his crimson eyes. 

“Hey beautiful.” He leaned down and kissed her. “Mmm what is that heavenly scent? Is it new?” 

“Oh this? I’ve had it for a while.” She rubbed her arm. (Shit, I forgot he said he was going to take me to class today.)

“What’s wrong? You look uneasy baby.” He took a step toward her and held her shoulders. She continued to play her part and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. “No, I’m fine. Just a bit nervous about a test I have today. Nothing major.” 

He hugged her tightly and kissed her hair, “I’m sure you’ll do just fine. And don’t worry, if you do fail, know that I’m always here to support you.” He smiled down at her and her stomach tangled into unyielding knots. They walked hand in hand to the building where her first class was held. She could hear the whispers of girls around them. “Oh my god, that man is a fox.” 

“What’s he doing with her?” 

“He’s so beautiful. Like an angel.”

Rin rolled her eyes and scoffed (you can have him ladies. Please take him away from me.) 

Naraku squeezed Rin’s hand and leaned down. “Don’t let what those girls say bother you. You are the most beautiful girl on this campus.” He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. To anyone else this looked like an act of a doting boyfriend, but to Rin, she knew it to be a sign of dominance and possession. 

She felt a renewed fire in her to fight, knowing that soon she would see Sesshomaru again. She was ashamed that she had let herself once again be subdued by Naraku. However, until she spoke with Sesshomaru, she had to keep playing her part of loving girlfriend. Naraku kissed her again as he left her. “When did you say your last class ends today?”

“I have a night class on Thursdays so I won’t be finished until late. About 8:00pm.” 

“Alright. I’ll be here to pick you up.” He took her hands and kissed them gently. “I love you Rin.” 

She faked a smile, “I love you too Naraku.” With that assurance, he turned and left and she felt a weight lift from her chest. 

The day went by excruciatingly slow. She watched the clock and willed the hands to tick faster. She couldn’t concentrate in any of her classes. She was ready to tell Sesshomaru everything. She wanted so desperately to be with only him, but the darkness that lurked in her mind lingered. (Naraku won’t like this. What if he finds out? What will you do?) Rin shook the thought away. She knew she would be safe with Sesshomaru. They would figure a way out of this, together. 

She immediately left for the café once her afternoon class let out. She knew she would be early, but she didn’t want to risk Sesshomaru leaving. She ordered a coffee and chose a small table in the back of the restaurant. She took out her books to study, but found her thoughts wandering. She took out her phone and looked at the time 2:30pm. (Ugh another hour.) She decided to text Sesshomaru to let him know that she had arrived. Just in case. “Sesshomaru. I came to the café early to study. Please don’t rush. Just wanted to let you know I’m here.” 

Sesshomaru’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and saw it was a text from Rin. His heart leapt as he opened up the message. “She’s already there?” 

“Who’s already where Mr. Sesshomaru?” a piercing voice came across the Zoom chat. 

“Jaken. I need to cut our meeting short. I have somewhere I need to be.” 

“But, Mr. Sesshomaru! We haven’t finished going over the acquisition plan yet..and…”

“Inuyasha.”

“Yeah?”

“You and Jaken finish the meeting without me. I need to go take care of something.”

“But Mr. Sesshomaru, what could be more important?”

“Hey, the boss said shut up.” Inuyasha scolded Jaken.

“The nerve! You…you…”

“Me what? Don’t forget, I’m your boss’s second you little wormy man.” 

“Ah! Right sir! Sorry sir!”

Sesshomaru hadn't been paying any mind to Jaken and Inuyasha's back and forth. He was already putting on his coat. “I’ll leave you all to it. Inuyasha, we’ll talk later. Jaken, clear my afternoon.” 

“Uh, yes sir. Right away sir.” 

“Tch, kiss ass.” Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He then gave a knowing smile to Sesshomaru. “Hey Sesshomaru.”

“Yes?” Sesshomaru looked back at the camera before turning off the Zoom meeting. 

“Tell Rin hi for me.” 

“Whaaaattt!?” Jaken squealed, but Sesshomaru just smirked and cut him off, his screen went black. He rushed from his office to go re-unite with the woman who meant more to him than life itself.

Rin stared at the door of the café waiting for her prince to come rescue her. She felt so silly for ever doubting his love for her and ashamed she had handled things the way she did. It was time to put the past behind them and start fresh. She hoped today would be a step toward their new future together. Pulled from her thoughts, the door of the coffee shop opened and there he was. It wasn’t a figment of her imagination. Her Sesshomaru, with his long silver braid, and her favorite navy suit, stood in the doorway, scanning the café for her. He locked his beautiful amber eyes with hers and a smile as bright as the sun in spring after a long grey winter lit up his face.


	23. Chapter 23

Rin felt her breath catch as Sesshomaru strode toward her, his hands in his pockets. “Is this seat taken?” Her heart leapt at his smooth as honey voice. It had been so long since she had heard it in person, she bit back a tear that threatened to sting her eye. He pulled the chair away from the table and Rin cocked her head and smirked, “Just by you.” He grinned back at her, his heart warming in his chest. “Rin.” He reached out and touched her cheek. He also had to make sure she was real. She reached up and placed her hand over his. Tears pricked her eyes again, but this time she didn’t fight to hold them back. They silently rolled down her cheeks as her eyes sparkled at the man she knew in her heart she had always loved. 

Sesshomaru felt a sting in his eye, but he did not let it show. Instead he inhaled deeply and simply said, “I’ve missed you.” 

Rin let out a relieved laugh and replied, “I’ve missed you too. So much. Sesshomaru, I was so stupid!”

“Shh.” He took her hands in his and squeezed them gently. “I was the one at fault.” He lifted her hands to his soft lips and kissed them lightly. Rin’s heart hammered against her ribcage at his touch. Her body had yearned for his touch for so many lonely nights. “We have so much to talk about. Are you free tonight?” 

Like a bucket of ice water had been thrown on Rin, she gasped and pulled her hands away. “No! I’m not.” 

Sesshomaru recoiled. “I’m sorry. Did I upset you?”

Rin shook her head. “No, you didn’t. Sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted. I was just surprised. I have a night class tonight so maybe later this week?” 

“What time is your class over?” He placed his hand on top of hers.

“8:00pm but I have a lot of homework, and tonight just won’t work….so.” Sesshomaru reached up and brushed her hair from her shoulder but quickly pulled his hand back when he noticed markings on her neck. 

“Rin, what are those?” 

Rin quickly covered her neck with her hand and leaned forward on her elbow. “What are what?” 

“Rin, take your hand away from your neck. Let me see.” He reached for her hand, but she stood up, avoiding his touch. “I need to use the restroom real quick. Be right back.” She ran to the ladies’ room and grabbed the sink. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The makeup covering Naraku’s fingerprints on her neck had rubbed off on the collar of her sweater; dark purple and black stood out from her skin. “Shit! What am I going to tell him?” 

“Rin?” A knock at the door made her jump. “Rin are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m fine. Be right out.” Her heart thundered. She wanted to tell him about Naraku, but she didn’t want him to find out this way. She had a terrible feeling that if Sesshomaru saw for himself how abusive Naraku was, he would do something reckless to protect her. 

He knocked again. “Rin, may I come in? I’m worried about you.”

“No, it’s fine. I-I’m coming out.” She walked slowly to the door and unlocked it, but as she swung it open, Sesshomaru took a step in, closing the door and locking it behind him. “Sesshomaru,” she gasped. “What are you doing?” 

He approached her cautiously, “Rin, please. Allow me to see what is on your neck.” She backed away from him, until she felt something hard behind her. “Rin. I am not going to hurt you. Why are you trembling?” Kohaku’s words flooded his mind again, (No wonder she’s frightened of you.) He stopped dead in his tracks, locking her gaze, “Rin…are you…scared of me?” 

Rin let out a breath she had been holding, “No Sesshomaru! How could you think that?” 

Sesshomaru averted his gaze, “it’s nothing.” 

“Clearly it’s not. Please Sesshomaru, why would you think I’m scared of you?” 

He sighed, “it’s something that boy…something your friend, Kohaku said to me.” 

“Kohaku…how? Wait. Sesshomaru? How did you know I was in New York?” She thought back to his first text that just stated he was in New York and would like to see her in person. As if he already knew she were here. Before he had a chance to answer. “Kohaku told you I was in New York!?” 

“Technically no. Mr. Fujiwara did, but your friend fought tooth and nail to keep me from knowing where you had gone.” He let out a soft chuckle, “quite literally. I can tell he really cares for you and doesn’t want to see you get hurt again.” Sesshomaru took a step closer to Rin. “And I promise you. I will never, ever hurt you again.”

“Sess-mngh!” Sesshomaru leaned down and pressed his lips to Rin’s. They were a balm to his aching heart and he felt himself light up again, after having been cast into darkness for so long. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up under her thighs and pressed her against the wall. She moaned into his mouth as she parted her lips. He welcomed her tongue, exchanging breaths, giving each other life once again. He wanted nothing more than to take her right there, but a pounding on the door broke their reunion. “Hey, there are people waiting! Are you finished in there?”

Rin’s head swam as Sesshomaru eased her back to her feet, placing her gently on the floor. “When is your next class?”

Rin grinned up at Sesshomaru, “it starts in 30 minutes. I really should be going. But we should continue our conversation.” 

“Tonight. After your class.” Sesshomaru answered. Rin could tell it was a command, not a question.

“Sesshomaru…I’m serious. I really can’t tonight.” She bit her lip and looked away.

He gently turned her face back to meet his gaze. “You’re hiding something. What are you not telling me Rin? Is…is it someone else?” he let his hand drop to his side. 

“No! Well…yes…but it’s not what you think!” 

“Did he give you these!?” Sesshomaru pulled Rin’s hair away from her neck, exposing Naraku’s markings. “Who did this?” 

Rin could feel tears begin to fill her eyes again. She was so scared that Sesshomaru would get hurt. Naraku had claimed her and he didn’t like sharing his things. She was terrified he could go as far as killing Sesshomaru. “Rin, answer me. Who hurt you? I can’t help you if you don’t let me in. Please…please trust me…like you did before…” he turned away from her. 

Her breath caught in her throat. “Sesshomaru, I do trust you. I trust you more than anything. It’s just…I’m scared.”

He lowered his head. “…of me. Kohaku was right. I did frighten you that night. I’m so sorry Rin…I…”

“No! Naraku!” 

Sesshomaru staggered back as Rin yelped his name. “Naraku? Your ex? He’s the one who…” She silently shook her head, tears now streaking her face. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. “That bastard. I’ll kill him! Where is he? Is he here?” 

“No Sesshomaru, please. He’s dangerous when he’s provoked. He’s so possessive of me, he may really hurt you if you confront him.” Rin placed her hands on Sesshomaru’s chest. 

Sesshomaru lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed her fingertips. “Rin, you are no one’s property. He does not own you.”

“What?” Her eyes widened. 

He chuckled, “just something a really annoying boy told me once.” He hugged her to his chest and stroked her hair. “I love you Rin. I’ll protect you. No matter the cost.”


	24. Chapter 24

Rin let out a whimper at Sesshomaru’s declaration of love. Newly formed tears spilled from her eyes, soaking Sesshomaru’s tie. She looked up at him and he gently wiped them away, “I love you too Sesshomaru. So much.” He held her tightly and placed his cheek on her head. “I’m never letting you go again, ever.” He kissed her hair, and she tightened her arms around his waist. 

“What am I going to do? He’ll be waiting for me after class tonight.” Rin sniffed. “I never expected him to find me here, but he did. He…he’s been following me this whole time. He knew about everything, about me getting hired at InuTaisho, about you and I, about me leaving the company to work at the Onsen. He’s kept a close eye on me for years. It was only just recently he lost me when I came to America. He had to come claim his territory, take back what was his.”

Sesshomaru held Rin at arm’s length. “Rin look at me.” She lifted her head slowly and looked into his golden suns. “You are not his.”

She shook her head, “no, I’m not. I’m yours.” Sesshomaru’s breath caught, thinking back to the night he marked her at the Onsen and his body trembled. “No Rin…you are not mine.” She gasped and took a step back. “What are you saying? I thought…you just said you loved me.” The dark voice came in screaming. (You’re being played for a fool Rin!) 

“No! That’s not what I meant. Rin, I love you. I love you more than anything. But you are not a possession. Don’t you understand that? You are not mine and you are certainly not his. You are your own person. You don’t belong to anyone but you. It’s taken me almost a year to understand that myself, but I finally do. I want you in my life forever, and I hope you want me in yours. We will do this together.” He cupped the back of her head and leaned down and kissed her passionately. When they came up for air, Rin’s smile stretched the width of her face and her eyes sparkled. “Together.” 

They made a plan to confront Naraku. Rin desperately hoped that things would not turn violent. She hoped that once she told Naraku that it’s over for good and that she’s with Sesshomaru, she could finally put her dark past behind her. She bounced her leg as she waited restlessly in her night class. She stared at the clock, knots gathering in her stomach. Naraku would be picking her up at 8:00pm just like he said, but so would Sesshomaru. He would be waiting, ready for the opportune moment. 

When the professor ended class, Rin’s anxiety was far from relieved. She slowly gathered up her things and walked to the front of the building. Just as he said, Naraku was there; reaching his hand to take hers. “Hey beautiful. You ready?” 

“Naraku…I have something I need to tell you.” 

“What?” he narrowed his eyes and took a step toward her. She took a step back. 

“Naraku. This has to stop. I don’t love you. Maybe I thought I did…once, but…”

“Rin, you’ve had a long day. You’re tired. You don’t know what you’re saying. Come on, let’s go back to my room and talk.” He grabbed her by the wrist.

“No! Naraku, it’s over. This toxic thing between us is finally finished. I’ve found someone who loves me. Really loves me.”

He turned to her and chuckled. “Oh sweet, sweet, naïve Rin. Do you even know what love is?” He searched her eyes. “No, I don’t think you do.” 

It was just like in her waking nightmare. His words plagued her mind. “N-no, you’re wrong. I do know what love is now. You never loved me. You only wanted to possess me like I was a trophy. You manipulated me, tortured me…for years. It took this time away from you to finally see it. To finally understand what true love is.” 

“You’re speaking nonsense. Let’s go Rin.” He pulled harder on her wrist. “No! I’m not going with you!” 

“Oh yes you are! You are mine god damn you!” He picked Rin up and threw her over his shoulder. 

“Put her down.” Sesshomaru’s commanding voice echoed in the shadows. 

“Who’s there?” Naraku spun around, searching for which direction the voice came from. Sesshomaru took a step forward, the lamplight illuminating his silver hair, his eyes flashed like embers. “I said. Put Rin down. Now.” His voice was even and calm, but he was intimidating all the same. 

“Fine.” Naraku smirked and threw Rin to the ground. “Ah!” she landed hard on the pavement and heard a pop in her wrist as she tried to catch herself. White hot pain flooded her arm. “Ngh!” She held her arm tightly to her chest.

“Rin!” Sesshomaru started to run for her, but Naraku blocked his path.

“She’s fine lover boy. For now.” 

“Is that a threat?” Sesshomaru gritted his teeth.

“Oh no…it’s a promise my friend.” 

“I am not your friend and Rin is done with you. Leave her alone. If I see you anywhere near her again, I will call the police and have you arrested for abuse.”

“Oh really? And how will you prove that? It’s her word against mine and I have connections with very powerful people Mr. Sesshomaru, so I would save your threats.”

Sesshomaru’s whole body shook with rage. No more. He was through letting men like this get away with the disgusting things they did to women. “We’re not done here!” He shouted at Naraku as he breezed past. He grabbed his arm and came down with a powerful right hook, breaking his knuckles on Naraku’s jaw. 

“Fuck!” he shook his hand as he glared at Naraku's unconscious body. 

“Sesshomaru!” Rin tried to get up from the ground. 

“No Rin. Stay where you are. I’m calling the authorities.” Sesshomaru pulled out his phone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. Naraku was slowly pushing himself up from the ground. His blood red eyes locked with Rin's and a twisted smile pulled at his lips. He turned toward Sesshomaru. 

"Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted as Naraku ran toward him. Sesshomaru looked up from his phone but it was too late. He let out a growl as he felt a piercing pain shoot through his arm. 

“Rin is mine! Not you or anyone else will take her from me!” Naraku pulled a switchblade from Sesshomaru’s shoulder and he slumped to the ground, clutching his arm. “You bastard. Rin! Run! Find help now!” Sesshomaru ordered her. 

“No! I’m not going to leave you! We found each other again, don’t send me away!” 

“How touching. But you are sadly mistaken love. You are mine and you are coming with me.” Naraku grabbed Rin by the hair and picked her up from the ground. She clung to her scalp as she screamed in pain. 

“Naraku, unhand her or I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” Naraku turned to Sesshomaru and took a step toward him, dangling Rin in the air as he walked. “Kill me?” 

Blood permeated Sesshomaru’s shirt sleeve and his vision was beginning to blur. He clutched his left arm tighter. “I’ll do whatever I have to. Nothing is worth more than Rin’s life. Not even my own.” 

“Sesshomaru! Don’t say that! Ah!” Rin pleaded as Naraku yanked her by her hair again.

“Shut up.” He threw her to the ground again and walked toward Sesshomaru, hate burning in his crimson glare. “You tried to steal her from me. Well Mr. Sesshomaru, CEO of InuTaisho Industries, asshole born with a silver spoon in his fucking mouth, you lose this round. Clearly your money can’t buy your way out of everything. Can it?” 

“Sesshomaru, what is he talking about?” Rin cried. 

Naraku turned to Rin, a sinister grin played on his lips. “Oh, he didn’t tell you? Tsk tsk, you naughty boy.” 

“Shut your mouth Naraku!” Sesshomaru growled.

“Tell me what? Sesshomaru what is he talking about?”

Naraku knelt down beside Rin and took her broken hand in his and she yelped in pain. Her breath catching in her chest. Naraku stroked her hand, “he never told you that he and I go way back did he?” 

Rin’s eyes widened. “What are you saying?” She turned tear stained eyes toward Sesshomaru. “Sesshomaru, you two know each other? But, when I mentioned his name, you acted like you didn’t know who he was.” Sesshomaru lowered his eyes and stayed silent.

“You lied to her and you’re still lying to her, aren’t you?” Naraku accused, mocking the man who now sat helpless before him. 

“Stop this! Tell me, how do you two know each other?” Rin shouted. 

Naraku grabbed Rin’s chin and twisted her face to meet his. “Did you think it was mere coincidence my dear that you got hired on at InuTaisho, that no other company would hire you?” 

“Th-the other companies said I didn’t have enough experience yet. That’s what all the letters said.” 

Naraku shook his head. “No, dear Rin, you were black balled from every other company because I ordered it.”

“You? Why?” her eyes widened.

“I had to guide you down the right path love. Didn’t you know? My father is a major shareholder in InuTaisho and I wanted to make sure you were working somewhere where I could keep an eye on you. However…” he glared back at Sesshomaru, “he tried to buy you out of your contract with me.” 

“My contract…you mean owing you money for putting me through school?”

“Yes, dear, yes exactly.” 

Rin looked at Sesshomaru with disbelieving eyes, “you knew Naraku had a debt hanging over my head the whole time? But you…”

“Oh, my sweet Rin.” Naraku hugged Rin to his chest, but she tried to resist. “You thought he actually loved you? No, he played you my dear. He tried to pay your debt to me with his father’s money. But I let him know early on that you were mine. He only felt guilty that he couldn’t buy his way out of the situation. 

“Rin, don’t listen to him. None of that is true! Hng!” Sesshomaru’s wound was getting worse, he was losing too much blood. His breathing was becoming labored. He slumped to the ground in a crimson pool. “Sesshomaru!”

Rin pushed away from Naraku and ran to him. Naraku sat silently and watched the scene unfold. “I hope you enjoy your time together. I’m afraid it won’t be very long.” He chuckled low in his throat and turned and walked away. “Rin. Come find me when you are ready to accept the fact that you are now and have always been mine.” With that Naraku disappeared into the shadows. 

“Rin.” Sesshomaru's voice waivered as he reached for Rin. 

“Don’t speak. I’m here Sesshomaru. I’m right here.” She took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. She heard him take a sharp inhale. “We have to stop the bleeding.” She tore at the fabric of her sweater and pressed on the wound on Sesshomaru’s shoulder. “Agh!” 

“I’m sorry! Please hang in there. I’ll call for help.”

“Rin. It’s not true…it wasn’t guilt.” He reached up and touched her cheek. Her eyes blurred with tears. She placed her hand on his. “I know.” 

His eyes widened, “Rin, I love you. From the moment I met you, I knew…” His hand fell from her face and he closed his eyes. His breaths became shallow.

“No Sesshomaru! Dammit, you fight! Don’t give up.” Rin pulled out her phone and dialed 911. “911 what’s your emergency?”

“Please, my boyfriend has been stabbed on Columbia University’s campus. We need an ambulance. He’s bleeding out! Please!” 

“Stay where you are, EMTs have been dispatched. Do you need help over the phone miss?”

“N-no, it’s okay. I can handle it until they arrive. I won’t leave his side.” She hung up the phone and continued to put pressure on the wound. Sesshomaru was still breathing but he was so weak. This man, who had made one mistake, who had apologized, who had given her the space and time she needed to heal, who waited, who came back for her, this man was the one and only love in her life and she was going to fight to keep him. She leaned down and kissed his cool lips. “You are mine, Sesshomaru. And you are not allowed to leave me.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on the last chapter. I hope that you have liked my story up to this point. I hope to have this chapter uploaded next week. Thanks for reading!

Rin’s eyes fluttered open as she rested in the hospital. Bright white sterile walls surrounded her, the sounds of machines and nurses’ voices filled the air around her. In her hand she clutched the warm hand of her true love. Sesshomaru had not yet awoken from his coma. The doctors said he lost a lot of blood and was very lucky to be alive. He had been asleep for two days. Rin never left his side. The wound in Sesshomaru’s shoulder had been stitched and she was told it would heal, he just needed time for his body to do the work. 

She brushed Sesshomaru’s silver bangs from his face and let her hand linger on his cheek. “Please Sesshomaru…open your eyes. Please. It’s time for you to wake up.” She whispered, tears fell in droplets on his face as she leaned over his beautiful form. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she must have nodded off for only a second. She was so exhausted but couldn’t bear to sleep for a single moment. She sniffed and released his hand, standing up from her chair at his side. Her legs were sore from sitting for so long. She cradled her own bandaged wrist as she walked around the small room. 

“Mmm?” She froze in her tracks. Had she heard Sesshomaru’s voice just now or was it a side effect of the sleep deprivation? She turned toward him and held her breath. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head, meeting her gaze. “Rin?” 

“Sesshomaru you’re awake!” She ran to his side and grabbed his hand again. 

“Where am I?” he asked groggily. 

“You’re in the hospital. Naraku stabbed you.” 

“Naraku!” He hissed as he tried to sit up. 

“Don’t, your wound isn’t healed yet. Please, lie down.” Rin gently pushed him back on his pillows. 

“Did he get away? Did he hurt you?” His eyes widened at the bruises on Rin’s face and her broken wrist. 

“I’m alright. Really. And no he didn’t get away.”

“How…?”

“I went to the police and told them everything. About the fight, about him stabbing you…about…my own abuse…” Rin took a deep breath. “It was hard, but you gave me the strength to finally stand up for myself. He was so confident that I would crawl back to him that he hadn’t left his hotel. I knew where he was staying, and the police arrested him on the spot. He’ll be in prison for a long time under charges of attempted murder.” 

His eyes softened and he reached toward her. She leaned down, placing her head on his chest as he stroked her hair. “That confession must have been hard on you. I’m sorry I couldn’t have been there.” He frowned. 

“Don’t apologize Sesshomaru. Yes, it was difficult, but I feel lighter, like a huge weight has been lifted from my chest. I spent so long in the dark, crushed under its oppressive aura. I’m so thankful to have you in my life Sesshomaru.” She looked into his glittering suns, and the darkness was chased away, “I love you.” She closed her eyes and kissed his lips gently. “Now, I’m going to go find the doctor and tell him you’re awake. I’ll be right back.” She stood up and left the room.

Sesshomaru laid back on his pillows and smiled. As he had faded in and out of consciousness a simple phrase played over in his mind. “You’re mine, Sesshomaru.” He chuckled to himself. “I’ve always been yours…My Rin.” 

*********************

5 months later.

“Ah, I don’t know man. Don’t you think Myoga Incorporated is a small fry compared to the other businesses we’ve acquired?” Inuyasha leaned back in his chair as he studied Sesshomaru from across the table. Sesshomaru had traveled to Tokyo to discuss the makings of another merger. 

“Perhaps, but this one is of a more personal nature.” 

“Oh yeah? How so?”

“Well, Rin says they do a lot of good works in the community, especially when it comes to mental health.” 

Inuyasha smirked and closed his eyes, “So you’re letting her tell you which companies to acquire now? You really are a whipped dog.” 

Sesshomaru chuckled and turned his gaze out of the window, “I guess I am.” 

Inuyasha crossed his arms, not getting the retort he was hoping for. “Hmph, ‘bout time you admitted it. So how did Rin’s final exams go? Are you going to New York to see her?” 

“She’s supposed to call me today with her results and yes, I will be flying there to stay with her for a few weeks, then she’ll be coming back here for her summer holidays.” 

“Ugh, it’s so freaking romantic it makes me sick.”

“Oh really, and who is the one expecting another crib midget soon?” Sesshomaru shot back, a playful grin on his face. 

Inuyasha shrugged, “What can I say? Kagome can’t keep her hands off me.” 

“Please. Spare me the details.” 

“Anyway, you better get going. You’re going to miss your flight. Your lover eagerly waits on the other side of the ocean.” Inuyasha stood up from his chair and shook hands with his older brother. “See you in a few weeks. Tell Rin hi for me.” 

“Of course. When have I not?”

“Right, bring me back a t-shirt would ya?” Sesshomaru laughed again, “When have I not?”


	26. Chapter 26

Rin’s phone vibrated on her bedside table. She looked up quickly from the book she was reading and grabbed it with haste, knowing who it would be on the other end. A text from Sesshomaru let her know that he had landed at JFK and he would be at her apartment within the hour. She quickly texted back “Can’t wait to see you! :)” 

She thought this day would never come. She had spent the past months burying herself in her studies for her finals and finally she was going to be with him again. So much had happened since that night. After Naraku’s arrest, she and Sesshomaru had to go to court, condemning him to a lifetime in prison. She couldn’t forget those blood red eyes that glared at her in the courtroom. Sesshomaru never released her hand from his, squeezing it tightly as the judge delivered his verdict. Even though Rin knew in her logical mind that Naraku couldn’t ever harm her again, she would still wake up some nights in a cold sweat after having a nightmare that Naraku had come back to take her away. It was those nights that she missed Sesshomaru the most. 

Despite the time difference, he told her to never hesitate to reach out to him if she needed him. She would often send him texts on those terrible nights and he would always respond with a phone call so she could hear his voice, satiating the panic in her heart. “I love you Rin. Don’t worry, we’ll be together again soon. Just a few more months.” Now the wait was finally over. 

She sprang out of bed and quickly rushed to the shower. Kana was away for the weekend and she and Sesshomaru would have the apartment all to themselves. Her entire body flushed at the thought. They had not been intimate with each other since that terrifying night in Kyoto at the Onsen. She shook her head, “that’s not going to happen again. We’re completely different people now. We’ve both given ourselves time to grow up and heal from our past transgressions.” She placed her hand on the wall as the hot water cascaded down her body. “Sesshomaru, I’m ready to give myself to you…completely this time. I want everything to be perfect between us.” She sighed then turned off the water and toweled off. 

As she was getting dressed, her phone vibrated again. She checked her text and her heart leapt to her throat, “I’m outside, can you buzz me in?” She quickly texted back. “Just a second.” She sprinted to her hallway and pressed the button that unlocked the front door. “Come on up.” She spoke into the speaker. Her heart raced as she anxiously awaited Sesshomaru’s arrival. He was so close now, just having to wait a few more seconds was driving her mad. Then, there was a gentle knock on the door, followed by his sweet voice. “Rin…I’m here.”

She threw the door open and immediately jumped into Sesshomaru’s arms. “Sesshomaru!” He grunted as he caught her, but he quickly recovered and held her tight. “Rin. I’ve missed you.” He kissed her forehead then smiled. “Well should we stay out here in the hallway or are you going to invite me inside?” 

“Oh yes! Please come in! Put your things anywhere. Make yourself at home. Umm, can I make you some tea?” Rin felt nervous all of a sudden and bit her lip. As she was just about to dash off toward the kitchen, Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist, making her gasp. “Sesshomaru?” 

“I fly halfway across the world for you and you’re not even going to give me a hello kiss?” He pouted playfully then brushed her bangs away from her face. His touch sent electric jolts through her core. “O-of course. I..want that…it’s just…” Her nervous stuttering made Sesshomaru chuckle. “Take a breath Rin. We don’t have to rush. We’re together again.” He leaned down and cupped her cheeks with his strong hands, bringing her soft lips to his. She parted her lips and moaned into his mouth, welcoming his warm tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss. 

Breathless, they came up for air minutes later. A wide grin spread across Rin’s face. “I’ve missed you so much. I can’t believe you’re really here.” She touched his cheek, checking once more that he was real. He placed his hand on top of hers and turned his face to kiss her palm. “I’m really here Rin, and soon we’ll be back in Kyoto together. You’ll be by my side where you belong.” She giggled, “I can’t wait.” She took his hand and led him to the couch. Now that their welcome kiss was out of the way, the anxious butterflies in her stomach had subsided and she felt like she could be herself again.

“Would you like that tea?” She asked as they sat down. 

“Sure, that would be nice. It was a long flight.” He leaned back on the couch. 

“Alright, be right back.” As she got up, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulled her back down on top of him. “Sesshomaru…ahh!” 

“Maybe I need a little more of you before I have that tea.” He held her tightly, pressing her body against his. She could already feel him swelling through his pants and her cheeks filled with heat. She narrowed her eyes and smiled coyly, “what do you want to do with me? Mr. Sesshomaru.” She whispered in his ear.

He took a sharp inhale, “Oh Rin, if you keep talking like that, I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself much longer.” His hands had already started roaming up her back under her shirt, making his way toward her bra. He easily unclasped it. Rin sat up and removed her shirt then slipped her bra off, revealing her heaving breast. She leaned back down and whispered in his ear once more, “then don’t control yourself.” She bit at his lobe playfully. A low growl rose up from Sesshomaru’s chest as he quickly flipped her over, placing his body on top of hers. 

Rin moaned as Sesshomaru began trailing kisses up and down her neck, his hands massaging her perfect breasts. Then he put his warm mouth around her erect nipple and began licking and sucking hungrily. “Ah…hah…Sesshomaru…mmm.” She twined her fingers in his silver hair, undoing his braid. It fell in waves around them and she pulled at it lightly. Sesshomaru grunted at the sensation. He slowly began to kiss down her stomach. When he reached her pants, he looked up at her, those golden eyes locking with hers. “Is this alright?” He asked as his hands hovered over the button of her shorts. She shook her head and he smiled, unfastening the button and slowly pulling down the zipper. He pulled her shorts down her hips and threw them to the floor. As he began to remove her lacy black underwear, he cocked an intrigued eyebrow at her. “Rin? It’s almost as if you were expecting this.”

She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. “And what if I were, Mr. Sesshomaru?” Hearing her call him by his title again sent him over the edge. He pulled her panties down and tossed them aside, Rin was laid bare before him and he reveled in the moment. He positioned himself above her again and gazed into her eyes. “You are so beautiful. My Rin.” He leaned down and kissed her once more, pulling her to his chest, closing any gaps between them. 

As he sat up to remove his own shirt, Rin hesitated for a second. “Wait…” she placed a hand on his exposed stomach, his hard abs beckoned to be caressed. “What’s wrong?” He furrowed his brow and lowered his shirt. Rin covered her chest with her arms and looked away. He gently turned her face back to meet his. “You’re thinking about before…aren’t you?” He searched her eyes for an answer. She slowly nodded her head, averting her gaze, she bit her lip. “Rin…are you still frightened of me? Of what…I might do?” His hand dropped and he moved away from her. He reached for the blanket on the back of the couch and draped it around her. She pulled it close, ashamed to look at him. (Why am I hesitating? I love him. Why is this still so hard? I thought I was ready. I want to be ready!)

She was taken by surprise when he pulled her close, he cradled her in his lap. “Rin.” His deep voice reverberated in his chest. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.” 

“But…” she looked up into his warm suns. “I want to be with you. I’m ready to give myself to you…” She looked away and a single tear stung her eye. “I don’t understand why I’m hesitating. Why…why I still see him, even when I’m with you!” The hard truth that she needed to admit to herself finally surfaced. She thought she was over Naraku’s abuse, but it was still very much a part of her.

Sesshomaru gently wiped away her tears. “I’m sorry.” She sniffed. “I feel silly. We haven’t seen each other in months and I’m ruining everything.” 

“You are not.” His commanding voice startled her. “Rin, don’t belittle your feelings. I’m not. Knowing what you were put through makes my blood boil and I want to kill that son of a bitch, but there is something you need to understand.” She looked up at him and rubbed her nose. “What’s that?” 

“This Sesshomaru is not Naraku, nor is he the Sesshomaru from last year. I’ve changed and it’s all thanks to you. Before I met you, I was lost. Quite frankly, I was miserable, and I made everyone around me miserable. I had my own demon to face and now, thanks to you, I feel like I’m winning the battle. For the first time in years, that Sesshomaru has been tamed. You freed me Rin.” 

Rin’s breath caught in her throat as she intently listened to Sesshomaru’s confession. “Words cannot describe the depth of my love for you. I know it’s cheesy but that’s how I feel. Truly.” A slight blush dusted his cheeks and he cleared his throat. “Will you please say something Rin. I’m feeling extremely exposed here.” He chuckled nervously.

Rin giggled and a smile lit up her face. “I’m sorry. I just…I don’t know what to say. I honestly can’t believe that I’ve met someone who truly feels that way about me. I guess I’m in shock. I love you so much Sesshomaru and because of my past, I guess I’ve just always been waiting for the other shoe to drop. I convinced myself that this was all in my head, that someone like you could never love someone like me. But…look at us now. We’ve been through so much and come out stronger in the end…together.” Her eyes sparkled as she gazed into Sesshomaru’s eyes. He brushed her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “Together.”


	27. Chapter 27

Rin woke up in Sesshomaru’s strong arms. She was still swaddled in the blanket he had draped around her earlier. (We must have fallen asleep. What time is it?) She carefully pulled herself from his embrace and padded to the kitchen, pulling the blanket tightly around her. She looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru’s angelic face as he slept peacefully. (He has to be exhausted from his trip.) She started a pot of tea then went to her room and changed into comfortable clothes. 

Sesshomaru woke with a start when the squeal of the tea pot broke him from his dream. His heart hammered as he looked around for Rin. “Rin?” His helpless voice took him by surprise. He pushed up from the couch then walked into the kitchen groggily. He removed the tea pot from the burner. (Where did she go?) He walked down the hallway to look for her then gently knocked on her bedroom door. “Rin? Are you in here?” He asked as he carefully pushed the door open. “The tea is ready.” 

“Oh Sesshomaru, you’re awake. I’m sorry, I just wanted to change.” Rin stood in front of him in one of is gym t-shirts. He chuckled. “You still have that thing.” She blushed, “of course I do. When I’m feeling lonely, it’s like having you here with me.” He took a step toward her and pulled her into a warm embrace. He placed his cheek on the top of her head. “Well I’m really here now. So there’s no reason to feel lonely.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed in his familiar scent, calming her racing heart. “Sesshomaru?”

“Hmm?” he murmured into her hair.

“I’m ready.” She felt his body stiffen then he held her at arms-length.

“You’re sure?” She nodded her head. “You’re really sure? Once we get started this time, I really don’t know if I’ll be able to stop. I want you so badly.” 

“Take me, Sesshomaru, please. Make me yours again.” He sucked in a breath and scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He placed her down gently, then kissed her softly. She moaned into his mouth once more and he instantly swelled as her body pressed against his. He removed his shirt from her then his own, taking her in his arms, their bare skin connecting for the first time in a year. He had ached for her warmth. 

He pulled her panties down once more and tossed them to the floor then stimulated that most sensitive spot. She arched her back, pressing herself into his finger. “Mmm…Sesshomaru…” she moaned as he began to stir the heat within her. He kissed her passionately as he explored her mouth with his tongue, circling his finger faster around her erect nub. “Ahh..” she gasped as he slipped his fingers deep inside her. 

“Mmm Rin, you’re so wet already.” He kissed her neck then nibbled on her ear. He could already feel her coming undone beneath him. She lifted her hips and pressed herself firmly into his fingers. He could feel her walls flutter as he thrust his fingers deeper inside, she was close to release. His own manhood ached for her. “Rin…touch me.” She obeyed and reached down and began to stroke his hard shaft. “Ngh, shit.” Her small hand felt amazing around his throbbing cock. She stroked him faster as he dipped his fingers further, curling around and stimulating that perfect spot within her. 

“Ahhh!” Rin bucked as her first wave of pleasure washed over her. Sesshomaru removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his tongue. “Oh…hah…” Rin gasped as he lapped her up. The sensation almost too much for her after coming down from her first high. “Sesshomaru…that’s…hah…ah!” He played with her clit once more, it pulsed at every swipe of his tongue, Rin gripped the pillows behind her. She could feel herself coming undone again.

She quickly sat up, taking Sesshomaru by surprise. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m fine.” She said through rasping breaths. “It’s just, I want to pleasure you too.” She moved to position herself between Sesshomaru’s legs and bent down. She placed her mouth around his girth and began to slowly lick his tip as she stroked his shaft. “Nhg…Rin…just like that.” Sesshomaru’s low voice sent her heart fluttering as she continued to move her mouth up and down the length of his swollen member. 

He twisted his fingers in her raven hair as she brought him closer to the edge with every swipe of her tongue, the slight drag of her teeth. He could feel his toes curl involuntarily as she sped up her movements. “Rin…damn…mmm” he grunted and huffed, trying to keep himself together, he wasn’t ready to cum just yet. He stroked her hair, “wait…” She looked up at him, those eyes of hers nearly sent him over his threshold. “What? Am I doing this right? I just…” She looked away.

He sighed and chuckled, “no, trust me you’re doing a great job. I just…I need to feel you.” Understanding what he was implying, Rin’s cheeks flushed. She moved from her knees and laid beside him. He repositioned himself on top of her, his strong arms caging her on both sides. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage as Sesshomaru lowered himself on top of her, feeling his full weight as he hovered just outside her dripping entrance. 

He leaned down and kissed her once more as he slowly entered her. His intense heat penetrating her fully. “Ah..” She sucked in a breath at his size, she felt herself stretch around him as she welcomed him further, deeper. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he sunk into her completely. He clasped her hand in his as he began to move, gently at first, then with more force as he could feel her body relax. “Rin…you feel amazing.” He thrust harder, then brought her right leg up, placing it on his shoulder. At this angle, he was hitting her spot each time. She shuddered beneath him and he could feel his own pleasure run down his spine. 

Rin tightened her muscles around Sesshomaru as she felt herself nearing the edge again. “Sesshomaru…ah!...I’m so close. Don’t stop!” His strong arms flexed with each movement. He moaned as she pushed her pelvis into his. She wanted him as deep as he could go. She needed him to fill her up completely. Sesshomaru kissed the inside of Rin’s leg as he as he made his final forceful thrusts. The heat of their bodies melded together and Rin and Sesshomaru released their pleasure simultaneously as they rode out the high, before collapsing into post coital bliss.


	28. Chapter 28

Sesshomaru swept Rin’s sweat soaked bangs away from her face and he gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he laid his head on her chest, listening to the rapid thumping of her heart. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to calm herself. “Your heart is pounding.” Sesshomaru whispered.

“I’ll be alright, just need to catch my breath.” Rin smiled as she continued to stroke his hair then she sighed.

“What is it?” Concern filled Sesshomaru’s voice.

“It’s just…”

“Tell me Rin.” He sat up and gazed into her chocolate eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek. “Rin? What’s wrong?” He furrowed his brow.

“Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. It’s just…I wish that this is what it had been like that night. It’s how I thought that night would go. But…”

Sesshomaru lowered his head. “But then I lost control and hurt you.” He sat up and placed his head in his hands. “I can never apologize enough for that night.” 

“No! Sesshomaru…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up. What we just did, it was so perfect.” She rubbed his back. Her hand stopped as it hovered just above the scar on his shoulder, the one Naraku left on him. A pang of guilt gripped her chest and she inhaled deeply. “This is the Sesshomaru I love. Do you hear me?” She turned his face to meet hers. “I love you. We worked hard to get to this place. Let’s never speak of that night again…ok?” 

She smiled, but Sesshomaru could tell it was forced. He took her hands in his. “No, we shouldn’t act as if it never happened. It did, but it’s what pushed us both to be better. Without that night…who’s to say we would even be here now.”

Rin placed her head on Sesshomaru’s broad chest and he wrapped her up in a warm embrace. He kissed her ebony hair. “C’mon, lie down. It’s been a long day, and we both need some sleep.” He pulled her into him as they laid back on the pillows, then he covered them both with the quilt. Sesshomaru gently rubbed Rin’s arm as they lie in the quiet room. He whispered in her ear, “I will always be by your side.” With that he kissed her cheek then nestled into the crook of her neck. Rin’s smile lit up her face. She allowed her tears of joy to flow freely as they peacefully slept in each other’s arms, only the sounds of their united hearts beating could be heard in the still night. 

2 weeks later

It was time to leave New York, to head to Japan for the summer. Rin was overjoyed at the thought of spending so much time with Sesshomaru. Over the past few weeks, they spent most of their waking hours in bed making love. They did have to pull themselves apart everyone once in a while to go out for food or else risk starvation. They were a real couple now. They went on walks in Central Park, saw Les Miserables on Broadway, took a ferry ride to the Statue of Liberty, all of the tourist things one would do on a visit to New York. It had been an amazing two weeks. 

Sesshomaru and Rin sat side by side as they waited at their gate for the plane that would take them back to reality for a time. Rin knew that Sesshomaru would need to work and they wouldn’t be able to see each other as much as they had while he was in New York, but she was still happy all the same. She had already texted Kohaku and Hina and let them know she would be back soon. She and Kohaku had made plans to get together over dinner as soon as she made it back to Kyoto and she and Hina planned to go shopping when she was in Tokyo. Rin no longer worried about Sesshomaru’s jealously. He was grateful to Kohaku for everything he did for Rin during her darkest days. They both had really come a long way since that first meeting at InuTaisho; Rin a small, helpless, and scared intern; Sesshomaru, the stoic and poker-faced CEO, keeping everyone at a safe distance. Fate had brought these two shattered souls together. Rin prayed that fate would continue to be kind. 

She was jolted from her thoughts as Sesshomaru poked her shoulder. “They’re calling our row Rin.” 

“Oh right!” 

“Are you ready to go back?” 

Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru. “Yes, more than ready.” She took his hand in hers and they walked to the desk. As they handed their boarding passes to the officer, she asked, “Are you two traveling for business or pleasure today?” Rin and Sesshomaru locked eyes and grinned, then answered in unison, “Both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. I love these two characters so much that I may make this into a series. There are still other facets of Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship to explore. I don't have a solid idea just yet for a part 2 however, it's not out of the realm of possibility. There are a few other works that I need to tie up first before continuing with this one, but I don't think it's the end yet for their story.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Special One Off Coming Soon!

Since the holidays are right around the corner, I got inspired to write a special Christmas story for one of my favorite ships. This story is set in the Business and Pleasure Universe. Look for "Merry Christmas Sesshomaru" to arrive soon!


End file.
